Esclavos del destino
by Mirkran Ackerman
Summary: Crossover SnK/SM. Después de una arriesgada misión, el Cuerpo de Exploración consigue llegar al sótano de la antigua casa de Eren, pero allí hallan algo completamente inesperado. Desde ese momento, Eren y sus amigos deberán librar una larga y dolorosa batalla contra sus propios destinos, y descubrirán que nada de lo que sabían sobre los titanes es cierto. Habrá Eremika y Yumihisu.
1. Asuntos

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Nada relacionado con Attack on Titan y Sailor Moon es mío_

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Para los efectos de esta historia, no voy a considerar los hechos de la tercera temporada de Attack on Titan, pues no se ajusta a lo que yo tenía pensado para este fic, que lo venía pensando desde hace meses. También habrá algunas cosas que voy a cambiar de las dos temporadas anteriores, aunque respetaré los hilos principales de AoT. En cuanto a Sailor Moon, tomaré varios elementos de la primera temporada y los integraré al mundo de AoT, de modo que ambos mundos convivan mutuamente. No haré algo como que las Sailor Senshi son transportadas al mundo de AoT o poner a personajes de ese mundo en el de Sailor Moon. En cuanto a las parejas, no seré definitivo con eso, porque será relativo y este fic no estará centrado en el romance. Tampoco habrá escenas sexuales, pero sí mucha violencia (no sería AoT sin no fuese por eso)._

 _Bueno, dicho todo esto, espero que este crossover salga bien y no quede un desastre._

 _Un saludo._

* * *

 **Destino**

Prólogo  
Asuntos

La quincuagésima séptima expedición del Cuerpo de Exploración había sido un completo desastre. La pila de cadáveres mutiladas más allá de cualquier reconocimiento aumentaba cada vez más a medida que los grupos de recuperación llegaban con más cuerpos en sus brazos. La moral andaba por el subterráneo. Mucha de aquella desesperanza era culpa del titán hembra, del que aún no se sabía nada, pese a los esfuerzos del comandante Erwin Smith por capturarla.

El cabo Levi supervisaba las labores de recolección de cuerpos, inspeccionando el estado de los cadáveres, aunque ver a algunos de ellos le causara arcadas. Sin embargo, había recibido órdenes, y debía cumplirlas, por muy superior que fuese a los demás miembros del Cuerpo de Exploración. Se detuvo un momento para ver el estado de lo que quedaba de su escuadrón especial. Se suponía que eran los mejores en lo que hacían, pero habían sido asesinados fácilmente por el titán hembra. No obstante, al ver los cadáveres de su escuadrón, notó que faltaba uno. Se acercó al líder de uno de los grupos de recuperación, buscando alguna respuesta.

—¿Dónde está el cuerpo de Petra? —inquirió Levi con una voz pareja y grave—. No la veo junto con el resto de sus compañeros.

—Perdone, señor, pero no la hemos encontrado. Debería estar aún en el bosque.

—¿Cómo que no la han encontrado? Tendría que haber estado cerca de donde sus compañeros murieron.

—Eso pensamos, señor, pero vimos que había una mancha de sangre en un árbol, pero no había ningún cuerpo.

Levi frunció el ceño.

—Ya veo. Es demasiado arriesgado buscar más cadáveres con los titanes mordiéndonos los talones. Llama a los demás grupos de recuperación y diles que nos vamos.

El líder miró a Levi como acabara de firmar la sentencia de muerte de su familia.

—¿Está seguro, señor?

—Estoy seguro. No hay tiempo para sentimentalismos. ¿O quieres que más gente muera por culpa de tus emociones?

El soldado hizo el saludo militar y corrió en dirección a los demás grupos de recuperación. Levi miró hacia el bosque, pensando en lo que había pasado allá, con el titán hembra y esa joven de cabello negro. No sabía cómo se llamaba, pero la había visto en acción y se dio cuenta que tenía mucho potencial para ser uno de los mejores soldados del Cuerpo de Exploración. Había veces en que ella le recordaba a él mismo cuando era más joven, fuerte y hábil, pero impulsivo. Pasar por el riguroso entrenamiento en el Cuerpo de Exploración le había hecho más cauteloso y metódico, aunque muy pocas personas, entre las que se contaba el mismo comandante Erwin Smith, conocían lo suficiente de su pasado.

Algo en la distancia le llamó la atención. Juzgando que la explanada era relativamente segura, tomó su caballo y cabalgó hacia el bosque, siempre atento a la aparición de cualquier titán. No estaba en condiciones para pelear siquiera con uno de diez metros y había pocos árboles. Sin embargo, extremó las precauciones a medida que se acercaba al borde del bosque. No fue hasta que llegó al pie del primer árbol cuando vio con claridad de qué se trataba.

Era un cuerpo. Llevaba el uniforme del Cuerpo de Exploración. Pero fue ese cabello naranjo lo que llamó más su atención. Mirando en todas direcciones, desmontó de su caballo y examinó el cuerpo con más detalle. Tomó su cuello con una mano, buscando un pulso, asegurándose que estuviera muerta.

La cuestión era que… no lo estaba.

Levi frunció el ceño cuando vio que el cuerpo tenía pulso, aunque uno muy débil. Actuando rápido, cargó con el cuerpo de Petra hasta el caballo, donde usó unas cuerdas para atarla a éste y no se cayera durante la cabalgata. Partió hacia el grueso del Cuerpo de Exploración, justo cuando un titán apareció entre los troncos. A juzgar por cómo se movía, Levi concluyó que se trataba de un excéntrico. Espoleó a su caballo para que fuese más rápido, pero el titán se iba acercando cada vez más. Se hallaba a doscientos metros de los demás. No le quedaba otra alternativa. Debía luchar, aun con una pierna herida. Iba a desenvainar las espadas cuando vio un borrón verde desplazarse en dirección contraria. Segundos más tarde, el titán cayó al suelo con un enorme corte en la nuca. Y encima del cadáver, la misma joven que le había asistido en su batalla contra el titán hembra le miraba con una expresión de tranquilidad. Levi hizo un pequeño gesto con la cabeza y siguió su camino hacia el grupo principal, desmontando junto a una carreta y dejando el cuerpo de Petra junto con unos cadáveres que habían sido cubiertos con lienzos.

—Menudo riesgo has corrido —dijo el comandante Erwin Smith, notando las acciones del cabo—, y solamente por un cadáver. Si no fuese por la recluta Ackerman, estarías muerto.

Levi frunció el ceño.

—¿Dijiste Ackerman?

—Sí —dijo Erwin, también frunciendo el ceño—. Tiene tu mismo apellido.

El cabo se quedó en silencio por un rato, ponderando lo que eso podría implicar. El apellido Ackerman no era muy común en esos tiempos. De hecho, esa joven y él eran los únicos que se llamaba de esa forma. No obstante, decidió dejar en pausa aquellos pensamientos y enfocarse en el presente.

—No es un cadáver —dijo Levi al cabo de un momento—. Chequeé su pulso. Está con vida.

—Si no me equivoco, ella es Petra Ral, ¿verdad?

—Así es —repuso Levi, dando una miraba breve a Petra antes de clavar sus ojos en los del comandante—. Me preguntó cómo sobrevivió al ataque del titán hembra y se trasladó por sus medios hasta el borde del bosque.

—Eso es lo de menos. Su padre estará contento por ver a su hija con vida.

—No sabemos si alguna vez se recuperará completamente —dijo Levi, dirigiéndose a su caballo y montándolo—. Deberíamos irnos, Erwin. Estamos vulnerables aquí en campo abierto. Ya di la orden de abandonar las labores de recuperación de cadáveres.

Erwin no dijo nada, pero sabía que Levi tenía razón. Ordenó a todos los hombres que montaran sus caballos y enfilaran de vuelta a Trost. Sin embargo, Levi, mientras espoleaba a su caballo, se quedó pensando en la joven que llevaba su mismo apellido. De forma inevitable, le remontaba a su primera misión en el seno del Cuerpo de Exploración. Era un joven muy diferente en esos tiempos, pero en ese entonces, sucedieron cosas que le cambiaron y le hicieron ser lo que era.

Aquellos pensamientos le molestaron durante todo el trayecto hacia la seguridad del muro Rose.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la sede del gobierno, en el centro del perímetro del muro Sina, una discusión estaba teniendo lugar entre el rey Fritz y su grupo de consejeros. Aparentemente, el máximo gobernante de la humanidad estaba teniendo algunos problemas para determinar el mejor curso de acción en relación con unos eventos que la mayoría de la población ignoraba.

—No sabemos nada de lo que trajo Erwin Smith en esa expedición —dijo uno de los consejeros que se oponía a la decisión del rey—. ¿Cómo puede afirmar semejante cosa?

—Pero sí sabemos que los titanes penetraron el muro María justo después de la expedición —argumentaba el rey Fritz, taladrando con la mirada al consejero—. No puede ser una coincidencia.

—¿Está insinuando, mi rey, que los titanes están buscando _eso_?

—¿Qué otra cosa puede ser?

—Mi rey, no se ha conseguido demostrar que los titanes posean inteligencia. ¿Cómo puede esperar que actúen de ese modo?

—Obviamente nunca has visto a una polilla acercarse a una fuente de luz —repuso otro consejero, dirigiendo una mirada penetrante al consejero opositor—. No necesitan ser inteligentes para reaccionar de esa forma.

—Entonces explícame cómo los titanes pueden saber donde está _eso._

Aquella era, en realidad, una muy buena pregunta. Nadie dijo algo por al menos unos dos minutos. Ni siquiera el rey podía encontrar una respuesta. Pese a que el objeto era peculiar en sí mismo, no parecía haber manera plausible en que los titanes pudieran percibir su presencia. Además, el rey se había opuesto a que el objeto fuese guardado en la bóveda real, pero había gente a la que simplemente no podía decirle no. Si iba en contra de los deseos de esa gente, ellos revelarían una verdad que podría hacerle perder el trono.

—Aún sigo pensando que los titanes buscan _eso_ , pero, hasta que no tengamos evidencia, dejaremos el objeto donde está. Cuando la hayamos encontrado, discutiremos el curso de acción más apropiado. Eso sería todo.

Los consejeros se levantaron de sus puestos y se retiraron. Sin embargo, uno de ellos no tenía como destino sus aposentos. Tenía una noticia que entregar, y se trataba de una muy buena.


	2. Un plan audaz

I

Un plan audaz

El regreso a Shiganshina, Parte 1

Solamente habían pasado unos pocos días desde que los terrenos detrás del muro Rose se consideraran seguros, pero el grueso del Cuerpo de Exploración se mantenía en el descampado, pues les habían llegado rumores de que el gobierno central estaba recortando personal a causa de los constantes ataques de los titanes, y entre aquellos recortes, estaba incluido buena parte del Cuerpo de Exploración. Decían que habían perdido su utilidad desde el fracaso en establecer una ruta segura hacia el distrito de Shiganshina, y que los fondos debían ser destinados a la protección de los muros y al resguardo del orden público.

Sin embargo, había quienes intuían que había algo más detrás de aquella decisión, entre ellos, el cabo Levi. No había más que examinar los últimos sucesos para entender cuáles eran los motivos de la monarquía para desbandar el Cuerpo de Exploración. Desde luego, los poderes de Eren siempre fueron un problema para el gobierno central, pero también estaba la reciente revelación de que Krista Lenz era, en realidad, Historia Reiss, la hija ilegítima de un señor regional. Aunque aún no pudiera dimensionar las reales implicaciones de aquella revelación, Levi tenía la impresión que ella era una pieza clave para aclarar el misterio de los muros. Pero aquello no era el tema más importante para él. Necesitaba un nuevo escuadrón, después de ver lo que había pasado con el anterior.

En una casa en medio del campo, a unos veinte kilómetros al norte del distrito de Trost, había varios miembros del Cuerpo de Exploración, esperando por alguna orden. Todos tenían algo que hacer, pero aún así, a Historia Reiss se le hacía difícil no pensar en lo que había pasado hace solamente semanas atrás. Los eventos del castillo Utgard, la desesperada ofensiva para rescatar a Eren y el sorprendente descubrimiento de que él podía controlar titanes…

Historia daba de comer a los caballos cuando pensó, por enésima vez, en lo que le había dicho Ymir durante el entrenamiento en la montaña. Hasta ese momento, ella sentía que estaba viviendo la vida de otra persona, porque no se sentía cómoda consigo misma siendo la chica amable y bienintencionada que era hasta ese instante. Ymir le había dicho que fuese ella misma, que viviera sin compromisos y que ella decidiera cómo vivir y qué hacer con su vida. Por un momento, Historia pensó que si decidía hacerle caso a su amiga, podría no ser aceptada por los demás, pero luego se dio cuenta que aquello no importaba realmente. Si ella iba a tomar las riendas de su propia existencia, lo que opinasen los demás debería importarle una reverenda mierda.

Desde que llegó a esa conclusión, Historia se rehusó a hablar con los demás. Incluso acataba las órdenes simplemente haciendo el saludo militar. Le daba la impresión que si abría la boca, más de alguien le iba a recriminar por ello. Iba a ser difícil tomar decisiones que fuesen solamente de ella, pero creía que los cambios naturales eran lentos, así que decidió darle tiempo al tiempo.

Cuando acabó de alimentar a los caballos, Historia tomó asiento sobre el pasto, observando a un grupo de su misma gente acercarse a la casa. Solamente eran dos personas. Uno de ellos cargaba con una pila de leña. No podía ver precisamente quiénes eran, pero, a juzgar por el tamaño de la pila de leña, Historia asumió que la que acarreaba los troncos era Mikasa. A Historia no le caía bien esa joven, no después de haber amenazado con asesinar a Ymir si se interponía entre ella y Eren. Le parecía increíble lo leal que era ella con él, a tal punto de matar para mantenerlo a salvo. Pero, Historia pensó, dudaba que aquello fuese simple devoción. Sin embargo, no podía dudar de su fuerza y habilidad, superiores a la de la mayoría de los soldados de la humanidad. Faltaban personas como ella, que tuvieran el talento, la determinación y el coraje para vencer de una vez por todas a los titanes.

Sin embargo, se sabía tan poco de ellos, que a veces Historia se preguntaba si era necesario derrotarlos antes de entender de dónde provenían y por qué hacían lo que hacían. Pero aquella no era su tarea. Otros se harían cargo de responder aquellas preguntas tan cruciales. Ella tenía una sola meta por el momento.

Sobrevivir.

Y sabía que la chica amable y bienintencionada que era Krista Lenz no podría sobrevivir en un mundo cruel, donde la gente moría por montones, a menudo de formas sangrientas y brutales. No estaba segura de si Historia Reiss lo conseguiría, pero no iba a permitir que otros decidieran por ella, sin importar cuán difícil fuese hacerlo. Si iba a perecer, o sobrevivir, lo iba a hacer en sus propios términos, y a la mierda las consecuencias.

En el momento en que Historia se puso de pie, escuchó el galopar de un caballo. Venía a toda velocidad. Vio que el jinete usaba el uniforme usual del Cuerpo de Exploración. Las noticias que seguramente traía debían ser importantes, para bien o para mal. Como ya había acabado de alimentar a los caballos, Historia volvió a la casa, donde se reunió con los demás, tomando asiento junto a la amplia mesa. Junto a ella, había varios miembros de su promoción, entre los que se encontraban Eren y Mikasa. Cuando la puerta se abrió, vio que el jinete no era otro que el cabo Levi. Lo primero que hizo fue inspeccionar la casa y llevarse una mano a la boca. Hacía eso cada vez que veía alguna inmundicia, por pequeña que fuese.

—¿Quién hizo el aseo? —preguntó Levi, y Eren levantó una mano temblorosa, sabiendo cuán obsesivo podía ser el cabo con la limpieza—. No se cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo, Eren. Debes ser prolijo con el aseo. Como sea, he venido porque necesito un nuevo escuadrón, y ustedes lucen como que pueden hacerlo. Después de todo, han sobrevivido hasta ahora.

—¿De verdad cree que somos aptos para el trabajo, señor? —preguntó Armin, quien estaba sentado frente a Historia—. Digo, no es que hayamos matado muchos titanes, o tengamos la experiencia suficiente.

—Es verdad —concedió Levi, suspirando—, ustedes no se caracterizan por ser asesinos, sino por ser sobrevivientes. No me sirven soldados expertos en matar titanes pero que mueren rápido. Necesito gente con la habilidad para sobrevivir. La misión que estamos armando requiere sobrevivientes, no guerreros.

—¿Y en qué consiste esa misión? —quiso saber Eren, quien había tomado una escoba para barrer el piso, pero ponía atención a cada palabra que decía el cabo—. ¿Quieren recuperar el muro María?

—Es precisamente lo que Erwin está planeando —repuso Levi, observando a Mikasa, preguntándose si era el momento de decirle que él también era un Ackerman. Concluyó que la misión era más importante—. Sin embargo, si aceptan formar parte de mi nuevo escuadrón, tendrán que darse prisa. La Policía Militar se está preparando para desbandar el Cuerpo de Exploración. Mientras más nos demoremos en hacer los preparativos, con menos personal podremos contar para la expedición. Así que decídanse rápido.

—¡Puede contar conmigo, señor! —exclamó Eren, haciendo el saludo militar y dejando caer la escoba en el acto, y Jean recibió la peor parte.

—¡Ten más cuidado! —le recriminó y Eren arrugó la cara de inmediato. Si no fuese por la oportuna intervención de Mikasa, otra historia se habría contado.

—Yo también me ofrezco para integrar el escuadrón —dijo ella en su usual tono parejo, dando una buena mirada a Eren.

—Y yo —añadió Armin desde la mesa, poniéndose de pie y haciendo, como Eren, el saludo militar.

Hubo un silencio prolongando en el comedor, donde los demás miraban al trío como si acabasen de firmar sus sentencias de muerte. De todos modos, recuperar el muro María iba a ser la misión más peligrosa que alguna vez hubiese efectuado el Cuerpo de Exploración. Jean en particular, no podía decidirse si aceptar la propuesta del cabo Levi o quedarse donde estaba.

 _¡Diablos! Allá va Eren otra vez, ofreciendo su vida por la humanidad. ¡No puedo ser menos que él, pero, eso significa que tendremos que enfrentarnos nuevamente a los titanes! ¡Ya vi a suficientes soldados muertos o devorados a manos de ellos! ¡Da igual que la misión sea crucial para la supervivencia de la humanidad! ¡No quiero ser comida de titán! Pero… pero… ¡demonios! ¿Por qué mierda haces eso, Eren? ¿Por qué siempre eres el primero en ofrecer su vida?_

—¡Yo quiero formar parte de su escuadrón, señor! —se escuchó decir Jean, haciendo el saludo militar con un brazo trémulo. Había ocasiones en las que no se entendía a sí mismo, tomando decisiones contrarias a lo que realmente quería. Creía que sabía cuál era su meta, pero había acabado en el Cuerpo de Exploración en lugar de la Policía Militar. Jean no sintió más que repugnancia por sí mismo. Nunca había sido consecuente con sus elecciones porque había muchas dudas anegando su mente. O tal se estaba exigiendo demasiado… no podía decirlo con certeza. No obstante, la decisión de Jean hizo que los demás siguieran su ejemplo. De pronto, los mejores de la promoción 104 se habían ofrecido para integrar el nuevo escuadrón Levi, incluyendo a Historia.

 _Aún no puedo tomar mis propias decisiones, pero cuando llegue el momento de hacerlas, lo haré. Sé que podré hacerlo._

La noche estaba llegando rápido, pero el cabo Levi no tenía tiempo que perder. Ordenó a sus nuevos subordinados a que cabalgaran lo más deprisa posible y enfilaran hacia Trost, donde Erwin los estaba esperando. Levi no sabía cómo el comandante pensaba colar sus soldados a través de las patrullas de la Policía Militar, pues, como había pasado después de aquella desesperada defensa de Trost, tendrían que salir del perímetro del muro Rose por otro distrito. Esperaba no tener que pelear contra ellos, pues el Cuerpo de Exploración no luchaba contra otros humanos, pero si era necesario, lo iba a hacer sin rechistar. El problema era el resto del escuadrón. Mikasa era la única que le daba cierta seguridad, pero el resto iba a dudar, de eso estaba seguro. De hecho, Levi había decidido hacerla su lugarteniente, claro que ella no estaba al tanto de que iba a desempeñar aquel rol. Tampoco necesitaba decírselo. Sus acciones serían suficientes para hacerle llegar el mensaje.

Los caballos estaban listos para el galope, aunque Armin notó que Sasha había cargado un bulto extra. Asumió que se trataba de un cargamento de pan o patatas cocidas, pero aquello había retrasado la partida en un par de minutos.

—Ahora no es el momento para pensar en comida —le recriminó Armin a Sasha, pero ella siguió asegurando los bultos—. Vas a enlentecer la marcha. Necesitamos llegar a Trost lo antes posible.

—Son veinte kilómetros —repuso Sasha cuando hubo acabado de acomodar los bultos—. Además, toda esta ansiedad hace que me entre el apetito.

 _Me pregunto cómo se mantiene tan delgada_ se dio Armin para sus adentros antes de espolear a su caballo. Así, el nuevo escuadrón Levi emprendió la marcha hacia Trost con dos minutos de retraso. Sin embargo, los otros no parecieron darse cuenta de ello.

Ya había anochecido cuando el grupo penetró en la ciudad. No parecía haber rastro de la Policía Militar en las cercanías. Erwin había instruido a Levi a que se reunieran en las barracas, y en esa dirección iban. Transitaban por las calles al trote, cuidando de lucir lo más casual posible. Sin embargo, la Policía Militar brillaba por su ausencia. Aquello le traía inquietud a Levi. Si los rumores eran ciertos, entonces Trost debería estar vigilado, pero no veía nada. Instruyó a su escuadrón a que hiciera una comprobación rápida, en caso que hubiera efectivos en los techos, pero no hallaron a nadie. Cuando el escuadrón regresó a su posición, se encaminaron nuevamente a las barracas.

A Historia se le hacía extraño que no hubiera más caballos en las barracas. Pensó que el grueso del Cuerpo de Exploración estaría en la ciudad, pero no veía a nadie más que a ellos. Mientras desmontaba de su caballo y entraba en las barracas, se preguntó si Erwin Smith había ocultado ese detalle a propósito. Después de todo, él tenía experiencia urdiendo planes.

La reunión iba a tener lugar en el amplio comedor de las barracas, lugar donde Erwin había asegurado que tendrían privacidad. Después de todo, él era lo suficientemente inteligente para transmitir mensajes discretamente, de tal forma que el personal restante de las barracas no supiera lo que se estaba cociendo. A ese lugar entraron Historia, Levi y los demás. Vieron que solamente se encontraba presente el comandante. Sin embargo, el escuadrón tomó asiento en completo silencio, esperando a que Erwin tomara la palabra.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que seré lo más breve posible —dijo el comandante, poniendo un brazo sobre la mesa—. He enviado discretamente al grueso de nuestras fuerzas hacia Karanes, y están esperando por nuestra llegada. Sin embargo, los últimos reportes indican que la Policía Militar ya se encuentra en el lugar. Vigilan los muros y las demás entradas, de modo que no podamos salir del perímetro del muro Rose.

—¿Y entonces, qué haremos? —preguntó Eren, mirando fijamente a los ojos del comandante, poniendo atención a todo lo que se decía.

—Irónicamente, tú eres la respuesta a esa pregunta —repuso Erwin sin ninguna clase de vacilación—. Usaremos tus poderes de titán para crear una distracción. Mientras la Policía Militar se encuentra ocupado contigo, nosotros aprovecharemos de escapar. Sin embargo, esta vez no tendremos margen para ensayos. En esta misión, o llegamos a Shiganshina, o morimos en el intento. No hay más opciones. Tampoco podemos darnos el lujo de pelear contra otros humanos. Por eso estamos recurriendo a ti, Eren.

Como era predecible, Mikasa se puso de pie, taladrando con la mirada al comandante.

—¿Y está seguro que no hay otra opción? —preguntó, tratando de no arrugar la cara frente a su superior, pero le era muy difícil. Simplemente no podía tolerar que usaran a Eren como cebo, arriesgando su propia vida, de modo que los demás pudieran salir de Karanes sin problemas—. Está jugando con la vida de Eren, sin siquiera saber si su plan va a resultar o no.

—En este momento no hay certeza de nada —dijo Erwin como si Mikasa no le hubiera faltado el respeto en absoluto—. Todo lo que hagamos a partir de ahora tendrá un resultado incierto. Pero estamos entre la espada y la pared. Debemos tomar las alternativas que tenemos a mano, y la mejor solución es usar los poderes de Eren.

—Pero…

—¡Mikasa! —exclamó Eren, callándola de inmediato—. ¡Esa decisión no te compete a ti tomarla! ¿Hasta cuando vas a pensar que soy tu hermano menor o tu hijo que necesita protección?

Ella se quedó mirando a Eren con ojos brillantes. Simplemente, no podía enojarse con él, pero seguía empeñada en creer que él todavía era inmaduro, que iba a tomar decisiones precipitadas y que al final, éstas terminarían con su vida. Y si había una cosa que Mikasa no se podía permitir por nada del mundo, era que Eren muriera.

—Eren…

—Ya te dije que es mi decisión —insistió Eren, desviando la mirada hacia Erwin—. Estoy listo para desempeñar mi papel.

—Entonces está decidido —dijo el comandante, poniéndose de pie, y los demás lo imitaron. Mientras el grupo salía del comedor en dirección a las caballerizas, Historia miraba a Eren como si jamás lo hubiera visto alguna vez. No sabía qué era lo que le hacía hacerlo, pero verlo tan determinado en arriesgar su vida le recordaba mucho a Ymir cuando estaban en el castillo Utgard. Luego se preguntó si volvería a verla otra vez.

Algo le decía que la iba a encontrar nuevamente, más temprano que tarde.

Cuando todos montaron sus caballos, Erwin dio la orden de salir de la ciudad y el grupo se dirigió hacia el norte. No había momento para descansar. Debían galopar a toda velocidad hacia Karanes. El grueso del Cuerpo de Exploración había hecho un buen trabajo diseminándose entre la multitud, pero era cuestión de tiempo para que la Policía Militar los encontrara.

 **Nota:** Es un detalle, pero en esta historia va a tardar un poco en que los elementos de Sailor Moon aparezcan, pero cuando lo hagan, serán relevantes.

Un saludo.


	3. El titán de piedra

II  
El titán de piedra  
El regreso a Shiganshina, Parte 2

Cuando abrió los ojos, no pudo reconocer su entorno por algunos minutos. Vio unos candelabros y unas personas que la miraban, pero nada más acudía a su mente. A juzgar por la luz, se dio cuenta que era de noche. Le tomó un rato reconocer a la gente que se encontraba presente en su ¿habitación? No, no lucía como su habitación. Era más bien como la sala de un hospital. Cuando trató de incorporarse, sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su espalda y no pudo moverse.

—No deberías hacer movimientos bruscos —le indicó una mujer con un uniforme blanco y ella supo que se trataba de una enfermera, lo que le confirmaba que estaba en un hospital—. Esas son heridas muy serias. Es un milagro que el cabo Levi te encontrara con vida.

Petra dilató los ojos a tope cuando escuchó el nombre de Levi.

—¿Fue él quien… me encontró? —dijo ella con una voz un tanto apagada.

—Así es —repuso la enfermera, tomando el pulso de Petra poniendo una mano en su cuello—. Si no fuese por él, habrías sido comida de titán. Honestamente, pensé que el titán hembra te había matado.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que los recuerdos volvieran en torrente a ella. Recordaba cómo sus compañeros caían uno a uno frente al titán hembra y cómo ella misma había recibido un golpe mortal que la había dejado estampada contra un árbol. No recordó nada más después de eso, aunque se le venía a la mente imágenes difusas de árboles transcurriendo en lenta sucesión, sangre y mucho dolor. Lo último que pudo percibir fueron los rayos del sol antes de sumirse nuevamente en la inconsciencia.

—Su padre viene en camino —informó la enfermera—, así como el cabo Levi. Vendrán a verla en breve.

Petra asumió que su padre la había ido a ver en varias ocasiones, pero no esperaba ser visitada por su mismo superior. De hecho, sabía que Levi se caracterizaba por mantener la cabeza fría en todo momento y que no se iba a preocupar demasiado por ella, pero sintió un retortijón de tripas de todas maneras.

 _El cabo me salvó_ pensó Petra, acomodándose en su cama. _Pensé que no se iba a preocupar mucho por mí. Pensé mal._

Mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos, compuso, de forma involuntaria, la más leve de las sonrisas.

* * *

A medida que Petra cerraba sus ojos, el escuadrón Levi se abría paso a través de la penumbra. Ninguno se había atrevido a llevar antorchas, y aquella noche no había luna llena. La única forma que tenía el grupo de orientarse era seguir el contorno del muro Rose y esquivar cualquier árbol que obstaculizara el paso. El escuadrón iba en una formación apretada, de modo que todos pudieran reaccionar en caso de emergencia.

Erwin iba a la cabeza, flanqueado por Mikasa, Levi y Eren. El resto seguía de cerca a los cuatro. Ninguno decía siquiera una palabra. No había nada de qué hablar, en todo caso, al menos en el caso de Historia y los demás.

—Eren —dijo el comandante de improviso. El aludido no desvió la mirada del frente, pero hizo un gesto para denotar que estaba prestando atención—, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó en Stohess contigo y el titán hembra, digo, Annie Leonhart?

—Lo recuerdo —repuso Eren. La visión de Annie recubierta de piedra transparente no era algo fácil de olvidar, sobre todo la imagen de ella, derramando lágrimas—. ¿Aún no han podido sacarla de la roca?

—Lamentablemente, no —dijo el comandante, aunque no lucía decepcionado—. Como sea, asumo que también recuerdas lo que Hange dijo sobre la habilidad de los titanes de endurecer sus cuerpos, y sobre cómo tú también podrías tenerla.

—También lo recuerdo.

—Aunque concuerdo con ella en muchos puntos, lo cierto es que no sabemos si tú posees la misma habilidad que Annie o Reiner. Ellos eran diferentes, en muchos sentidos, a los titanes convencionales. —Erwin hizo una pausa para verificar si había luces que indicaran la proximidad de pueblos o aldeas, para luego continuar con un poco más de urgencia—. Como Hange dijo, si eres capaz de desarrollarla, entonces habremos encontrado un modo efectivo de sellar el muro María. Sin embargo, ese será el paso siguiente. El primero será averiguar qué es lo que tu padre escondió en el sótano de tu casa. Estoy seguro que muchas cosas se aclararán en ese momento.

—¿Y si no puedo desarrollar esa habilidad?

—Entonces habremos corrido un riesgo vano. Pero eso no significa que no lo intentemos, o mejor dicho, tú lo intentes. Cuando hayamos escapado de Karanes, iremos practicando, en caso que sí tengas la habilidad.

—Con el debido respeto, señor, creo que está poniendo mucha presión sobre Eren —le advirtió Mikasa, frunciendo el ceño, pero Erwin no se dio por enterado.

—Si tienes una idea mejor, te escucho —repuso Levi en un tono peligrosamente suave.

Mikasa no dijo nada. Aquella fue respuesta suficiente para Levi.

—Tenemos que arriesgarnos —dijo Erwin, divisando luces entre los árboles—. Ya estamos por llegar a Karanes. Yo iré por la entrada principal. El resto empleará los equipos de maniobras tridimensionales y pasará por encima de los muros. Lo más probable es que la Policía Militar trate de aprehenderme, por lo que les será más fácil para ustedes reunirse con el resto de nuestras fuerzas.

—¿Y qué pasará contigo si eres arrestado? —preguntó Levi, aunque sabía que Erwin también había pensado en eso.

—Es ahí donde entra Eren —respondió el aludido—. Con suerte, la Policía Militar estará lo suficientemente distraída para que ustedes puedan sacarme de la ciudad sin muchos problemas.

Levi exhaló en señal de buscar paciencia.

—Tus planes siempre dependen mucho de la suerte.

—Si hubiera más margen para pensar en mejores alternativas, entonces consideraría un camino más seguro. Desafortunadamente, no hay otras opciones y tampoco tenemos tiempo. Si no descubrimos qué esconde ese sótano, será el fin de todos nosotros y los titanes nos comerán a todos.

—Asumiendo que hallemos algo relevante allá.

Después de esas palabras, Erwin siguió su camino a caballo, mientras que Levi dio la orden a los demás para que desmontaran y treparan hasta la parte superior del muro. Hubo mucho ruido de gas siendo expulsado y de metal horadando piedra. Al final, todo el escuadrón Levi llegó hasta lo más alto del muro, escondiéndose rápidamente tras unas cajas al ver que había patrullas de la Policía Militar merodeando en las cercanías.

—Nos mantendremos ocultos en esta zona —dijo Levi en voz baja y los demás asintieron en silencio—. Yo iré a comprobar el estado del comandante. Eren, si la Policía Militar lo ha interceptado, interviene. Trata de mantener las bajas al mínimo, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo, señor —repuso Eren, quien puso su espalda contra una caja de balas de cañón, notando que Historia estaba a su lado. No sabía por qué, pero le daba la impresión que ella había cambiado mucho desde que le confesó a Ymir cuál era su verdadero nombre. Era como si Krista Lenz hubiera sido el papel de una actriz llamada Historia Reiss, una muy mala actriz a decir verdad. Agradecía que, al menos, fuese más honesta con ella misma.

—Es injusto, ¿verdad? —dijo Historia de repente, sobresaltando a Eren.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tener tanta responsabilidad sobre tus hombros. Sé cómo se siente.

Eren frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Es que… es que he pasado prácticamente toda mi vida soportando que otros decidan por mí. Lo que como, lo que visto, lo que puedo decir… o mi destino. No sé si te lo han dicho, pero soy la hija de un señor regional, y las apariencias para la clase alta son cruciales. Desde que mi media hermana falleció en un incendio, mi padre dictó las reglas sobre las que se erigía mi vida. Fue él quien comenzó a llamarme Krista, ¿sabes?

—¿Y por qué haría tal cosa?

—No lo sé —repuso Historia tristemente, bajando la cabeza—. Es como si mi padre pensara que soy alguna clase de princesa aspirante a algún trono. Recuerdo que leí un libro donde aparecía un personaje llamado Krista. Ella era amable con todos y siempre tenía buenas intenciones. Supongo que mi padre obtuvo la inspiración de ese libro.

—¿Y por qué un señor regional pensaría que tú eres una princesa?

—Jamás me dio una razón. Solamente me dijo que debía hacer esto, decir esto otro, comportarme de esta otra forma…

—¿Y cómo llegaste al Cuerpo de Entrenamiento?

—Fue parte de las condiciones que me puso mi padre —dijo Historia, rodeando sus piernas con sus brazos, fascinada con el suelo—. Tampoco me dio algún motivo, pero asumo que tenía la intención de que yo ingresara a la Policía Militar. Así estaría a salvo.

—Pero, si tu padre quería que tú entraras a la Policía Militar, ¿por qué escogiste ingresar al Cuerpo de Exploración?

—Porque… bueno… supongo que un joven impulsivo y temerario llamado Eren Jaeger (1) me convenció de hacerlo —dijo Historia con una pequeña carcajada.

—Por cierto, ¿no crees que el cabo Levi se está demorando demasiado?

Historia no había reparado en el tiempo que había pasado desde que llegaron a la parte alta del muro Rose, pero no se le antojó demasiado rato.

—Tal vez aún no han detenido al comandante —dijo Historia en voz baja, notando que, a unos pocos metros de ellos, Mikasa la miraba con ojos como rendijas, haciendo un gesto de silencio. Eren pudo ver por qué, cuando vio a una patrulla de la Policía Militar acercarse a las cajas.

Todo habría salido bien, de no ser por el estómago de Sasha. No había comido desde que partieron de Trost y el sonido que la falta de alimento causaba puso en alerta a la patrulla. Sasha se llevó una mano a la boca, sin atreverse siquiera a respirar, mientras que Jean, quien estaba a unos pocos metros de ella, se llevó una mano a la frente, mientras que se escurría hacia unas cajas más allá de los soldados.

Armin también se había percatado del problema y, con mucho cuidado, comenzó a empujar una de las cajas hacia el lado exterior del muro, mientras ponía un ojo al estado de la situación unos metros a su izquierda. Si los soldados descubrían a Sasha, inevitablemente iban a asumir que habría más gente oculta en las cajas, y todo se precipitaría como las fichas de un dominó.

Con un empujón final, Armin señaló a los demás a que se prepararan para arrancar. La caja se volteó por el borde del muro y, con un estruendo que podría despertar a un muerto, cayó, llamando la atención de los efectivos de la Policía Militar. Cuando ellos se dirigieron hacia el lugar de la conmoción, Armin dio la señal y los demás se escabulleron entre las demás cajas, pasando la posición de los soldados y escondiéndose en unas cajas varios metros más allá. Estuvieron esperando varios minutos, hasta que los soldados enviaron a uno de ellos a investigar, mientras que los demás siguieron patrullando, alejándose del escuadrón.

—Bien hecho, Armin —dijo Mikasa, y los demás compusieron expresiones de aprobación—. No creo que a Levi le cueste mucho trabajo encontrarnos en nuestra nueva posición. Además, tiene que evitar a las patrullas, así va a llegar aquí de forma invariable.

Sin embargo, los minutos pasaban, y no había rastros del cabo por ningún sitio. Después de lo que les pareció una hora completa, Levi apareció cerca de la posición de Eren, lo que era conveniente.

—Es tu turno —fue todo lo que dijo.

Eren sabía que debía haber una razón por la que Levi había tardado en llegar, pero ese no era el momento para cuestionar a su superior. Sabiendo que sus poderes funcionaban siempre y cuando tuviera un objetivo concreto, dejó que ese objetivo fuese todo lo que ocupara su mente. Luego, se dejó caer por el interior del muro y se mordió la mano.

Historia, que se encontraba cerca de Eren, le sorprendía aún que un humano pudiera transformarse en aquello que estaba causando la total extinción de la humanidad. No sabía cuál era la razón de por qué Eren podía transformarse en un titán, pero, si actuaba a favor de la raza humana, entonces no tenía reales razones para quejarse. Sin embargo, no podía imaginar la conmoción que suponía el sólo hecho de saber que podía transformarse. Luego, estaba la misma transformación. Se preguntó si aquellos que podían transformarse en titán sentían alguna clase de dolor, fuera del que sentían cuando se hacían daño para iniciar la transformación.

Mientras tanto, los soldados que hacían patrulla en el muro desaparecieron. El escuadrón Levi aprovechó la confusión para penetrar en Karanes, discurriendo por los techos, evitando cualquier confrontación.

—De acuerdo —dijo Levi, dirigiéndose al resto de sus hombres—. Mikasa y yo iremos a rescatar a Erwin. Armin, usa señales de humo para indicar al grueso del Cuerpo de Exploración que vamos a iniciar la salida de la ciudad. No sabemos por cuánto tiempo podrá aguantar Eren contra la Tropa de Guarnición, por eso, debemos darnos prisa. Los demás, diríjanse directamente hacia la salida. Nosotros los seguiremos.

—¡Sí, señor! —corearon todos.

Pese a lo que le había dicho Levi, era difícil que un titán de quince metros pudiera reducir las bajas y los daños. Sin embargo, Eren no mató a ningún civil. Su propósito era distraer a la Policía Militar, aunque sabía que la Tropa de Guarnición también andaría tras él. Lo que no sabía, no obstante, era que los miembros de la Policía Militar no luchaban contra titanes, por lo que simplemente se mantenían alejados, dejando que otros hicieran el trabajo sucio. No pasó mucho rato para que efectivos de la Tropa de Guarnición comenzaran a atacarlo. Por supuesto, gracias a lo ocurrido en Trost, ellos sabían que estaban enfrentando a un humano transformado en titán, y no atacaban para matarlo, sino para detenerlo y reducirlo antes que causara más daños. Eso no significaba que no se sintieran confundidos por el hecho que el mismo titán que había sellado la entrada a Trost, estuviera causando destrozos en Karanes.

Mientras tanto, en los techos, Armin había lanzado un proyectil de color púrpura y siguió su camino hacia la salida de la ciudad. Pronto, en medio de las casas, los miembros del Cuerpo de Exploración salían de sus escondites, descubriendo los caballos y las carretas donde llevaban los pertrechos y los insumos necesarios para la misión. En completo orden y aprovechando el caos en la ciudad, se dirigieron hacia la salida. El escuadrón Levi se encargó de neutralizar no letalmente a los guardias en el acceso principal, de modo que el grueso del Cuerpo de Exploración saliera sin problemas.

Cerca de la salida oeste de Karanes, un grupo de diez soldados custodiaban al comandante Erwin Smith, pero fueron tomados por sorpresa cuando Levi y Mikasa descendieron desde el techo de una casa de tres pisos. No fue necesario emplear las espadas contra ellos, pues ambos Ackermans eran soldados sobresalientes y los efectivos de la Policía Militar no fueron un gran reto para ellos, pese a que usaban armas de fuego. Sin embargo, hubo un disparo, el que hirió la pierna izquierda de Mikasa. La herida no era grave, pero dificultaba el caminar.

—¿Estás bien? —quiso saber Levi. Mikasa gruñó por toda respuesta.

Ambos sostuvieron a Erwin por la cintura y volvieron al techo. Mikasa hacía lo que podía para seguir el paso de Levi, pero el dolor iba en aumento. Apenas pudieron llegar al muro.

Por otro lado, Eren retrocedió al acceso este de Karanes, buscando escapar de la ciudad, aunque cómo lo iba a hacer, siendo tan grande, era aún un misterio. Tal vez aquello no había entrado en los planes del comandante, pero lo que importaba en ese momento era que los soldados de la Tropa de Guarnición le habían hecho heridas severas y apenas podía mantenerse de pie. Un soldado hirió su talón de Aquiles, y hubiera caído al suelo de no ser porque se sostuvo con sus brazos en las paredes. Eren ya no podía seguir resistiendo y dos soldados se acercaba rápido hacia él con el fin de sacarlo del cuerpo del titán.

No supo qué fue lo que cruzó por su mente en ese momento, pero en el momento que los soldados se posaron en los hombros de Eren, su cuello comenzó a adquirir una tonalidad pálida y, segundos más tarde, se había convertido en piedra. El efecto fue extendiéndose a lo largo de todo el cuerpo del titán, ramificándose hacia fuera, de modo que tocaran las paredes interiores del gran portal.

Cuando todo hubo acabado, la entrada lucía como si el titán se hubiera fusionado con el muro. La roca se rompió a la altura de la nuca y el cuerpo de Eren quedó colgando, claramente inconsciente. Por fortuna, se encontraba del lado correcto del portal y efectivos del Cuerpo de Exploración pudieron sacarlo sin problemas del titán de piedra.

—¡Eren! —exclamó Mikasa al ver el cuerpo inconsciente de su amigo, pero no pudo seguir avanzando a causa del dolor en su pierna.

—¡Así se hace, Eren! —exclamó Sasha y los demás mostraron su aprobación.

Y así, el osado plan de Erwin Smith había matado dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Habían escapado de Karanes y se habían asegurado que nadie los siguiera.

Nadie notó la sangre que brotaba de la nariz de Eren.

* * *

(1) Parece que Attack on Titan tampoco se salva de los cambios de nombres. Aunque aquí puse el apellido de Eren como "Jaeger", he visto que en otras partes lo llaman "Yeager". Al final, ni sé cuál de los dos apellidos es el correcto. También pasa con Krista Lenz, que muchas veces la veo nombrada como Christa Renz. Esto es algo que también ocurre en el anime con el que estoy cruzando AoT, o sea, Sailor Moon. (Usagi/Bunny/Serena, por citar un ejemplo, claro que en ese caso sé que el nombre original es Usagi).

 **Nota:** Acabo de actualizar este capítulo un poco para corregir unos errores de los que me percaté mientras veía nuevamente la segunda temporada. La idea de que Eren podía endurecer su cuerpo fue de Hange, no de Erwin. xD


	4. Inquietud

III  
Inquietud  
El regreso a Shiganshina, Parte 3

Mitras, esa misma noche

Una paloma volaba en dirección a una de las ventanas del amplio palacio de gobierno. En sus patas llevaba un rollo de papel. Había volado cientos de kilómetros para entregar ese mensaje y esperaba una recompensa a la par de su esfuerzo.

El ave penetró en la ventana abierta. Era evidente que el dueño de la habitación estaba esperando que la paloma llegara. Cuando se posó sobre el marco de la ventana, el hombre que esperaba el mensaje le acercó un cuenco con comida para ave y un poco de agua, las cuales la paloma agradeció.

Lor Ulrich desenrolló el papel y leyó concienzudamente el mensaje. A medida que progresaba la lectura, más le iban gustando las noticias que provenían desde Karanes. Pese a que la noticia bien podría cambiarlo todo, no había grandes recompensas sin correr grandes riesgos. Después de todo, si el plan tenía éxito, iba a asegurar su posición en el poder.

Lo único que faltaba era que su recurso hiciera un buen trabajo.

Ulrich sabía que había corrido un riesgo al usar a esa persona para la labor, pero era el único con el cerebro y la tenacidad para realizar su parte sin fallar. Lo único que habría podido entorpecer el plan había sido la actuación de la Tropa de Guarnición en Karanes. O no fueron informados de su rol o sí les había llegado las órdenes, pero decidieron no acatarlas. Pero lidiaría con eso después. Había otras cosas que requerían su atención, entre ellas, lo que estaba ocurriendo en Trost.

La desaparición de cualquier miembro del Culto de los Muros era un atentado catastrófico contra el status quo, pues ellos eran los custodios de todo lo que la gente no sabía sobre los mismos muros. Sin embargo, desde que el Cuerpo de Exploración vio el titán dentro del muro Sina, Ulrich temía que el secreto no se mantuviera por mucho tiempo. Y era imperativo que los secretos de los muros jamás fuesen revelados. Si el Cuerpo de Exploración había secuestrado a uno de los sacerdotes, entonces solamente era cuestión de tiempo para que la balanza del poder se inclinara en una dirección que no le convenía a la monarquía.

Con esos asuntos en mente, Lor Ulrich tomó dos trozos de papel en blanco y escribió dos mensajes claros y concisos. Para ese menester, decidió emplear dos palomas (disponía de tres), de modo de agilizar el envío. No estaba seguro de si el segundo mensaje iba a llegar a tiempo, pero contaba con que las condiciones fuesen favorables. En cuanto al primero, estaba seguro que iba a llegar al destinatario correcto, y que las órdenes se iba a cumplir a cabalidad.

Sin embargo, había algo positivo entre todos aquellos asuntos.

Aún si el Cuerpo de Exploración lograra llegar a Shiganshina, ninguno de ellos tenía forma de saber lo que ocultaba la bóveda del tesoro del rey.

36 kilómetros al sur de Karanes, al día siguiente

Erwin había decidido acampar junto a un bosque pequeño. Aunque los titanes fuesen menos activos por las noches, no era inteligente avanzar a ciegas, aun con antorchas. Necesitaba un plan para llegar a Shiganshina con la mayor cantidad de soldados posible. Después de varias horas de debate, se llegó a la conclusión que la formación de larga distancia seguía siendo la opción más viable para recorrer el largo camino hasta el muro María. Dos horas más transcurrieron para organizar a los soldados.

Como había ocurrido la primera vez, Eren estaría en el sector más protegido de la formación, junto con el escuadrón Levi. Sin embargo, a diferencia de aquella fallida expedición, no había forma de que alguien supiera la verdadera posición de Eren. De hecho, solamente el escuadrón Levi había sido informado al respecto. Como bien sabían Eren e Historia, no solamente debían preocuparse de los titanes que se interpusieran en el camino, sino de los traidores también, quienes tenían información sobre la formación de larga distancia, e irían directo hacia Eren, matando a cuantos soldados se interpusieran en sus caminos.

Historia no había dormido bien anoche. Se había revolcado de un lado a otro en su cama improvisada, a veces exclamando cosas sin sentido en sueños. Notó que había estado derramando lágrimas sin que ella fuese consciente de ello y se las limpió. No recordaba casi nada del sueño, solamente unas imágenes fugaces y algunos gritos. Para despejarse la mente, decidió mojarse la cabeza y beber un poco de agua, notando que Eren se encontraba cerca, haciendo lo mismo. Se dio cuenta que, como ella, ostentaba ojeras.

—¿Tuviste un mal sueño?

—Debió haber sido eso —dijo Eren con voz queda, sin mirar a Historia—. No recuerdo nada de lo que soñé. Solamente… imágenes difusas, como cuando giras la cabeza muy rápido y el mundo se vuelve un borrón.

—No es poco común que no puedas recordar un sueño —dijo Historia, sentándose sobre el suelo, mirando cómo los demás soldados se levantaban. Algunos ya hacían guardia en caso que algún titán se acercara—. Me pasa a menudo, cuando estoy muy cansada. Se supone que cuando haces mucha actividad física, no tienes sueños.

—Debe ser difícil dormir bien —dijo Eren, imitando a Historia, pero seguía sin mirarla—. Sobre todo con estos malditos titanes amenazando con matarnos. No estamos ni cerca de saber qué son y de dónde diablos provienen.

Historia miró a Eren con el ceño fruncido, y él giró su cabeza, encontrándose con su mirada.

—Has cambiado, Eren. Antes solamente querías matarlos.

—Aún pienso en exterminarlos, pero hay tantos misterios en este mundo que a veces me pregunto de dónde provienen y por qué matan gente. De hecho, esto último siempre me lo he preguntado, pero siempre que ocurre eso, solamente creo que deberían morirse de una vez.

—Tal vez no quieres complicarte la existencia con preguntas que quizás no tengan solución.

Eren dejó de mirar a Historia y se puso de pie, secándose la cara con un paño que estaba colgado junto a una de las carretas.

—Tal vez. —Eren dejó el paño donde se encontraba e Historia también se puso de pie—. Iré a ver cómo se encuentra Mikasa.

Eren dejó sola a Historia y se adentró en una de las tantas tiendas de campaña, donde Mikasa estaba siendo atendida. La bala ya había sido extraída, pero la herida aún sangraba. Sin embargo, el dolor había estado disminuyendo lentamente desde la extracción de la bala.

—Eren.

—Parece que ahora soy yo quien debe cuidarte —dijo el aludido, arrodillándose frente a Mikasa y mojando un paño para lavar su herida—. Siempre decías que si no estabas conmigo, yo iba a morir pronto.

—Y lo seguiré diciendo.

—Mikasa —interrumpió Eren con un poco de brusquedad—, no puedes estar siempre velando por mí. Diablos, casi matas a Reiner y Bertholdt, solamente porque tenían intenciones de secuestrarme, amenazaste a Historia con matar a Ymir, ¿solamente para que después te pongas blanda confesando cosas que no venían al caso? ¿Por qué me dijiste esas palabras, después que Hannes murió?

Mikasa se puso ligeramente colorada al recordar ese momento. No sabía qué decir, ahora que Eren había sacado el tema a colación.

—¿Sabes? Ya estoy harto de que me sigas protegiendo. ¡Ya no soy un niño, Mikasa! ¡Tampoco soy un tonto o un ignorante! Puede que aún sea débil, pero eso no significa que siempre lo sea. Pero, ¿cómo diablos puedo ser más fuerte si no me lo permites?

—Eren…

—¡Basta! —exclamó el aludido, callando a Mikasa al instante—. Basta—. Eren respiró hondo para calmarse y seguir lavando la herida de ella—. Por favor, Mikasa. Déjame más espacio para cometer errores y aprender de ellos. Sí, he sido impulsivo, sí, soy débil, pero la única forma en que pueda cambiar eso es que no estés todo el tiempo encima de mí.

Se hizo el silencio dentro de la carpa. Mikasa se tomaba la bufanda, mirando a Eren con ojos brillantes. Aunque todo lo que había dicho Eren era cierto, simplemente no podía dejarlo solo, no podía permitir que cometiera errores, porque en ese mundo, cualquier error conducía a la muerte. Y ya se ha dicho que lo último que ella quería era que Eren muriera, aunque la razón detrás de aquel temor había cambiado hace algún tiempo. No se atrevía a ponerle un nombre a aquella razón, pues temía lo que aquello podía significar. Por eso, después que Hannes murió, había escogido no ser directa con Eren con sus palabras. Y eran tres las palabras que ella se moría por decirle, pero no tenía el valor de decirlas. Y, como era predecible, Eren no supo interpretar lo que ella realmente quiso decir.

—Lo siento, Eren —dijo Mikasa en voz baja y rehuyendo su mirada—. Es que… no quiero que mueras. Eres la única familia que me queda.

 _¿Por qué sigo diciendo esas cosas? Eren no es ningún familiar. Su padre me aceptó en su hogar, nada más. ¡No sigas engañándote a ti misma! ¡Se honesta con él!_

—No voy a morir —repuso Eren, no sin una cierta pizca de brusquedad—. No partiré de este mundo sin haber conocido el mar, los lagos de fuego y los campos de agua congelada de los que Armin me habló. Haré lo que sea para sobrevivir esta maldita guerra.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la carpa y Mikasa seguía sin mirar a Eren. Apenas sentía el dolor en su pierna, mientras que él acabó de lavar la herida sin decir ninguna palabra. Los minutos se alargaban y daba la impresión que nada ocurría alrededor de ellos dos. Al final, lo que finalmente rompió el silencio fue la orden de Erwin de poner todo a punto para la partida. Eren dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y, dando una intensa mirada a Mikasa, salió de la carpa.

El campamento se deshizo rápidamente y no dejaron ninguna huella de que alguna vez alguien estuvo allí. Los soldados montaron sus caballos, ordenaron los pertrechos, distribuyeron los dispositivos de comunicaciones y, cuando el sol acabó de asomarse por encima de las montañas lejanas, Erwin Smith dio la orden de cabalgar hacia Shiganshina.

Hubo muchos soldados que tragaron saliva cuando el comandante indicó la partida. Desde ese momento en adelante, no había vuelta atrás. Era Shiganshina, o la muerte. Y Jean lo tenía más claro que muchos de los soldados del Cuerpo de Exploración.

Pese a que juzgaba que Eren había desempeñado un rol ejemplar al bloquear cualquier intento de persecución, también creía que había conseguido endurecer a su titán por pura suerte. Tal vez en Shiganshina, las cosas sean muy diferentes, pues sabía que parte del plan del comandante era sellar el muro María usando a Eren, pero él ya había probado que sus poderes de titán no eran confiables. No tenía idea de lo que pretendía hacer Erwin Smith si el plan fallaba, pero sí tenía claro que, de haber un plan de contingencia, muchos soldados iban a perder la vida. Y no estaba en sus intereses morir en esa misión.

—¡Inicien la formación de larga distancia! —ordenó Erwin, y los soldados fueron dividiéndose hasta que ya ninguno podía verse entre los árboles y las aldeas desiertas que había en el camino hacia el muro María.

Armin, como la primera vez, tenía por función informar al resto de la formación mediante las señales de humo. Los colores eran los mismos: rojo en caso que apareciera un titán común, verde para señalar la nueva dirección y negro en caso que apareciera un excéntrico. No obstante, aunque ya tuviera experiencia con esta clase de maniobras, en esa ocasión no solamente tendrían que lidiar con un humano con la capacidad de transformarse en un titán, sino con dos, posiblemente tres.

 _Recuerdo que Ymir se fue con Reiner y Bertholdt. Ellos tres conocen la formación de larga distancia, por lo que sabrán dónde atacar, si es que quieren a Eren. No estoy seguro si Ymir estará colaborando con ellos dos o no… espera un momento. Ahora recuerdo que ella quería a Historia, aunque no sé para qué motivo. Eso no importa ahora. Ella también se encuentra en peligro. Debo encontrar una forma de avisar a los demás._

En la retaguardia, Historia cabalgaba en una muy apretada formación junto con el resto del escuadrón Levi. Ya había pasado un tiempo considerable desde la partida y no había visto señales de humo de ningún tipo. Normalmente, aquello podía considerarse como algo bueno, pero la ausencia de titanes en campo abierto era inquietante. Era como si estuvieran esperando por algo.

Unos cuantos puestos mas adelante, Erwin había llegado a la misma conclusión que Historia. Aquel comportamiento de los titanes era inesperado. No había informes de ningún soldado caído en combate y el grupo de búsqueda no había encontrado señal alguna de que hubiera titanes cerca.

—Esto es extraño —dijo Hange, quien se puso lado a lado con Erwin—. Siempre creímos que los titanes no poseían inteligencia, pero esto contradice lo que hemos averiguado de ellos.

—Eso, o están obedeciendo a alguien —dijo Erwin, recordando los reportes de la última expedición—. No sé si recuerdas que Eren, al menos por un momento, pudo controlar a los titanes. Si hay alguien que posee la misma habilidad, y sabe cómo usarla, entonces bien podríamos estar cayendo en una trampa. Es una lástima que no dispongamos mapas de esta zona.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Teniendo mapas de este lugar podríamos establecer un curso que cruce la mayor cantidad de bosques posible sin tomar demasiados desvíos. Sin embargo, esto es lo que hay. El gobierno no nos dejó otra opción. Ahora somos enemigos de la humanidad, lo queramos o no.

—¿No crees que es un poco drástico decir algo así?

—No es para nada drástico —repuso Erwin en un tono sombrío—. El gobierno prefiere hacernos a un lado, el pueblo no está contento con nuestros fracasos… tal vez sea difícil aceptarlo, pero estamos entrando en una oscuridad de la que difícilmente hay un escape. Pero no hay otras personas que estén dispuestas a ensuciarse las manos por el bien de la humanidad.

Hubo un silencio denso entre los dos, empañado por el sonido del viento al cabalgar y las herraduras de los caballos golpeando el suelo. Tuvieron que pasar dos minutos para que Erwin volviera a tomar la palabra.

—¿Y has averiguado algo más sobre el cristal que protege a Annie Leonhart?

Pese a que la misión era lo más serio que había emprendido alguna vez, Hange no pudo contener la emoción acerca de lo que había descubierto la tarde de la partida de Karanes. Al fin, después de horas de trabajo y varias noches en vela, el esfuerzo había rendido frutos tangibles.

—Bueno, he comprobado que el cristal que rodea a Annie tiene la misma composición que la piedra de los muros, pero me estaba haciendo la pregunta sobre cómo un ser orgánico podía crear una estructura inorgánica. Después recordé que los cuerpos de los titanes son sorprendentemente livianos, como si lo que viéramos fuese una parte de lo que realmente existe. Tal vez… estas estructuras de piedra formen parte de lo que no podemos ver.

—Es un interesante pensamiento —dijo Erwin, sin dejar de mirar al frente—. ¿Podría ser de alguna utilidad para que Eren pueda controlar ese poder?

—Bueno, dado que la roca, tanto en el caso de Annie como en el de los muros, es usada de forma defensiva, creo que este endurecimiento de los titanes es un mecanismo de defensa.

—Y tal vez solamente funcione en caso que el titán se encuentre en peligro —completó Erwin—. Pero, si lo que dices es cierto, y los muros están hechos de titanes, ¿de qué se estaban protegiendo ellos?

Hange se quedó en silencio, considerando que no tenían suficiente información para responder aquella pregunta. Al final, le dio más prioridad al hecho que no había aparecido ningún titán desde que salieron de Karanes. Ya habían avanzado varios kilómetros con la formación intacta, y Erwin comenzó a sospechar que no le iba a gustar nada lo que había al final del camino.

Una columna de humo amarillo apareció por el flanco izquierdo. Erwin supuso que alguien debía entregar información importante relativa a la misión. Decidió enviar a uno de sus escoltas para averiguar de qué se trataba.

El comandante no vio la paloma que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el sur.

* * *

 **Nota:** He visto que al Cuerpo de Exploración también lo llaman Legión de Reconocimiento, pero al final, son la misma cosa. Yo escogí llamar a ese grupo "Cuerpo de Exploración" porque fue así como los conocí primero. En la traducción de la segunda temporada supe que también eran llamados "Legión de Reconocimiento", e investigando más a fondo, noté que en inglés existe la misma dicotomía. En este caso, Legión de Reconocimiento sería algo así como "Scout Regiment" y Cuerpo de Exploración sería "Survey Corps". Por cierto, esto también pasa en Sailor Moon, con el asunto entre Scouts y Senshi (yo las llamo Sailor Senshi), aunque la creadora de Sailor Moon apostó por llamarlas Guardianas desde hace un tiempo ya (que es una traducción alternativa de la palabra "Senshi", usualmente traducida como "guerrero"). Sí, es un lío, pero nosotros no tomamos esas decisiones. xD


	5. Ataque sorpresa

IV  
Ataque sorpresa  
El regreso a Shiganshina, Parte 4

—No esperé que los titanes se refrenaran de atacar —dijo Erwin a Hange, viendo que no había señales rojas ni negras—. Vamos a tener que cambiar de estrategia.

—¿Ahora?

—No tenemos otra alternativa. Si los titanes no atacan ahora, seguramente lo harán cuando estemos cerca del muro María. Deberemos asegurar el muro primero, luego investigar el sótano de la casa de Eren.

—Me parece una buena idea —aprobó Hange, recordando la columna de humo amarillo que había aparecido hace unos pocos minutos atrás—. Por cierto, ¿por qué alguien querrá decirnos algo en medio de la misión? ¿Será información relevante?

—No habría enviado una señal de humo si no fuese importante. —Erwin ordenó a uno de sus hombres a averiguar quién había enviado la información y para qué—. Volviendo a lo que estábamos hablando, puede que nos encontremos con el titán colosal y el acorazado. He leído reportes sobre un titán bestia que también se encuentra en los alrededores del muro María.

—¿Un titán bestia? Pensé que los titanes eran humanos. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije acerca de Ragako, el pueblo de donde viene el recluta Connie Springer?

—Lo recuerdo —repuso Erwin en un tono lúgubre—. Algo pasó allí, algo que no entendemos. Algo, o alguien, debió transformar a los aldeanos en titanes. Lo que ignoro es cómo.

El soldado que Erwin había enviado a averiguar lo del humo amarillo regresó. Hange notó que lucía sorprendido.

—¡Comandante! —exclamó el soldado, puesto que el viento impedía cualquiera conversación normal—. ¡La persona que emitió la señal de humo me pidió que le entregara el siguiente mensaje! ¡Dice que una tal Historia Reiss también se encuentra en peligro!

Erwin se quedó pensando en el mensaje. No le importaba mucho quién lo había enviado. Recordó la última expedición y el caos que había surgido a partir de eso. De acuerdo con los reportes, uno de los miembros del Cuerpo de Exploración había tratado de llevarse a Historia, junto con Reiner y Bertholdt.

—Ymir —dijo Erwin y Hange no entendió qué quiso decir el comandante con eso.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Ymir trató de llevarse a Historia Reiss a un lugar desconocido —aclaró Erwin, y Hange recordó los reportes de aquella desastrosa batalla—. No sé con qué propósito habrá querido hacerlo, pero también recuerdo las palabras del pastor Nick sobre ella.

—Dijo que ella tenía algo que ver con los secretos de los muros —añadió Hange, mirando instintivamente hacia atrás, en la siguiente posición—. Por cierto, me aseguré que el pastor viniera con nosotros. De ese modo, la Policía Militar no tendrá acceso a él, en caso que intenten asesinarlo.

—Pero estará en peligro de ser devorado por un titán.

—No, no lo estará. De acuerdo con su estrategia de ataque, solamente el escuadrón Levi entrará en Shiganshina, mientras que los demás proveerán cobertura en caso que los titanes intenten atraparlos. Una vez sellada la entrada exterior y asegurada la ciudad, entraremos e investigaremos el sótano. Nick no estará en el frente, sino que en la retaguardia, aunque asumo que debe haberse mojado los pantalones ya.

—Hange —dijo Erwin con una pequeña sonrisa—, te estás convirtiendo en una apostadora, igual que yo.

—No digas eso, Erwin. Te aseguro que ese pobre cultista estará en buenas manos.

—Eso espero.

Varias posiciones más atrás, los miembros del escuadrón Levi lucían cada vez más nerviosos a causa de la ausencia de titanes. Como era natural, ambos Ackermans mantenían la calma, mirando en todas direcciones, buscando alguna señal de que los titanes pudieran estar escondidos, esperando para atacar. Habían cabalgado durante toda la mañana y la cosa había permanecido tranquila, algo que a Levi no le gustaba mucho. Le daba la impresión que ellos estaban cayendo en alguna clase de trampa. Sin embargo, los titanes generalmente no eran capaces de pensar por su cuenta. Había algo que no encajaba en todo eso.

 _Es como si quisieran que lleguemos al muro María. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué, de repente, los titanes se volvieron inteligentes? No, no puede ser. Alguien debe estar controlándolos, de la misma forma en que Eren lo hizo en la última expedición. ¿Pero quién podría ser ese individuo? ¿Tendrá los mismos poderes que Eren? Supongo que lo sabremos cuando lleguemos al muro._

Historia compartía las preocupaciones de su superior, pero había algo más que la tenía tensa.

 _Ymir. ¿Por qué te fuiste sin mí? ¿Estarás viva en este momento? ¿Volveré a verte otra vez? Espero que estés sana y salva y que vivas una vida de la que estés orgullosa, tal como me enseñaste. También espero que Reiner y Bertholdt hayan sido misericordiosos contigo, si es que estás con ellos. Yo trataré de seguir tu consejo, cueste lo que me cueste._

Mikasa hacía lo mismo que Levi, pero en dirección contraria, de modo de cubrir más terreno al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, no estaba totalmente concentrada en la misión, debido a la conversación que había tenido con Eren. Además, el dolor en su pierna, aunque la herida ya no sangrara y no le causara dolor, igual le molestaba, sobre todo cuando debía espolear a su caballo.

 _¿Por qué me alejas de ti, Eren? ¿Ya no me quieres a tu lado? Tu madre me dijo que siempre velara por ti, y eso es lo que haré. Pero tú no me lo permites. No es solamente por mis sentimientos, sino también porque es mi deber. Pero… pero tienes razón. Hay ocasiones en las que he llevado mi rol demasiado lejos. Se supone que debo protegerte, no amenazar a otras personas que se pongan en mi camino… porque deben tener sus razones para ello. No quiero alejarme de ti, Eren, por eso, respetaré tu decisión. Mantendré mi distancia, pero cuando estés en peligro, allí estaré para protegerte._

Eren miraba a Mikasa con atención y pudo ver que había llegado a una conclusión importante, pues se veía menos tensa que antes. Siempre la veía con un rostro serio y adusto, lo que no le beneficiaba mucho cuando se trataba de entablar vínculos sociales. Era increíble cómo alguien podía cambiar su apariencia simplemente liberando tensión y Eren fue más consciente que nunca de que Mikasa era, por encima de todo, una mujer. No obstante, aquello difícilmente era el punto. Podía reflexionar sobre eso más tarde. Lo que importaba en ese momento era llegar al muro María, sellar la entrada y averiguar, de una vez por todas, qué diablos quería que su padre supiera. Involuntariamente, se llevó una mano a su pecho, donde colgaba la llave que él le había entregado.

 _Pronto sabremos la verdad de este mundo y podremos derrotar de una vez a los titanes. Después, exploraremos este mundo, llegaremos al mar y veremos aquellos lagos de fuego de los que tanto hablaba Armin. ¡Seremos libres al fin! ¡Eso es algo por lo que vale la pena pelear y morir!_

Eren se preguntó si Armin estaría seguro, pues era el único miembro del escuadrón Levi que no estaba junto a él. Supuso que Erwin había juzgado que era más útil en comunicaciones, pues Armin no era un guerrero. No había nacido para matar titanes, sino para tomar decisiones bajo presión. Aquel puesto era perfecto para él, aunque sí le preocupó que estuviera tan cerca del grupo de búsqueda.

Volviendo a Levi, aquella situación le había recordado a su primera misión en el seno del Cuerpo de Exploración, cuando todo el mundo se encontraba tenso a causa de la ausencia de titanes, solamente para entender que algo los estaba atrayendo. Había jurado jamás hablar de aquella misión, y lo había hecho delante del mismísimo rey Fritz, junto con un centenar de otros miembros del Cuerpo de Exploración. Aun cuando la tensión era palpable en los demás, los recuerdos vinieron a él en torrente.

Año 845, distrito de Shiganshina

Levi había sido el mejor recluta de su promoción, pero, por alguna razón, no le habían permitido participar en ninguna expedición, pese a su decisión expresa de entrar al Cuerpo de Exploración. Pensaba que aquella era la mejor forma de redimirse de una vida de crimen y asesinatos. No obstante, daba la impresión que esa expedición en particular era de suma importancia y el Cuerpo de Exploración debía entregarlo todo para el cumplimiento de la misión.

—Pienso que te debo una explicación —dijo el, por entonces líder de escuadrón, Erwin Smith, mientras montaba su caballo—. Debes saber por qué no te hemos usado en expediciones anteriores.

—Te agradecería una explicación —dijo Levi, como si en realidad no quisiera escuchar ni una sola palabra.

—Lo que pasa es que las expediciones anteriores fueron solamente misiones de reconocimiento. Seguramente sabes que estamos tratando de establecer el primer puesto de avanzada fuera de los muros. Pues, en esta misión haremos precisamente eso, y necesitamos a todos nuestros soldados. Y tú eres el mejor, por lejos.

—¿Y se supone que debo sentirme orgulloso de eso?

—No espero que te sientas así —dijo Erwin, esperando por la señal del comandante para iniciar la partida—. Solamente quiero que entiendas que no queríamos desperdiciar buenos soldados en meras misiones de reconocimiento, donde no era necesario matar titanes. Y créeme, ahora será necesario.

—¿Y qué habrías hecho tú si fueses comandante?

Erwin permaneció unos segundos en silencio antes de responder.

—Algo muy diferente.

El Cuerpo de Exploración inició la marcha y salieron al exterior del muro María. Sin embargo, lo primero que notaron los soldados fue que no había titanes cerca. Ni junto al muro ni en ninguna parte. Normalmente, la Tropa de Guarnición divisaba a algún que otro titán acercándose al perímetro del muro, pero jamás en grandes números. Sin embargo, no se podía ver ningún titán hasta donde podía alcanzar la vista.

Levi había visto titanes pulular en las cercanías desde lo alto del muro María, y el hecho que no hubiera ninguno le causaba una profunda inquietud. Era como si algo les estuviera llamando o atrayendo, pero no tenía idea de qué podría ser. A medida que el Cuerpo de Exploración se iba internando cada vez más en territorio de titanes, la tensión iba creciendo cada vez más. Levi vio que algunos soldados tragaban saliva, asustándose con cualquier sonido fuera de lo común. En lo que a él le concernía, le preocupaba más lo que podrían encontrar al final del camino, si es que había algún final.

Dos horas pasaron desde la partida de Shiganshina, y ningún soldado había peleado contra algún titán. Sin embargo, a la tercera hora de cabalgata, junto a un enorme bosque de cipreses, Levi pudo ver al primer titán, deambulando entre los árboles, pero parecía ignorarlos por completo. Aquel no era un comportamiento típico de un titán. Más encima, Levi notó que daba vueltas por los mismos lugares, como si estuviera haciendo guardia.

—No es lo que haría normalmente un titán, ¿verdad?

Levi giró la cabeza y vio que Erwin le había hablado.

—Por supuesto que no —repuso, luciendo exasperado—. ¿Qué se supone que hará el comandante?

—No sabe aún cuál será el plan de acción. Si establecemos el puesto de avanzada aquí, puede que atraiga a los titanes y seamos derrotados. El otro curso sería investigar aquel bosque y averiguar por qué los titanes se están comportando de ese modo. Sin embargo, eso sería arriesgado, y podríamos perder a más de la mitad de los hombres. Creo que la acción más segura sería seguir con el plan y establecer el puesto de avanzada.

Sin embargo, cuando las órdenes del comandante llegaron, Levi se dio cuenta que estaba tratando de abarcar demasiado. Sin embargo, no era su deber cuestionar una orden, sino obedecerla. Aprovechando su notable fuerza, Levi ayudó a montar el campamento, el cual se iba a ubicar al alero de un bosque cercano, a unos seiscientos metros de donde los titanes hacían guardia.

—Espero que los titanes no se den cuenta que estamos aquí —dijo Levi cuando hubo acabado con sus labores—. Aún pienso que el plan del comandante es arriesgado. Establecernos aquí y enviar a un escuadrón a ese bosque. Lo único que conseguiremos serán hombres muertos.

—Bueno, ¿y no es eso lo que hacemos todos los días? —dijo Erwin, quien estaría a cargo del escuadrón encargado de penetrar en el bosque—. Quiero que te prepares, Levi. Toma un equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, cuchillas, gas y reúnete conmigo en media hora.

Levi frunció el ceño.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

—Tendremos más oportunidades de sobrevivir si nos acompañas —dijo Erwin, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Levi—. Supongo que pronto veremos por qué fuiste el primero de tu promoción.

Año 850, 25 kilómetros al norte del muro María

Los recuerdos de Levi fueron interrumpidos por algo que sabía que iba a ver, tarde o temprano.

Una columna de humo rojo alzándose hacia el cielo.

La señal había aparecido justo al frente de la formación. Momentos más tarde, una columna de humo verde fue visible, la cual se inclinaba hacia la izquierda. Levi y el resto de su escuadrón cambiaron de rumbo al instante, pero cuando la formación acababa de hacerlo, dos columnas de humo rojo fueron avistadas por la izquierda.

—¿Pero qué diablos?

La próxima señal verde tenía una inclinación mucho más pronunciada hacia la derecha. Otros imitaron el procedimiento, solamente para ver que cuatro columnas de humo rojo se alzaban por el flanco derecho. Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una locura.

Por instinto, Levi miró hacia atrás, y vio no menos de tres columnas de humo rojo.

 _Sabía que esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Estamos rodeados. Tendremos que pelear._

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que las columnas de humo rojo eran más frecuentes en los flancos y por atrás. Solamente había habido una señal delante de ellos.

 _¿Por qué habrá más titanes en los lados y atrás que adelante? ¿Por qué se comportan de forma tan rara? Tampoco ha habido reportes de bajas en el grupo de búsqueda. ¿Qué será lo que está pasando?_

En el flanco derecho, Armin se estaba preguntando la misma cosa, mientras indicaba la presencia de otro titán usando una señal roja.

 _Nunca he visto a los titanes comportarse de ese modo. Es como si siguieran una estrategia. Lo más extraño es que casi no hay titanes adelante… espera un momento. Esto lo he visto antes. Es como cuando un pastor trata de hacer que las ovejas sigan un camino determinado. ¡No puede ser! ¡Nos están guiando! Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué los titanes quieren que lleguemos a Shiganshina? ¿Acaso quieren que lleguemos al sótano de la casa de Eren? No, eso no tiene sentido. Lo que sea que esconde ese sótano debe contener información adversa para los titanes…_

Fue cuando Armin sintió un gran temor atenazarlo. Había entendido por qué los titanes se estaban comportando de ese modo, y se trataba de algo para nada bueno. Sabiendo que el comandante debía conocer esa información, Armin usó una señal de humo amarilla, como la primera vez.

La línea blanca del muro María se hizo visible, así como la entrada a Shiganshina. Y los titanes seguían sin atacar. Erwin ordenó que siguieran adelante, aun a riesgo de perder algunos soldados en el proceso. Sin embargo, aquello no ocurrió y la formación llegó a las puertas de Shiganshina sin perder un solo hombre. Erwin ordenó que el grueso de la formación se instalara en un bosque cercano, e indicó a Levi y su escuadrón a que penetrara en la ciudad.

—Tengan mucho cuidado —le recomendó Erwin a Levi antes que este último penetrara en la ciudad—. Acaba de llegarme una información inquietante sobre el comportamiento de los titanes. Al parecer, ellos nos condujeron intencionalmente hasta acá, por lo que espero que te encuentres con una trampa en el momento que cruces esa puerta. Mantén los ojos abiertos.

—Estamos preparados —dijo Levi antes de llevar a su escuadrón a las puertas de Shiganshina.

Eren se vio asaltado por recuerdos terribles de aquella masacre. Podía ver claramente como el titán acorazado destruía esa puerta sin grandes problemas, matando a varios soldados al mismo tiempo. Tragando saliva y armándose de valor, siguió cabalgando. Sabía que debían asegurar la zona antes de proceder a tapar el agujero en la puerta sur, y esperaba encontrarse con algún titán más temprano que tarde.

De pronto, un destello amarillento se pudo ver en el lado sur de la ciudad. Luego, otro más. Se sintió un temblor que espantó a los caballos y el escuadrón Levi miró, con espanto, cómo dos titanes habían aparecido de la nada.

Eran el titán colosal y el titán acorazado.


	6. Acorralados

V  
Acorralados  
La batalla de Shiganshina, Parte 1

* * *

 **Nota:** Juzgué que el título de este fic resultaba muy ambiguo y decidí cambiarlo un poco. Desde este momento, la historia se titulará "Esclavos del destino". Pronto verás por qué lo decidí así.

También olvidé mencionar que habrá un romance entre dos chicas (si es que no lo notaste antes). Si no te gustan las mujeres lesbianas, huye de este fic como si un titán te estuviera persiguiendo. xD

Un saludo.

* * *

Ambos titanes se abrieron paso entre las casas, pero Levi y los demás vieron que ninguno de los dos tenía alguna intención de atacarlos. Se acercaban a paso lento, destruyendo algunas construcciones en el acto. A Levi le daba lo mismo las casas. Después de todo, Shiganshina era una ciudad muerta.

Historia jamás había visto a ambos titanes desde tan cerca. Daba vértigo mirarlos hacia arriba, sobre todo al titán colosal, quien era más alto que los mismos muros. Claro, ella había enfrentado a titanes antes, pero aquellos no inspiraban el temor reverente que imponían aquellos dos. Pero también estaba el hecho que ambos titanes eran humanos que podían transformarse a voluntad, tal como Eren e Ymir.

Todos, menos Mikasa y Levi, tragaron saliva al ver que el titán acorazado se inclinaba hacia delante, tal vez para atacarlos, pero eso no llegó a ocurrir. Simplemente había adoptado una postura más estable. Luego, vapor comenzó a brotar de su cuello y, segundos más tarde, una figura emergió del titán. Eren crispó los puños y apretó los dientes al ver a Reiner salir de su titán. Lo mismo hizo Connie. Quería escuchar de la misma boca de Reiner que ellos no eran traidores a la humanidad y que hacían lo que estaban haciendo por un propósito.

—Hasta que al fin diste la cara, maldito traidor —rugió Eren, haciendo un ademán para morderse la mano, pero Levi le dedicó una mirada penetrante y él volvió a tragar saliva, pero siguió fulminando a Reiner con la mirada.

—Danos una razón para no matarles en este momento —dijo Levi en una voz baja, pero perfectamente audible—. Habla.

—No queremos más muertes —dijo Reiner en un tono alto y claro, de modo que todos oyeran—. Lo único que queremos es a Eren… y a Historia.

Historia sintió una desagradable electricidad surcar sus nervios. _¿Para qué me quieren? ¿Acaso saben cuál es mi ascendencia?_

—¡Ven por mí, maldito traidor de mierda! —exclamó Eren, pero Levi volvió a mirarle. Eren no dijo nada más.

—¿Para qué los quieres? —preguntó Levi con su calma habitual.

—Eso es algo que no nos está permitido revelar —repuso Reiner, mirando a Levi, luego a Eren y, por último, deteniéndose un buen momento en Historia. En realidad, solamente quería a Eren. Ymir era quien quería a Historia, pero ella se había separado de ellos, supuestamente a buscarla en secreto—. Sin embargo, eso no significa que no tengan opción, pues la tienen. Lo que voy a proponer es muy simple. En lugar de que todos peleen, dejen que Eren lo haga.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó nuevamente Levi.

—Un combate singular, entre Eren y yo —repuso Reiner, luciendo completamente confiado. Eren recordó aquella pelea con un sentimiento agrio en su boca. Habría derrotado a Reiner, si no fuese porque Bertholdt le había caído encima—. Si él gana, nosotros nos retiraremos y podrán ingresar al sótano de su casa con total libertad. Si yo gano, me llevo a Eren y a Historia.

Historia notó que había un brillo especial en los ojos de Reiner cuando pronunció su nombre, y supo para qué la quería en realidad. No había que ser demasiado observador para darse cuenta. El enojo pudo más que el miedo. No iba a permitir que fuese usada como una simple concubina.

—¡Eren! —exclamó Historia y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella—. ¡Patéale el trasero a ese infeliz!

—Nadie hará nada hasta que haya tomado una decisión —intervino Levi y se hizo nuevamente el silencio—. Mikasa, ¿qué opinas?

—Pienso que es una trampa —repuso la aludida, recordando el esfuerzo que había hecho Reiner por apoderarse de Eren—. Antes estaba muy empecinado en capturarlo, pero ahora no me da esa impresión. Está trivializando su situación.

Levi miró a Armin, y él supo que también quería su opinión.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Mikasa. Pero hay algo más en todo esto. Según los reportes, hay un titán bestia dando vueltas en el perímetro de este muro. También leí que ese titán podía hablar nuestro idioma bastante bien. Eso no solamente denota inteligencia, también implica que es un humano transformado en titán. No estoy seguro si trabaja solo o si está colaborando con Reiner y Bertholdt, pero debemos asumir que ese es el caso.

Levi se quedó pensando por un momento antes de tomar una decisión.

—Comunica a Erwin que tal vez tenga problemas en la retaguardia y permanece allá. Ayuda a él y a Hange en lo que puedas.

Armin hizo el saludo militar y cabalgó fuera de Shiganshina. A continuación, Levi elevó su mirada hacia Reiner, considerando la propuesta que había hecho. Si lo que Armin había dicho era cierto, entonces puede que Reiner solamente estuviera tratando de ganar tiempo para algo más. De otro modo, no había explicación para su comportamiento. Sin embargo, si quería descubrir qué era lo que Reiner estaba tramando realmente, debía caer en la trampa.

—Está bien, Reiner —dijo Levi al fin, y Eren se puso más tenso—. Acepto tus condiciones. Eren, ¿estás listo?

—¡Sí, señor! —exclamó Eren, haciendo el saludo militar.

—Recuerda que debes tener un propósito si quieres transformarte —le informó Levi y Eren, asintiendo con la cabeza, desmontó de su caballo e instó a los demás a que retrocedieran.

—Eren —dijo Mikasa, quien permaneció en su lugar, y él notó que tenía una expresión tensa en su cara—, si ves que es demasiado peligroso, no dudes en echarte atrás. No voy a permitir que Reiner se apodere de ti.

Eren se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y se adelantó a los demás, crispando los puños y encarando a Reiner.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto? —retó Eren, dedicando una mirada fulgurante a su oponente—. Recuerda lo que pasó la última vez. Pero en esta ocasión, no cuentes con Bertholdt para que te salve el trasero.

—No será necesario, Eren. La otra vez ibas ganando porque empleaste las técnicas de Annie. En esta ocasión, estoy más preparado.

—Ya verás, traidor —gruñó Eren, llevándose una mano a la boca—. Te arrepentirás de haber corrido este riesgo.

Y Eren se mordió la mano.

* * *

En las afueras de Shiganshina, Armin había entregado el mensaje de Levi a Erwin, y él asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Hange, quiero que dividas a tus soldados en tres escuadras y apóstalos en los bosques cercanos. Necesitamos cubrir el mayor terreno posible, mientras poseamos la ventaja de los árboles. Tú te harás cargo de la guardia de Nick. Es imperativo que salga con vida de esta misión. Armin, quédate conmigo. Tú te encargarás de entregar mis órdenes a los escuadrones mediante señales de humo. Sin embargo, si consideras que hay un flanco vulnerable, puedes seguir tu criterio y asignar hombres de otros escuadrones para reforzarlo.

Armin tragó saliva y miró a Erwin con incredulidad.

—Señor, ¿está seguro que es lo mejor?

Erwin miró a Armin con una pequeña sonrisa.

—He visto que siempre te las arreglas para tomar la mejor decisión, sin importar cuán desesperada sea la situación. Eren y Mikasa concuerdan en eso, y yo también. Confío en que harás un buen trabajo.

Con la frente brillante de sudor, Armin se puso rígido como una estatua e hizo el saludo militar.

—Tal vez no tengas la fuerza para matar titanes, pero sí tienes las agallas para tomar decisiones difíciles. Algún día, esa cualidad te hará comandante del Cuerpo de Exploración.

Armin no dijo nada. Lo más probable era que él jamás llegue a un puesto distinguido en el ejército. Después de todo, eran los soldados más experimentados y talentosos los que tendían a subir en el escalafón, tal como lo eran Mikasa y Levi. Ellos dos eran los candidatos más aptos para ocupar puestos más altos, no él, que era débil y casi sin experiencia de combate. Sin embargo, no quiso manifestar sus preocupaciones en voz alta y eligió estar atento a los escuadrones.

Pudo ver titanes acercándose a lo lejos, pero lo hacían de forma muy lenta, como si no tuvieran la intención de hacer algún daño. Se preguntó qué clase de trampa era aquella, pues si se trataba de una, era la más extraña que alguna vez había visto. Y mientras tanto, más titanes se aproximaban desde todas las direcciones, efectivamente acorralándolos contra el muro María.

 _¿Qué es lo que pretenden? Es obvio que ésta es una trampa, pero, ¿de qué se trata todo esto? ¿Por qué los titanes no quieren matarnos? Solamente quieren acorralarnos. Es como… es como si no quisieran que escapáramos. Reiner propuso un combate singular con Eren. ¿Estará tratando de ganar tiempo? Pero si es así, ¿para qué? Porque los titanes parecen estar haciendo lo mismo. ¿Y si realmente el titán bestia estará colaborando con Reiner y Bertholdt, qué es lo que querría ¿A Eren? Recuerdo que Eren me contó que Reiner lo quería a él y, de aceptar, ya no tratarían de destruir muros… tal vez Reiner solamente sea un vehículo para conseguir a Eren… entonces es posible que el titán bestia sea quien realmente quiere a Eren. Pero no hemos visto al titán bestia en ninguna parte… espera un momento. No está en ninguna parte. Reiner quiere pelear con Eren… los titanes no quieren matarnos…_

—¡Comandante! —exclamó Armin, justo cuando escuchó un estampido, acompañado de un destello dorado—. ¡Ya sé en qué consiste la trampa! ¡Reiner está tratando de ganar tiempo para que titán bestia llegue y se apodere de Eren! ¡Los demás titanes están para que no podamos intervenir en la captura y, al mismo tiempo, proveer de cobertura al titán bestia!

Erwin miró a Armin con el ceño fruncido, como tratando de decidir si creerle o no. Armin tragó saliva, pensando que tal vez había cruzado una línea. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos eran infundados.

—Lanza una señal de humo naranja.

Armin miró al comandante con un poco de incredulidad.

—¿Quiere que nos repleguemos?

—Así es, pero no aquí. —Erwin fijó su mirada hacia el muro—. Esperaremos en el muro, alrededor de la entrada a Shiganshina. Aprovecharemos la altura para atacar con relativa seguridad y retroceder cuando sea necesario.

Armin escuchó unos rugidos y el sonido seco de unos golpes. El combate había comenzado. Espabilando, hizo lo que el comandante le había ordenado y lanzó la señal. En cuestión de minutos, los soldados retrocedieron y se reunieron junto con el comandante.

—¿Qué ocurre, Erwin? —inquirió Hange, luciendo preocupada.

—Los titanes no nos atacan porque están esperando algo más —dijo el comandante, dando una breve mirada a Armin—. Creemos que el titán bestia se acerca a nuestra posición. Es por eso que he decidido replegarnos hacia el muro y esperar allí.

—¿Y no ayudaremos a Eren?

—Eso dependerá de Levi. Él será quien decida si lo apoyamos o no. Por el momento, no intervendremos. Nuestra misión es impedir que el titán bestia entre a Shiganshina.

—De acuerdo.

Armin se quedó pensando en las últimas palabras del comandante mientras se dirigía al muro y trepaba por él usando su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales.

 _Si el titán bestia es quien quiere a Eren, ¿por qué no estaba esperándolos en Shiganshina? Fácilmente pudo haber ordenado a los titanes a que nos rodearan mientras él esperaba en la ciudad. ¿Qué hace lejos de Shiganshina? ¿Estaría buscando otra cosa? ¿De qué lado del muro María se encuentra? Tal vez esté buscando a Ymir, pero, ¿por qué haría algo así? Ymir quería a Historia, y ella falló. Si ella estuvo colaborando con Reiner y Bertholdt, entonces es fácil asumir que también trabaja para el titán bestia. Y, si lo que dijo Eren sobre las intenciones de Ymir es cierto, entonces puede que busque matarla. Pero ahora viene de regreso. ¿Habrá cumplido con su cometido, o decidió que capturar a Eren es más importante? Necesito más información._

Unos pájaros volaron en la lejanía. Armin miró en esa dirección y vio que muchas aves emprendían vuelo, como si fuesen espantadas por algo, o alguien. Luego, tragando saliva, vio que una cabeza se asomaba entre la copa de los árboles. Una cabeza casi completamente cubierta de pelo. Su cara no era humana, sino más bien la de un simio. Tenía las orejas puntiagudas y, a medida que el bosque ya no pudo seguir cubriendo su figura, vio que tenía brazos muy delgados para su porte. Armin jamás había visto al titán bestia, pero en cuanto vio a ese primate gigante, supo de inmediato que lo había encontrado al fin.

—Así que ese es el titán bestia —dijo Erwin, observando con atención al titán, que se acercaba lentamente, con pasos desgarbados, hacia el muro—. De acuerdo. Los titanes nos atacarán para que el titán bestia pueda pasar sin problemas. Permanezcan en el muro, cueste lo que cueste. No corran riesgos innecesarios—. A continuación, el comandante se dirigió a Armin—. Dile a Levi que el titán bestia se acerca a su posición y que Reiner solamente está tratando de ganar tiempo. A partir de allí, es tu decisión si apoyas a Levi o a nosotros.

Temblando, Armin hizo el saludo militar y cabalgó hacia Shiganshina. Mientras tanto, Erwin alzó la mano que sostenía su espada, esperando por una señal de que los titanes trataran de atacarlos.

Un rugido tremebundo hizo vibrar el muro e hizo que algunos soldados saltaran a causa del miedo. Acto seguido, los titanes avanzaron a toda velocidad hacia el muro. Erwin decidió que aquella era la señal que estaba esperando. Sin embargo, esperó a que los titanes se acercaran más, de modo que los soldados pudieran emplear sus equipos de maniobras sin quedar en medio del campo de batalla.

Los titanes se encontraban a cincuenta metros cuando Erwin bajó la espada.

—¡ATAQUEN! —exclamó, mientras se retiraba detrás del muro y solicitaba la ayuda de otro soldado para llevarlo a la cima del muro.

El escuadrón liderado por Hange fue el primero en dejarse caer sobre los titanes, con ella a la cabeza. Dos titanes cayeron en el primer asalto y no hubo bajas en el escuadrón. La estrategia de Erwin había rendido sus frutos. Sin embargo, Hange sabía que faltaba mucho combate por delante e hizo que se replegaran, mientras que el segundo escuadrón comenzó su ataque. Cinco titanes fueron derrotados, pero hubo dos soldados muertos. Era el turno del tercer escuadrón.

Erwin, mientras veía al titán bestia acercarse, se dio cuenta que era el momento que el escuadrón Levi entrara en acción. Mientras Eren se encargaba de Reiner, los demás tenían que frenar el avance del titán bestia, si es que no era posible acabar con él. Sin embargo, confiaba en que Armin hiciera bien su trabajo.

Mientras Eren y Reiner seguían peleando en medio de la ciudad, vigilados de cerca por el titán colosal, Armin acababa de entregar el mensaje de Erwin y Levi supo que había llegado el momento de pelear.

—De acuerdo, esto es lo que haremos —dijo, mirando a todos los miembros de su escuadrón con severidad—. Yo y Mikasa iremos a pelear con el titán bestia. Los demás vigilen al titán colosal. Intervengan solamente si intenta hacer algún movimiento que nos perjudique de cualquier forma. Armin, dije que prestaras apoyo a Erwin y Hange.

—Lo sé, señor, pero Erwin me dijo que debía elegir si apoyarlos a ustedes o a ellos. Y no quiero dejar a Eren por su cuenta.

Levi meditó por un breve instante antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—Bien. Eres el más inteligente de tu promoción. Guía a los demás con el titán colosal. Encuentra algún punto débil que puedan explotar. Con suerte, podremos acabar con él sin muchas pérdidas.

Armin hizo el saludo militar y se reunió con Historia y los demás, mientras que Levi y Mikasa treparon al muro, esperando a que el titán bestia estuviera lo suficientemente cerca. Fue la primera vez que ambos Ackermans veían con sus propios ojos a semejante titán.

—Vaya que es feo —dijo Levi con desdén—. Pero mis espadas no distinguen entre lindo y horrible.

Mikasa no dijo nada. No miraba realmente al titán bestia. Estaba más atenta a un sonido que se escuchaba detrás de ellos. Pensando que se trataba de Eren y Reiner, giró su cabeza y vio, en un fracción de segundo, que se encontraban en serios aprietos.

—¡Levi, cuidado! —exclamó, empujándolo hacia un lado, al tiempo que una mano gigantesca y de color carne se cernía sobre ambos.


	7. Asedio

VI  
Asedio  
La batalla de Shiganshina, Parte 2

Levi tenía muchas razones para agradecer a Mikasa por haberlo salvado del ataque del titán colosal, pero no había tiempo para expresarse. Sus pensamientos se pusieron en marcha inmediatamente, sabiendo lo que este nuevo giro implicaba para la misión.

—¡Mikasa! ¡Ve con el resto del escuadrón! ¡Yo me ocuparé del titán bestia!

—¡Sí, señor! —exclamó la aludida y, con el siseo del gas de su equipo de maniobras, acudió al encuentro de los demás. Levi, por otro lado, miró en dirección contraria, hacia el titán bestia. Se había detenido junto a un afloramiento de rocas. _¿Qué mierda planea hacer?_

Mientras tanto, dentro de los muros, Eren y Reiner seguían su contienda, mientras que el titán colosal se ocupaba del resto del escuadrón Levi. Parecía ser demasiado grande para atacar su punto débil. De hecho, a ninguno se le ocurría una forma de derrotar a aquel coloso de carne y hueso. No obstante, uno siempre podía contar con Armin.

Uno podía pensar que él se había quedado atrás por cobardía, y estaría equivocado. Armin se había quedado atrás porque tales habían sido las órdenes de Levi. Con la seguridad que le proporcionaba su lejanía del campo de batalla, podía pensar con claridad, pese a la batalla que rugía no muy lejos de su posición. Pensaba en una forma de acabar, o al menos neutralizar, al titán colosal, pero solamente su tamaño le hacía un blanco difícil de derrumbar. Recordaba lo que le había platicado Eren sobre su encuentro con el titán colosal, sobre cómo había estado a punto de alcanzar su nuca, cuando éste expulsó una cantidad absurda de vapor caliente desde su espalda. También se le vino a la cabeza lo que había ocurrido después de los eventos en el castillo Utgard, cuando Bertholdt se había convertido en titán. Recordó que había hecho la misma maniobra, precisamente para que los soldados no pudieran alcanzar su nuca…

 _¡Eso es! El titán colosal no puede sostener la emisión de vapor por mucho tiempo sin desintegrarse. No es cuestión de si podemos alcanzar su nuca o no, es cuestión de mantener la presión por el tiempo suficiente para que Bertholdt no pueda continuar transformado en titán. Será vulnerable si es humano. Pero esto pondrá a mis compañeros en peligro constante. Espero que estén listos para lo que viene._

Cien metros más allá, Mikasa ya se había unido a los demás cuando vio la estela de humo gris que se elevaba en la lejanía. Al tanto de lo que eso significaba para su plan de ataque, se dirigió directamente hacia el titán colosal, mientras los demás la imitaban.

—¡Connie, Jean, distraigan a ese titán! —exclamó Mikasa, mientras ella se dirigía hacia las casas, buscando escapar de la vista del titán colosal—. ¡Historia, Sasha, vengan conmigo!

El resto del equipo hace rato había dado por sobreentendido que ella era la segunda al mando del escuadrón Levi, por lo que no cuestionaron la orden. Sin embargo, aquella había sido una extraña distribución del equipo, al menos de acuerdo con Jean. No era que Historia o Sasha no fuesen soldados competentes, pero él y Connie tenían más experiencia de combate.

 _La última vez que Mikasa lideró, muchos perecieron. Espero que no volvamos a pasar por lo mismo que esa vez._

Por otro lado, Historia, aunque no tenía forma de saberlo, solidarizaba con Jean. Claro, ella era la única de ese equipo, aparte de Mikasa, que había matado a un titán, pero enfrentar al titán colosal no era su idea de suicidio. No solamente le intimidaba la escala de su nuevo oponente, sino también el hecho que la persona dentro de ese titán había sido compañero de promoción, e Historia odiaba pelear contra personas que no le habían hecho ningún daño. En ese sentido, la personalidad de Krista Lenz persistía. Y era que había desempeñado por tanto tiempo ese papel que había ocasiones en las que no sabía si era Krista o Historia. Sin embargo, no había tiempo para las dudas. Mikasa le había dado una orden, y debía seguirla.

Sasha también maldecía la orden de Mikasa, pero pensar en lo que le podría pasar si se exponía al vapor del titán colosal le hizo pensar en que tal vez debió traer más tocino ahumado. Sin embargo, espantó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se enfocó en la tarea a mano. No quería depender de Mikasa una vez más, y aquella era una buena oportunidad para probarse a sí misma. Si fallaba la prueba, quizás jamás tuviera el coraje para enfrentar nuevamente a un titán.

Cuando Mikasa vio que el titán colosal dejaba de prestarle atención, ordenó a Sasha y a Historia que se escabulleran entre las casas y se posicionaran en silencio por detrás del oponente. Sin embargo, las tres chicas encontraron un nuevo problema. Uno muy grande.

Justo detrás del titán colosal, Eren, como la primera vez, tenía a Reiner en una llave muy apretada, y ambos bloqueaban el paso. No había forma de ponerse justo detrás del Bertholdt sin dar un gran rodeo o sin emplear el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales. La única forma que había de lograr el objetivo era arriesgándose a pasar entre el titán colosal y donde se encontraban Eren y Reiner destrozando algunas casas. Mikasa sabía que debían ser rápidas y cautelosas para cruzar el campo de batalla sin sufrir pérdidas, por lo que ordenó a Historia y a Sasha a que corrieran a todo lo que diesen sus piernas, pero atentas a la caída de escombros o algún movimiento involuntario de los tres titanes.

Historia jamás había corrido tan rápido en lo que iba de su vida. Estuvo a punto de ser aplastada por la pared de una casa de dos pisos y una viga astillada casi le había perforado un ojo, pero Sasha había conseguido apartarla del peligro justo a tiempo. Al final, las tres aparecieron del otro lado, sin ninguna lesión grave. Un hilo de sangre corría por la frente de Sasha, pero era un mero rasguño. Mikasa no dio tiempo para descansar, pero a Historia le ardían los pulmones a causa del esfuerzo.

 _Esa chica es una bestia_ se dijo, mientras trepaba al techo de una casa de tres pisos, justo en el punto ciego del titán colosal. _Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo y ni siquiera la veo agitada. ¿Qué diablos es Mikasa? Porque no parece humana, en absoluto. Es como si fuese una humana que poseyera la fuerza de un titán._

En el aire, Connie y Jean decidieron continuar su trabajo en los techos, pues lo peor que les podía ocurrir era que se les acabara el gas mientras distraían al titán colosal. Y, dada la situación, era muy difícil salir de la ciudad y recargar los tanques, con los demás titanes hostigando el muro. Jean sabía que el plan de Erwin dependía mucho de la suerte, y él no confiaba en la suerte. Confiaba en el equipo, en que todos hicieran su parte al pie de la letra. Aquella era la única forma de salir de aquella misión en una pieza. Y si no era así, al menos tenía la satisfacción de que nadie le había fallado. Porque Jean también sabía que había ocasiones en las que uno tenía que tirar la moneda al aire y ver qué ocurría, aunque no le gustara, aunque hubiera otras opciones. En ese caso, confiaba en que Mikasa, Sasha e Historia cumplieran con su función.

En el muro, la táctica de hostigamiento de Erwin estaban rindiendo frutos. Pronto, el campo de batalla se llenó de cadáveres humeantes de titanes, y el Cuerpo de Exploración solamente había sufrido cuatro bajas. Sin embargo, le molestaba lo que estaba haciendo el titán bestia junto a ese afloramiento de roca. Daba la impresión que estuviera tratando de levantar el afloramiento completo. Sabía que aquello podría ser imposible, pero bastaba con una fracción de toda esa roca para hacer un daño apreciable al muro… o las personas sobre éste. Ya lo había hecho una vez, en el castillo Utgard. No había razón para que diera resultado nuevamente.

—¡Hange! —exclamó Erwin, percibiendo el peligro de lo que estaba intentando hacer el titán bestia—. ¡Quiero que tengas ambos ojos muy abiertos! ¡Ese titán tiene la intención de arrojar una roca al muro!

—¿Una roca, dices? —dijo Hange, con la frente brillando con sudor a causa de la acción, mirando a lo lejos, divisando al titán bestia—. Ya veo. Haré que mis hombres se retiren al muro.

—Eso no será posible —dijo Erwin, y Hange se quedó mirándolo con desconcierto—. Si retrocedemos, los titanes van a penetrar el muro y será demasiado trabajo deshacernos de ellos antes que Eren pueda emplear el endurecimiento para sellar la entrada.

—¿Y qué está demorando a Eren?

—Reiner —repuso Erwin, señalando a la ciudad de Shiganshina—. No contábamos con que él y Bertholdt estuvieran esperándonos dentro de la ciudad. Recuerda que perdimos el rastro de ambos desde que intentaron llevarse a Eren. Tenemos que confiar en que Eren pueda derrotar a Reiner, o al menos incapacitarlo, para sellar ambas entradas.

Hange miró a Erwin con ojos desorbitados.

—¿Ambas entradas? ¿No crees que le estás pidiendo demasiado a Eren?

—Es necesario —fue la respuesta de Erwin—. Sé lo que esto le causa a su cuerpo, pero la única forma de descubrir qué es lo que oculta el sótano de su casa es que no tengamos a los titanes encima de nosotros cuando podamos acceder allí.

Hange se quedó un rato en silencio, ponderando las palabras de Erwin. Recordaba bastante bien la forma en que Eren había sangrado por la nariz después del escape de Karanes, y no quería perder al arma más valiosa de la humanidad por una negligencia. Sin embargo, las opciones se iban reduciendo conforme pasaba el tiempo, y sabía que cuando llegara el momento, habría que tomar medidas drásticas.

—Tú y tu mala costumbre de apostar —dijo Hange, aunque no sonó como si fuese una crítica, sino más bien, una burla—. De acuerdo, lo haremos a tu modo, pero si Eren llega a morir, tú serás el responsable.

—No es necesario que me lo digas, Hange, porque ya lo sé —repuso Erwin pesadamente, justo en el momento que un sonido como de ráfaga hizo que ambos giraran sus cabezas hacia donde se encontraba el titán bestia—. ¡Cuidado! ¡Viene un proyectil hacia nosotros!

Hange sabía que Erwin no podía moverse muy bien con un brazo menos, por lo que lo tomó de la cintura y empleó su equipo de maniobras para escapar de la línea de tiro de la roca. Los demás soldados escaparon como pudieron, pero algunos fueron capturados por los titanes y otros perecieron, ya fuese por la misma roca, o por los trozos de muro que salieron eyectados producto del impacto. En total, diez soldados perdieron la vida en ese ataque.

—Demonios —dijo Hange, poniéndose de pie y evaluando el daño que había recibido el muro—. Creí que sería capaz de resistir un impacto como ese.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? —preguntó una voz profunda a la izquierda de Hange. Ella se volteó y se encontró con Levi, quien miraba con atención cómo el titán bestia trataba de arrancar otro trozo de roca—. ¿Por qué ese mono no viene a atacarnos?

—Porque es un cobarde —dijo Hange, crispando los puños.

—Porque es inteligente —dijo Erwin, poniéndose de pie con mucha dificultad—. Es como un general. Puede ordenar a sus soldados a que efectúen el asedio, mientras que él ataca a distancia. Pero nosotros también tenemos nuestros recursos—. Erwin dedicó una mirada significativa a Levi, y el supo lo que tenía en mente.

—Venía a ocuparme del titán bestia —dijo Levi, cerciorándose de que tuviera suficiente gas para el combate—. La idea era que Mikasa me acompañara, pero la dejé a cargo del ataque contra el titán colosal. Tendré que apañármelas por mi cuenta.

—Debes tener mucho cuidado con las rocas —dijo Hange, viendo cómo el titán bestia cogía otro pedazo en brazos y se preparaba para lanzarlo contra el muro—. Y con cualquier titán que se interponga en tu camino.

—Los titanes no me preocupan —dijo Levi, crispando los puños y dedicando una buena mirada a Erwin—. Deberías ponerte a salvo, Erwin. El muro no es seguro.

—Eso lo sé, Levi, pero debo dirigir a los soldados. Es mi deber.

Levi se quedó un momento en silencio antes de asentir con la cabeza y descender por el muro, justo en el momento en que el titán bestia arrojaba otra roca. No había muchos árboles en el camino, por lo que tuvo que usar sus piernas para trasladarse y emplear el equipo de maniobras solamente cuando hubiera medios para hacerlo.

 _Ese titán es inteligente. Se posicionó de tal forma que no pudiera ser atacado directamente. Tengo que arrastrarlo hacia un terreno en el que estemos en igualdad de condiciones._

En el muro, la roca había dado de lleno en la parte superior, pero nadie salió lastimado. Aquello le causó extrañeza a Hange.

—¿Por qué no atacó al grueso del Cuerpo?

—Seguramente se dio cuenta que yo me encuentro aquí —dijo Erwin, mirando al titán bestia, quien se había inclinado de nuevo, seguramente para coger otra roca—. Debo reconocer que es astuto. Sabe que si descabeza al ejército, éste será menos efectivo. Con eso en mente, se me ocurrió una idea para que la moral no baje.

Hange miró al comandante con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué tienes en mente, Erwin?

—Quiero que tú tomes el mando del Cuerpo de Exploración, si es que yo llego a perecer. —Hange tragó saliva al escuchar las palabras de su superior—. Es obvio que no quiero que eso ocurra. Mi intención es descubrir qué es lo que oculta ese sótano. Si allí se encuentra la verdad de este mundo, o al menos una parte esencial, quiero estar allí para verlo. Ese ha sido mi sueño desde que mi padre falleció.

Hange tenía muy poca información sobre el pasado de Erwin, pero sí sabía que su padre había sido un profesor respetado, quien había sido hallado muerto en circunstancias bastante sospechosas. No obstante, aquello difícilmente era el punto. En ese momento, había una misión que cumplir.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que yo esté a cargo del Cuerpo de Exploración, en caso que no salgas vivo de esta batalla?

—Es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo —dijo Erwin, alzando la mirada hacia el titán bestia—. Alguien debe continuar la labor del Cuerpo de Exploración, y tú has demostrado que puedes hacer bien mi trabajo. También ascenderé a Levi al rango de capitán (2), o bien tú puedes hacerlo, si es que ocurre lo peor.

—Siempre me he preguntado por qué mantuviste a Levi como cabo por tanto tiempo.

—Es por su pasado —repuso Erwin, quien hizo una seña para que Hange le acompañara a otra sección del muro María, a la carrera claro estaba—. Incluso yo no sé mucho acerca de él. Lo único que pude recabar es que él fue un delincuente en la ciudad subterránea. Vi lo suficiente para darme cuenta que él podría ser un excelente soldado, y le ofrecí un puesto en el Cuerpo de Exploración después de los tres años reglamentarios en el Cuerpo de Entrenamiento. Necesitaba que comprendiera el significado de la autoridad, y para eso, necesitaba experiencia. Bueno, ahora es el mejor soldado de la humanidad, y, lo que es más importante, reconoce el valor de la autoridad, aunque no lo muestre de manera formal. Por eso he decidido ascenderle a un rango de mayor responsabilidad.

—De todos modos, Levi es el único que puede ocuparse por su cuenta del titán bestia —dijo Hange, agachándose sobre el piso para soportar el temblor que sacudió el muro cuando una roca impactó cerca de donde se encontraba la puerta—. Voy a coordinar el ataque a los titanes.

Erwin asintió con la cabeza, decidiendo que aquella era una buena idea. Necesitaba evaluar la situación actual, de tal forma de adaptar sus estrategias a los hechos. Sin embargo, las últimas palabras de Hange le hicieron recordar otra cosa.

 _No, Levi no es el único que puede vencer al titán bestia. No es coincidencia que Mikasa tenga el mismo apellido que él. Ambos son soldados excepcionales, pero tengo la impresión que Mikasa tiene aún más potencial que Levi. Ella es mucho más joven, pero posee casi la misma fuerza. Levi es más hábil porque tiene más experiencia, pero, ¿qué pasaría si tanto Mikasa como Levi fuesen igual de fuertes y hábiles? Tendríamos dos poderosos aliados en nuestra guerra contra los titanes. Tenemos mucha suerte._

Mientras tanto, en Shiganshina, Mikasa vio el humo rojo. Era la señal de atacar. El titán colosal seguramente se encontraba distraído.

—¡Historia, Sasha! ¡Es hora!

Ambas asintieron con la cabeza, tragando saliva. Sin embargo, cuando iba a despegar del techo de la casa, Historia vio una figura en la calle, una especie de animal. Se movía con lentitud, como si estuviera herido. No supo qué le hizo reaccionar, pero, en lugar de ir hacia arriba, descendió hasta la calle y vio que se trataba de un gato. Tenía una pata herida.

—¡Historia! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —le gritó Mikasa, viendo que ella regresaba al techo con el gato en brazos—. ¡No pierdas el tiempo con eso! ¡Tenemos que atacar al titán colosal!

Pero Historia no parecía reaccionar. Había visto algo en el gato que le llamó mucho la atención. Sasha también miraba al animal con estupefacción, como si lo que estuviera viendo desafiara la imaginación. Irritada, Mikasa iba a regañar a Historia una vez más, pero se frenó en seco cuando vio lo que las otras dos chicas estaban viendo.

El gato tenía una luna menguante de color dorado dibujado en su frente.

* * *

(2) En algunas traducciones, Levi figura como cabo, y en otras, como capitán. No sé si será un problema con la traducción al inglés o al español castellano, pero he visto que han llamado a capitanes de un modo que no concuerda con el típico "heichou" con el que se denomina comúnmente a Levi. Para este caso, dada la confusión, decidí que sería cabo, con una futura promoción a capitán, solamente para que quede claro por qué decidí hacerlo de ese modo.


	8. El poder del rayo

VII  
El poder del rayo  
La batalla de Shiganshina, Parte 3

Erwin debió haber sabido que todo estaba saliendo demasiado bien.

Había solamente quince bajas en total, y llevaban tres horas de combate intenso. El asedio del titán bestia no parecía dar resultado, pese a que el muro había sido dañado en diversos sectores, y los titanes caían como jamás habían caído en los últimos 107 años. Y, como guinda de la torta, Levi había ido a encargarse personalmente del titán bestia. Erwin confiaba plenamente en que el cabo hiciera bien su trabajo.

Mientras tanto, las rocas seguían cayendo, y los soldados seguían esquivando los escombros. Hange había decidido que aprovecharan el movimiento para matar titanes, y el Cuerpo de Exploración se estaba comportando de forma espléndida. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Erwin, Hange sentía una incomodidad dentro de ella, una inquietud que no podía explicar de dónde venía. Jamás, en toda la historia del Cuerpo de Exploración, había visto algo como lo que estaba viendo en esa batalla. Generalmente, muchos soldados eran secuestrados por el miedo o cometían errores a causa de lo mismo, y terminaban en el interior de un titán. Sin embargo, había una motivación extraña en los soldados, como si solidarizaran con Erwin para descubrir qué había en ese sótano. Normalmente debería sentirse contenta por el éxito que estaba gozando la misión, pero eso hacía aún más profunda la inquietud de Hange. Decidió estar atenta a cualquier cambio en las condiciones, ya sea del entorno o del enemigo.

Mientras tanto, en Shiganshina, Eren y Reiner seguían en combate, aunque parecía ser que éste iba a llegar a su fin pronto, pues Eren tenía a su oponente en una llave muy apretada y la base del cuello estaba comenzando a romperse. Solamente era cuestión de tiempo para que Reiner fuese derrotado, pero siempre había que estar atento a lo que hiciera el titán colosal. Por fortuna, Connie y Jean estaban haciendo un buen trabajo distrayéndolo. Sin embargo, atrás del titán colosal, había otro cuento narrándose.

Mikasa, Sasha e Historia se habían quedado petrificadas al ver al gato con la luna menguante en su frente. No obstante, una mirada más a fondo les hizo ver que el animal era, de hecho, hembra. Tenía un pelaje negro, ojos de color magenta y, por alguna extraña razón, parecía haberse interesado en Mikasa.

—¿Qué le pasa a esa gata? —quiso saber Sasha, viendo la herida que había en su pata trasera derecha—. ¿Por qué tiene esa marca en la frente?

Pero Mikasa no respondía. Había olvidado la misión por completo. No tenía idea de por qué estaba reaccionando de ese modo. Era como si esos ojos magenta la estuvieran llamando de algún modo, como si en ellos esperara un destino distinto al que ella creía que tenía. Historia, por otro lado, comenzó a perder interés en la gata y se fijó más en lo que estaba haciendo el titán colosal. Vio que el vapor comenzaba a brotar de su cuerpo, y supo que habían perdido demasiado tiempo.

—¡Sasha, Mikasa! —exclamó, desenvainando sus espadas y mirando hacia arriba, notando que el titán colosal se estaba inclinando lentamente hacia un lado—. ¡Tenemos que actuar rápido! ¡Ese titán está planeando algo!

Sasha espabiló y se preparó para el ataque, pero Mikasa seguía con los ojos clavados en la gata. Ella le golpeó en la espalda, pero no hubo reacción alguna. Juzgando que se encontraba en la luna, miró a Historia y ella asintió con la cabeza. Ambas se impulsaron hacia la nuca del titán colosal, tratando por todos los medios de soportar el vapor caliente que brotaba de su piel. Sin embargo, la presión con la que salía el vapor era tal que no les permitía seguir adelante simplemente impulsándose con el gas. Retrayendo los cables para ayudarlas a avanzar, Historia y Sasha se acercaban de a poco a la nuca del titán. Alzaron las espadas para finalizar el trabajo.

Fue cuando ocurrió.

Eren consiguió separar la cabeza del resto del cuerpo, y Reiner quedó expuesto, justo cuando el titán colosal se inclinaba peligrosamente sobre él. Percatándose del peligro, Eren se apartó rápidamente, en caso que se repitiera lo mismo que la última vez, pero, al parecer, el titán colosal se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, y se apoyó sobre unas casas para no caer completamente. Con lentitud, se puso lentamente de pie, casi llevándose por delante a Sasha e Historia, pero ellas se apartaron justo a tiempo y quedaron en posición para atacar la nuca.

A la distancia, Armin vio que el plan estaba dando resultado. El vapor no dejaba ver mucho, pero vio lo suficiente para darse cuenta que el cuerpo del titán colosal se estaba desintegrando lentamente, lo que confirmaba sus suposiciones. Lo demás era cuestión de presión y tiempo.

Presión y tiempo.

Lo que Armin no podía entender era por qué Mikasa se había quedado de pie en el techo de la casa, mirando algo que no podía discernir con claridad, pero que podía ser alguna clase de animal. Normalmente era ella la primera en atacar a un titán, pero su comportamiento había sido totalmente extraño desde que sostuvo a ese animal, si era eso lo que tenía en sus brazos. Al final, la curiosidad pudo más que él, y empleó su equipo de maniobras para averiguar qué era lo que le estaba pasando a Mikasa.

En el techo de la casa, Mikasa apenas pudo contener la sorpresa cuando la gata hizo algo que los animales normalmente no hacían.

—Te he encontrado al fin —dijo la gata, en palabras que cualquier humano podría entender—. He estado en este pueblo ruinoso por tres años, encerrada en una habitación cerrada con llave, hasta que un temblor abrió un agujero en la pared y pude escapar. Pero pagué un precio por ello—. La gata giró su cabeza hacia atrás, indicando su pata herida—. Eso fue hace muy poco, hoy, de hecho. Ya ni sé qué día es.

Mikasa se quedó en silencio, aún tratando de entender, o al menos aceptar, que estaba escuchando _hablar_ a una gata. Le era muy difícil, sin embargo.

—Sé que no estás acostumbrada a escuchar animales hablar, pero te aseguro que ya no será tan extraño conforme pasa el tiempo —dijo la gata, mirando fijamente a Mikasa, como si tratara de leer su mente—. Pero eso no es lo importante en este momento. Te estaba buscando porque quería darte algo, algo que te puede ayudar a hacer mejor tu trabajo.

De pronto, Mikasa encontró la voz.

—¿Por qué puedes hablar?

—Ya te dije que eso es lo de menos —insistió la gata con un poco de impaciencia—. No he estado buscándote por tanto tiempo para tener pláticas banales. Quiero darte algo muy importante, algo que te dará el poder de enfrentar a tus enemigos y vencer, sin necesidad de armas.

Mikasa, entre los sonidos de la batalla y su propia confusión, supo que la gata le estaba jugando una broma. Ella se sabía lo suficientemente fuerte y hábil para enfrentar a sus enemigos y vencer.

—No necesito más de lo que ya tengo para enfrentar a los titanes.

—No me refiero a los titanes —dijo la gata, dedicando una mirada seria a Mikasa—. Ellos solamente son víctimas de un problema mayor.

Aquellas últimas palabras llamaron la atención de Mikasa.

—¿Titanes? ¿Víctimas? Obviamente no estuviste aquí hace cinco años, cuando esta ciudad fue arrasada por los titanes. Vi a mi madre adoptiva ser devorada por uno de ellos. ¡No me digas que son víctimas!

—Hablas con la voz de la ignorancia —contradijo la gata, frunciendo el ceño—. Estuve tres años encerrada en un sótano y pude ver una pequeña parte de lo que hay escondido allí.

Mikasa abrió mucho los ojos.

—No me digas que estuviste en el sótano de la casa de Eren.

—¿Quién es Eren?

—La única familia que me queda —repuso Mikasa, sonrojándose levemente—. Si estuviste allí, ¿cómo llegaste a ese sótano?

—Siempre estuve en ese sótano —repuso la gata, sorprendiendo nuevamente a Mikasa—. No sé qué fue lo que pasó, pero hace tres años, ocurrió algo que me hizo despertar de algún modo, y cuando pude ver dónde estaba, me di cuenta que se trataba de un sótano. No había forma de salir de allí, pero sí pude ver algunas cosas.

—¿Cómo cuales? —increpó Mikasa con urgencia.

—Deberías ser más educada —le recriminó la gata—. Vi unos pocos libros polvorientos allí. No decían mucho, pero lo poco que pude ver fue que esos seres que ustedes llaman titanes no son los reales enemigos.

—Si no son ellos, ¿quiénes?

—Como dije, no pude averiguar mucho, porque los libros estaban escritos en un dialecto que no se usa desde hace cientos de años. Yo apenas pude traducir unos pocos fragmentos.

Mikasa escuchó unos gritos y vio que Sasha e Historia se encontraban en problemas. El vapor del titán colosal se estaba intensificando y, básicamente, las estaba rostizando vivas. Solamente era cuestión de tiempo para que perdieran la vida.

—¡Chicas! ¡Salgan de allí! —exclamó Mikasa, pero ninguna de ellas parecía hacerles caso. Por la forma en que se movían, dedujo que sus equipos de maniobras se habían estropeado. Si ese era el caso, entonces había muy poco tiempo para actuar.

Mikasa iba a emplear su propio equipo, cuando Armin llegó hasta ella.

—¡Es inútil! —exclamó, tomando por sorpresa a Mikasa—. ¡El vapor también te va a afectar! Odio decirlo, pero Sasha e Historia están perdidas. Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer por ellas.

—De hecho, hay una forma —intervino la gata, sobresaltando a Armin. Por un momento, juró que había sido Mikasa quien había hablado, pero luego se dio cuenta que aquella no era su voz—. Mikasa, tienes que convertirte en algo más que en un soldado que defiende la humanidad. Debes convertirte en una guerrera.

Armin se quedó perplejo cuando vio que había sido la gata quien había hablado. Introdujo un dedo en su oreja y se la limpió, jurando que no había escuchado bien. Mikasa, por otro lado, taladró con la mirada a la gata.

—¿Y cómo hago eso?

La gata respiró hondo y dio una vuelta en el aire. A continuación, un objeto extraño apareció como por arte de magia, cayendo sobre las manos de Mikasa, quien apenas pudo cogerlas. Lucía como una especie de bastón diminuto, de color verde y con un símbolo extraño en su parte superior.

—¿Y qué hago con esto? —preguntó Mikasa, confundida.

—Debes tomarlo, alzarlo al cielo y exclamar las siguientes palabras…

En el muro María, Erwin veía cómo Levi se escurría entre los árboles, tratando de tomar por sorpresa al titán bestia, cuando un resplandor de color verde llamó su atención. Giró sobre sus talones y notó que, encima de una casa de tres pisos, había alguien que parecía estar emitiendo relámpagos desde su cuerpo. Era como si esa persona estuviera sufriendo una transformación dolorosa. _¿Será que hay otro titán cambiante entre nosotros?_

—Hange, mira eso —dijo Erwin, señalando a los relámpagos. Hange siguió la línea del dedo de Erwin y frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué podrá ser eso?

—Posiblemente estemos en presencia de otro titán cambiante —repuso el comandante, luciendo preocupado—. Si es así, entonces es inevitable preguntarnos cuántos de esos sujetos hay entre nosotros.

—Es, en realidad, preocupante, si eso es cierto.

—¡Cuidado! —exclamó un soldado, sonando aterrado. Erwin y Hange miraron hacia atrás y vieron una lluvia de rocas pequeñas dirigirse en su dirección. Con suma urgencia, Hange tomó a Erwin por la cintura y, usando su equipo de maniobras, saltó al vacío, justo cuando la lluvia de rocas impactó el coronamiento del muro, matando a diez soldados más. Hange se columpió hacia otra zona del muro, rodando por el piso, procurando que Erwin no se hiciera daño. Sin embargo, cuando Hange se puso de pie e iba a tenderle una mano a su comandante, vio, con horror, que una roca le había perforado el vientre a Erwin, y la sangre había comenzado a brotar de la herida. Llena de un pánico indescriptible, Hange llamó a uno de los soldados para que buscara atención médica urgente, sabiendo lo que esto podía implicar para la misión. Para ganar tiempo, Hange empleó una venda que llevaba consigo para parar el flujo de sangre, aunque fuese por un momento.

A cientos de metros del muro, Levi fue cruzado por un muy mal presentimiento, justo cuando iba a emboscar al titán bestia. Frunciendo el ceño, miró hacia el lado occidente del muro María, notando que había cuervos revoloteando en las alturas.

En Shiganshina, Eren había cumplido con su misión. Arrancó a Reiner de su titán y lo tomó con ambas manos. Adoptando una postura más estable, batalló contra los músculos que le separaban del exterior y salió de su propio titán, poniéndose sobre el hombro de éste, notando unas extrañas luces que provenían de una casa cercana. De pronto, los rayos desaparecieron y Eren vio a una mujer muy extraña. Usaba un uniforme colorido, con una falda muy corta de color verde, un enorme listón de color rosa pálido y una tiara en su cabeza. Por alguna extraña razón, esa mujer se parecía mucho a Mikasa.

 _A menos que sea Mikasa, pero, si es así, ¿por qué diablos lleva ese uniforme? ¿Qué le pasó?_

Juzgando que Reiner no podría ir a ningún lado por un buen rato, Eren decidió investigar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Empleando su equipo de maniobras, llegó hasta donde se encontraba la chica del uniforme, notando que Armin también se encontraba allí, junto a una gata de color negro.

—Te has convertido en una guerrera —dijo la gata, sobresaltando a Eren. Había escuchado _hablar_ a esa gata, y, por momentos, creyó que lo había imaginado, hasta que escuchó la voz de la gata nuevamente—. Ahora ya no eres Mikasa Ackerman. Eres una Sailor Senshi, la guerrera del trueno y de las cosas que crecen. Eres… Sailor Jupiter (3).

—Espera un momento —intervino Eren, dando una buena mirada a quien hasta hace unos momentos era Mikasa—. ¿Qué rayos te pasó, Mikasa?

—No lo sé aún —repuso la aludida, mirando su nuevo uniforme, notando que su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales había desaparecido—. No puedo llegar hasta donde se encuentran Sasha e Historia, no sin mi equipo.

—No necesitas tu equipo —dijo la gata—. Lo único que debes hacer es invocar el poder del rayo y triunfarás.

 _Invocar el poder del rayo_ se dijo Mikasa, preguntándose cómo haría tal cosa. De improviso, una voz en su interior le dijo lo que necesitaba hacer. No sabía de dónde provenía esa voz, pero sentía que, de algún modo, esa voz le pertenecía a su pasado. Ahora que sabía qué era lo que debía hacer, Mikasa flexionó las piernas, se cruzó de brazos e hizo el gesto de los cuernos con las manos. Inmediatamente, apareció una antena de su tiara. Tanto Eren como Armin miraban con ojos desorbitados la forma en que Mikasa estaba actuando. La gata observaba con atención.

—¡Trueno de Júpiter! —exclamó Mikasa al tope de su voz, sobresaltando a todos. Luego, extendió ambos brazos hacia afuera de forma violenta—. ¡Resuena!

Un rayo brotó de la antena en la tiara de Mikasa, dando de lleno en la nuca del titán colosal. El vapor dejó de brotar de su piel y el cuerpo del titán comenzó a temblar a causa de la electricidad. Por muy grande que fuese, no era inmune al poder de un rayo e, instantes más tarde, el titán colosal cayó sobre las casas con un estruendo ensordecedor, desintegrándose a una velocidad mayor de la normal, revelando a Bertholdt, quien lucía inconsciente.

Eren y Armin quedaron pasmados y petrificados al ver lo que había ocurrido. Luego, vieron que Sasha e Historia estaban a punto de caer al suelo, y, empleando sus equipos de maniobras, consiguieron rescatarlas de una muerte segura. Armin sostenía a Sasha y Eren a Historia.

Por otro lado, Mikasa se miraba las manos, como si aún no pudiera creer el poder que había adquirido. Ella sola había derrumbado al titán colosal, algo que un regimiento completo no pudo hacer.

—¿Ahora lo ves? —dijo la gata, justo cuando Mikasa dio con las rodillas en el suelo y se apoyó con sus manos para no caer completamente—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Estoy… muy… cansada —jadeó Mikasa, justo en el momento que su uniforme de Sailor Senshi desapareció, reemplazado por el del Cuerpo de Exploración. Su equipo de maniobras había reaparecido—. Parece que este poder… es demasiado grande… para mí.

—No estás acostumbrada —dijo la gata, luciendo complacida—. Ya verás que con tiempo y práctica, podrás mantener tu nueva forma por más tiempo.

—Eren —dijo Mikasa, notando que su amigo estaba presente, para luego componer una mueca de desagrado al ver que sostenía a Historia en sus brazos—. ¿Te ocupaste de Reiner?

—Él ya no será un problema. Lo tengo aprisionado con mi titán.

—Entonces tienes claro cuál es tu siguiente objetivo —dijo Armin, quien aún no podía sacarse de la cabeza la sorpresa sobre Mikasa.

Eren asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

(3) No escogí a Mikasa como Sailor Jupiter por algún asunto con los signos zodiacales o algo parecido. Lo hice exclusivamente por su fuerza. De hecho, a ninguna de las restantes las elegí por alguna razón astrológica. Eso es porque es muy difícil coincidir las fechas de nacimiento de los personajes de Attack on Titan con las de los personajes de Sailor Moon. Las seleccionaré por méritos más que por astrología.


	9. El hombre detrás de la bestia

VIII  
El hombre detrás de la bestia  
La batalla de Shiganshina, Parte 4

Capital Mitras

Estaba atardeciendo cuando la paloma mensajera volvió a las manos de Lor Ulrich. Dándole de comer y beber al ave, Lor tomó la carta y la leyó concienzudamente. Una sonrisa cruzó su cara.

Al parecer, las cosas estaban resultando bien en Shiganshina.

Si nada cambiaba en las siguientes horas, tendría al Cuerpo de Exploración justo donde lo quería. No importaba lo que ocurriera: esa misión estaba destinada a fracasar. Aquella era la excusa perfecta para asestar el golpe. Esos exploradores no debían saber los secretos de los muros. Se trataba de una historia muy truculenta, llena de traiciones, derramamiento de sangre y de misterios que la gente no necesitaba saber. Era esa la razón por la que existía el Culto de los Muros, para proveer una explicación religiosa a algo que no tenía ninguna relación con algún poder divino.

O al menos eso creía.

Pese a que Lor Ulrich era uno de los pocos que estaba al tanto de la verdadera historia detrás de los muros, no conocía su origen. Nadie sabía cómo había comenzado todo ese asunto con los titanes, de dónde provenían y qué relación tenían con la gema que descansaba en la bóveda del rey. Por supuesto, algo había escuchado sobre Shiganshina y un sótano, donde supuestamente habría respuestas reveladoras, pero Lor era escéptico con respecto al tema. Era imposible que en una casa común estuviera la respuesta a todo el misterio. Después de todo, Grisha Jaeger no era más que un médico. Era imposible que él dispusiera de tal conocimiento.

 _¿Dónde se encuentra él en este momento?_

Lor sabía que Grisha había desaparecido el día en que Shiganshina fue invadida por los titanes, pero nada se había sabido sobre él. Algunos lo presumían muerto, otros postulaban que había desaparecido hacia las montañas, con algún propósito desconocido. A Lor no le importaba tanto él. Era su hijo, Eren, el que le interesaba más. Por alguna razón, poseía la habilidad de transformarse en un titán, y quería saber cómo lo había obtenido, o si, simplemente, siempre había sido un titán, sin que él se diera cuenta. Luego, se preguntó si Grisha había tenido algo que ver con los poderes de Eren. Recordaba los reportes de la Tropa de Guarnición acerca de la misteriosa desaparición de su padre desde la caída de Shiganshina, pero éstos había resultado ser muy vagos.

Lo que sí sabía, era que Grisha no tenía muchos amigos. Y uno de ellos era de especial importancia, pues había sido comandante del Cuerpo de Exploración hasta la caída de Shiganshina. Lor razonó que no haría nada mal averiguar más sobre el tema. De todos modos, era capaz de hacer lo que fuese para revelar el misterio de los poderes de Eren.

Con aquellos pensamientos en mente, Lor tomó un papel vacío y escribió una carta dirigida a los cuarteles de la Policía Militar.

Distrito de Shiganshina

Reiner fue apresado de tal forma que no pudiera herirse a sí mismo y volver a transformarse, pero ninguno podía encontrar a Bertholdt. Nadie le había prestado atención, pues había sido mucha impresión para el escuadrón Levi darse cuenta de lo que Mikasa era realmente. Armin, en particular, se preguntaba qué era una Sailor Senshi y por qué tenía ese poder. La transformación de Mikasa le había tomado por sorpresa, y ya no sabía qué pensar.

 _¿Tan poco sabemos de este mundo? Primero están los titanes, y luego esto. Pero, si lo que esa gata llamó Sailor Senshi existe, ¿de dónde proviene? ¿Habrá más de ellas entre nosotros? ¿Serán aliadas o enemigas?_

Mikasa se había recuperado del cansancio, y se enteró de la desaparición de Bertholdt. Ese fue el momento en que Connie y Jean hicieron acto de presencia. Lucían un poco desconcertados, pero no habían sufrido ninguna herida. Mikasa concluyó que Sasha e Historia aún no se encontraban en plena forma para pelear y ordenó a Jean y Connie a que buscaran a Bertholdt. Connie hizo el saludo militar (al revés), pero Jean se quedó mirando a Mikasa como si jamás la hubiera visto en su vida.

—¿Tú lanzaste ese rayo contra el titán colosal?

Sin embargo, Mikasa no estaba para bromas.

—¿Acaso importa? Te ordené que buscaras a Bertholdt. Deja las preguntas para después.

Pese a la severidad del tono de Mikasa, Jean se quedó de pie, fulminándola con la mirada.

—Pues yo pienso que nos debes una explicación —dijo, poniendo los brazos en jarras—. Ninguno de nosotros sabe lo que pasó con esas luces y ese rayo, o por qué diablos tenías ese uniforme tan extraño. Tampoco sabemos si esta transformación te hace aliada o enemiga.

Mikasa perdió la paciencia. Dio dos pasos rápidos y tomó a Jean por el cuello de la camisa, elevándolo en el aire sin problemas.

—Jean, ten por seguro que yo siempre pelearé del lado de la humanidad—. Los ojos de Mikasa semejaban rendijas, y a Jean le costó trabajo tragar saliva—. Entiende, no hay tiempo para preguntas que después puedes hacer sin ningún problema. Ahora, ve con Connie y cumple con la orden que te di.

Mikasa dejó a Jean en el suelo con una gentileza que contrastaba drásticamente con la forma en que le había levantado. Jean se masajeó el cuello, tosiendo a ratos. Sin decir una palabra, hizo un gesto a Connie para que le acompañara. Cuando ambos desaparecieron, Mikasa dirigió su vista hacia Eren.

—Eren, sabes lo que debes hacer, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero voy a necesitar escolta. No puedo hacer eso con los titanes molestándome todo el tiempo.

—No te preocupes. Yo me ocuparé de los titanes.

—Mikasa, no puedes —dijo Armin de repente, poniendo cara de alarma—. Aún te encuentras muy cansada.

—Estoy bien, Armin.

—Estás pálida —insistió Armin, mirando detenidamente a Mikasa, percatándose del horrible color de su piel—. Es evidente que el poder que empleaste fue demasiado para ti. Necesitamos ir hasta el muro y solicitar refuerzos al comandante, al menos los necesarios para que Eren pueda tapar el agujero sin problemas.

—Puedo hacerlo —dijo Mikasa testarudamente—. Si se trata de Eren, puedo hacer lo que sea.

—Déjala —intervino Eren, mirando significativamente a Mikasa—. Ya expusiste tus puntos de vista. La decisión es de ella.

Mikasa pudo haberle sonreído.

—No obstante, yo no me haré responsable si algo te pasa —continuó Eren, apartando la mirada de Mikasa y fijándola en el muro—. Armin, tú eres quien expone mejor las ideas. Convence a Erwin de que asigne un escuadrón para protegerme mientras hago mi parte.

Armin y Mikasa asintieron con la cabeza. Juzgando que no podían dejar a nadie atrás, decidieron llevar consigo a Sasha e Historia, quienes todavía se encontraban inconscientes. Eren cargó con Historia y Armin con Sasha, dejando a Mikasa sin carga alguna. Ninguno de los dos quería que ella hiciera algún esfuerzo, pues debía guardar energías para su siguiente tarea, la que no iba a ser fácil.

—Eren —dijo esta vez Armin, quien lucía preocupado por alguna razón—. ¿Estás seguro que puedes emplear el endurecimiento? Recuerdo que Erwin dijo que solamente podías emplearlo cuando te encontraras en serio peligro. Con soldados protegiéndote, no creo que te sea fácil hacerlo, sobre todo cuando llevas poco tiempo como humano. Deberías esperar por lo menos otra media hora para que estés en plena forma, y el esfuerzo no ponga en peligro tu vida.

—Lo sé, Armin, porque estaba pensando en la misma cosa —repuso Eren con una pequeña sonrisa—, pero confío en que ustedes dos harán un buen trabajo. Ya es hora de que entremos a ese sótano y descubramos la verdad de este mundo. Y lo vamos a hacer juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —dijo Armin con una sonrisa. Mikasa se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

* * *

Levi se acercaba cautelosamente al titán bestia, aunque ese mal presentimiento seguía molestándole. Notó que el afloramiento de roca se estaba agotando, lo que implicaba que, más temprano que tarde, el titán bestia tendría que acercarse al muro. Levi miró en esa dirección y vio que la lucha se estaba convirtiendo en un baño de sangre. Había varios cadáveres de titanes desparramados en el suelo, así como restos humanos diseminados por todas partes. El pasto estaba cubierto con sangre de ambos bandos, pero aquello no podía importarle. No obstante, le había llamado la atención el rayo que pareció salir desde dentro de la ciudad. No sonó como cuando alguien se transformaba en titán, sino como el trueno que sucedía al rayo.

 _¿Qué diablos está sucediendo en Shiganshina? ¿Y qué habrá sido del escuadrón? ¿Habrán podido derrotar a Reiner?_ _¿Qué significa ese rayo?_

Levi empleó su equipo de maniobras para treparse a un árbol particularmente alto. Estaba a unos treinta metros del titán bestia. Apenas dentro del rango del equipo de maniobras. Necesitaba efectuar un tiro preciso para atacarlo. Si erraba, aunque fuese por poco margen, no alcanzaría su cuello, y el titán bestia se daría cuenta de que estaba siendo atacado. Estudió por un momento sus movimientos, pero le bastó pocos segundos para darse cuenta que había una ventana en la que su cuello estaba lo suficientemente cerca para emplear el equipo de maniobras con un poco más de margen.

El titán bestia cogió una roca enorme y Levi vio su oportunidad. Apretó el gatillo y una de las líneas se clavó en el cuello del titán. Sin perder ningún segundo, Levi salió impulsado hacia delante, con las espadas ya levantadas, pero el titán bestia se había dado cuenta y esquivó las espadas por muy poco. Usando su mano libre, lanzó un manotazo, que Levi esquivó fácilmente.

 _Si no puedes por arriba, podrás por abajo._

Levi empleó un árbol cercano para columpiarse a ras del suelo, y el titán bestia no fue lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar las espadas. El tendón de su pierna izquierda fue cortado, y el titán cayó sobre su rodilla, flexionando la otra pierna. El titán bestia no alcanzó siquiera a intentar atacar a Levi cuando sintió un corte muy profundo en su mano, y luego en su otra mano, en los brazos, en la espalda, prácticamente en todas partes. Sus manotazos eran los mismos que aquellos de un hombre que se ahogaba. Levi era demasiado rápido para agarrarlo y hacerlo trizas, y su cuerpo estaba rápidamente perdiendo fuerzas.

Fue cuando Levi cortó el otro tendón, haciendo que su otra rodilla cayera al suelo, quedando completamente inmóvil. Era solamente cuestión de tiempo para que Levi llegara a su cuello y el juego terminara. Sin embargo, el titán bestia no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Empleando las fuerzas que le quedaban, emitió un rugido potente y profundo. Levi supo que, en cualquier momento iba a ser rodeado de titanes, y decidió acabar con el titán bestia de una vez por todas. No obstante, cuando iba a llegar a su cuello, vio por el rabillo del ojo que al menos cinco titanes se acercaban a él con los brazos extendidos, decididos a agarrarlo y convertirlo en comida.

Cambiando de blanco, Levi se escurrió hábilmente entre los titanes, usando los árboles para impulsarse y ganar velocidad e inercia. Tenía dos titanes por delante de él, y tres por detrás. Usando la inercia y la velocidad adquiridas gracias a los árboles, Levi giró sobre sí mismo como una peonza y cortó el cuello del primer titán, aprovechando el momento para hacer lo mismo con el segundo titán. Empleando un tronco de árbol para hacer un giro en "u", Levi extendió ambas espadas y cortó los tendones del primer titán detrás de él. Derrapando sobre el suelo, lanzó la línea hacia el cuello del segundo titán y, aprovechando el impulso del gas, rebanó el cuello del segundo titán haciendo un corte vertical. Una vez más hizo uso de su inercia para volver a girar sobre sí mismo y, con una pequeña ráfaga de impulso del gas, se lanzó en contra del primer titán, cortándole la cabeza a la altura de la nuca.

 _Cuatro menos. Falta uno._

El quinto titán ya estaba sobre él, y lo habría agarrado, pero Levi reaccionó rápido y, dando un giro rápido, le hizo un corte en la mano y, aprovechando la ventana de tiempo, usó su equipo para elevarse hacia el árbol más cercano y, desde ahí, treparse sobre la cabeza del titán.

—Vaya, no luces mal, para ser una criatura que come humanos —dijo Levi, viendo que sus espadas ya habían perdido su filo, y las reemplazó por un segundo set de hojas—. Permíteme el honor hacerte un corte limpio.

El titán quiso aplastar a Levi con sus manos, pero él se apartó justo a tiempo, dando un mortal invertido en el aire y, aprovechó la inercia del giro para hacerle un corte vertical, largo y profundo, que derrumbó al titán, haciendo un estruendo que espantó a las aves que anidaban en los árboles cercanos. Levi cayó como un gato sobre el suelo, aunque sí sintió la sombra de un dolor en su pierna (donde se había lastimado peleando contra el titán hembra). Tocándose la pierna, Levi se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el titán bestia, pero la sorpresa le invadió cuando vio que brotaba vapor del cuello de la criatura.

—¿Pero qué diablos…?

Levi se acercó al titán y vio que había un agujero en la base del cuello. No daba la impresión que aquel agujero fuese consecuencia de un corte con espada. Era, más bien, como si alguien hubiera salido de allí. Aquello tenía implicaciones desconcertantes.

 _Este titán es un humano con capacidades de transformación, como Eren. Tengo que encontrar a ese hombre lo antes posible._

Lo que Levi no sabía, era que ese hombre iba directo a Shiganshina.

* * *

Emplear a los titanes había sido un excelente distracción. Aquello le había dado el tiempo suficiente para dirigirse a Shiganshina y llevar a cabo el plan él mismo. No sabía qué había pasado con Reiner y Bertholdt, pero ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde que comenzó el asedio, y no había resultados tangibles. Pues bien, él haría el trabajo. Y para eso, necesitaba infiltrarse en la retaguardia del Cuerpo de Exploración.

Aprovechando que nadie tenía idea de quién era él, se aproximó con cautela a un grupo que parecía estar custodiando a un hombre que claramente pertenecía al Culto de los Muros. Los titanes parecían ignorar a ese grupo, pues estaban concentrados en el acceso norte a Shiganshina, como él les había ordenado. Notó que uno de los hombres se encontraba bastante retirado del grupo principal, y aprovechó que los demás estuvieran pendientes del pastor para reducir al hombre de atrás y arrastrarlo hacia unas matas.

Momentos más tarde, un soldado del Cuerpo de Exploración salió de las matas, dirigiéndose al campamento principal, donde se encontraban los pertrechos necesarios para el combate, convenientemente ubicados junto al muro, ligeramente al poniente de la entrada a Shiganshina. Los soldados encargados de la repartición de suministros no sospecharon del nuevo hombre que había llegado, y asumieron que venía por un recambio de hojas o llenar el tanque de gas.

El hombre, disfrazado de soldado, cogió subrepticiamente una hoja y, viendo que había una pendiente apreciable hacia la entrada, cortó las sogas que impedían que el carro de suministros se moviera pendiente abajo. Para cuando los soldados se dieron cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, ya era demasiado tarde. El soldado falso fue apresado por los demás, justo en el momento que una gran explosión sacudió el muro.

—¿Pero qué diablos hiciste? —rugió el soldado que tenía sujeto al hombre—. ¡Acabas de dejar sin suministro a la mitad del Cuerpo de Exploración! ¡Deberíamos matarte en este momento!

—No lo harán —dijo el hombre, escuchando justo lo que quería escuchar: unos gritos de dolor.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde el asedio, por lo que había asumido que Reiner y Bertholdt habían fracasado. Eso significaba que el siguiente paso lógico sería sellar el muro, de modo que los titanes no pudieran seguir entrando. También sabía que apilar suministros para tapar la entrada no era una opción. De otro modo, el retorno a Shiganshina no habría sido tan repentino, y además, habrían llegado con más suministros y más hombres para custodiarlos. La única alternativa restante era que Eren, de algún modo, hubiera descubierto la técnica del endurecimiento. Y Eren rara vez iba a alguna parte sin sus amigos. Sabía que aquella jugarreta dependía mucho de la suerte, pero contaba con que Eren y sus amigos estuvieran en el boquete, muy cerca de donde había ocurrido la explosión.

Y así había sido.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la entrada a Shiganshina, Eren, más allá de todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo, se había transformado una vez más en titán y se había puesto en el boquete, de cara hacia el norte, viendo que por lo menos unos diez titanes se acercaban a él. Y detrás de él, Mikasa, quien ostentaba unas quemaduras leves, sostenía a Armin en brazos, quien no había corrido la misma suerte. Su cuerpo estaba casi completamente quemado, y se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.


	10. Luna traicionera

IX  
Luna traicionera  
La batalla de Shiganshina, Parte 5

Mientras Mikasa cuidaba de Armin, el grueso del Cuerpo de Exploración se había interpuesto entre Eren y los titanes. No obstante, sin el liderazgo de Erwin, sus movimientos no eran ordenados y varios fueron cayendo víctima de los titanes, ya sea aplastados por ellos, o devorados. Algunos titanes caían por las espadas de los soldados, pero más titanes iban apareciendo a lo lejos, muchos más de lo que Erwin había anticipado, y todos se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia la entrada norte a la ciudad.

 _Vamos_ se decía Eren, recordando la forma en que se había sentido cuando estuvo a punto de ser capturado por la Tropa de Guarnición en Karanes, _ya lo hice una vez, Puedo hacerlo nuevamente. ¡Vamos!_

Pero el titán de Eren no conseguía endurecerse, y los soldados seguían cayendo como moscas. Pronto, sería su turno.

 _No puedo decepcionar a Mikasa y a Armin. ¡Ellos también corren peligro! ¡No puedo fallar! ¡Vamos! ¡VAMOS!_

Eren no supo lo que hizo o pensó, pero vio que sus manos comenzaban a convertirse en piedra, luego sus brazos, para luego extenderse a todo el cuerpo del titán. Mikasa, por otro lado, se dio cuenta que Eren corría peligro de quedar encerrado dentro del titán y, encargando a Armin a otro soldado, empleó su equipo de maniobras para llegar a la nuca del titán de Eren, realizar un corte en el lugar preciso, y extraer a Eren del titán, regresando con Armin, ambos sanos y salvos.

—Eren, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Mikasa, luciendo preocupada.

—Sí —repuso el aludido, respirando de forma agitada—, pero empleé muchas energías en usar el endurecimiento. No podré pelear contra los demás titanes en este estado. Pero me preocupa Armin. No sé si lo logre.

—A mí también me preocupa —dijo Mikasa, viendo con tristeza la piel enrojecida de Armin—. Tiene que haber una forma de salvarle la vida.

—¿De cuánto tiempo disponemos?

—Tal vez dos horas, si sigue en esta condición, pero no soy quien para decirlo. Necesitamos un médico.

—O un milagro —dijo Eren, bajando la cabeza en señal de frustración—. ¡Maldición!

¡No puedo permitir que Armin pierda la vida!

Mikasa tomó la mano de Eren, quien comenzó a sollozar a causa de ver a su mejor amigo a las puertas de la muerte, y él no la alejó.

—Eren, no hay nada que puedas hacer por él —dijo ella, derramando lágrimas, pero sin llorar—. Llevémoslo a los médicos para que vean qué se puede hacer. Por ahora, tienes una misión que cumplir.

Eren alzó la cabeza. Aún se veían lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, pero ya no sollozaba. Se llevó una mano al pecho, donde colgaba la llave que le hubiera entregado su padre, hace siglos le dio la impresión. Aún no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de Armin perdiendo la vida, pero también sabía que él no se rendiría y que desvelaría los secretos que encerraba el sótano, con o sin él. Dejando que ese pensamiento llenara su mente, Eren se puso de pie y, usando su equipo de maniobras, llevó a Armin hasta la parte más alta del muro, donde se encontraba el equipo médico.

Eren vio que los médicos ya estaban trabajando, curando a los heridos o facilitando la muerte a aquellos que estuvieran más allá de la sanación. Mientras se acercaba a los médicos, vio, con espanto, que el comandante Erwin también yacía junto a los demás heridos, con una venda en su abdomen, en la cual se podía ver una mancha apreciable de sangre. Sin embargo, no parecía estar al borde de la muerte, y dialogaba con Hange como si no hubiera sufrido herida alguna.

—Hange, no estoy en condiciones de liderar un ejército, por eso, dejaré esa función en tus manos. —Eren vio cómo la aludida hacia el saludo militar, y se dio cuenta que ella temblaba un poco—. Solamente quiero pedirte una cosa.

—¿Y cuál sería esa, Erwin?

—Quiero estar en ese sótano, ahora que la entrada norte ha sido sellada. También quiero que tomes a los soldados restantes y los traslades hacia la entrada sur. Hay menos titanes, por lo que Eren podría hacer su trabajo sin problemas. ¿Has tenido noticias de Levi?

—Veo que te encuentras en mal estado —dijo una voz detrás de Hange, quien se sobresaltó al ver a Levi. No ostentaba ninguna herida—. Te haría más mal que bien si intentas llegar a ese sótano.

—No he venido hasta acá, arriesgando mi vida y la de mis soldados y rebelándome contra la monarquía, solamente para ver desde lejos el éxito de la misión. —Erwin hizo el intento de adoptar una postura sentada, pero el dolor en su abdomen se lo impidió—. Quiero ver qué secretos esconde ese sótano.

—Eres un hombre bastante terco, ¿lo sabías? —dijo Levi en su característico tono desapasionado, aunque Hange vio que le temblaba un ojo. Era evidente que le afectaba ver a Erwin herido—. Por cierto, Eren quiere hablar contigo. Al parecer, tenemos a un herido de gravedad.

—Señor, Armin se encuentra en estado crítico —dijo Eren, con un ligero temblor en la voz, dejando el cuerpo de Armin sobre un cuadrado de tela, que separaba a los pacientes de la piedra del muro—. Resultó quemado en la explosión de hace un rato atrás.

—Asignaré a un equipo de médicos para que vean qué pueden hacer por él —dijo Hange, mirando con preocupación a Armin, notando por el rabillo de ojo que Eren volvía junto al resto de su escuadrón—. Por cierto, ¿han podido identificar al responsable de la explosión?

—Lo están llevando acá en este momento —anunció un soldado cercano, viendo que el elevador se encontraba en funcionamiento—. Es un hombre al que jamás hemos visto antes.

—Descríbemelo —dijo Erwin, acomodándose en su puesto.

—Es un hombre de mediana estatura, de cabello rubio, posee una barba más o menos tupida y usa unos lentes muy extraños.

Los presentes se quedaron pensando por un momento, tratando de recordar algo que les permitiera identificar al hombre, pero a nadie se le ocurría algo. Al final, el elevador llegó a la parte más alta del muro, y Erwin vio a dos soldados, quienes llevaban a un tercero, cuya apariencia era tal y como se había descrito.

—Tú no formas parte del Cuerpo de Exploración —dijo Levi de repente—. ¿Quién diablos eres tú?

El aludido no dijo nada. Dirigió una mirada en dirección a los heridos, y vio a varios de ellos que parecían encontrarse en un estado muy delicado. Compuso la más leve de las sonrisas.

—Mi nombre no es importante, al menos para la mayoría de ustedes —dijo el hombre tranquilamente—. Sin embargo, pronto me dejarán en libertad.

—¿Y por qué haríamos tal cosa? —increpó Levi, interrumpiendo a Erwin, quien lucía como quien estaba a punto de decir algo—. ¿Acaso tienes un as bajo la manga?

—Podríamos decir que sí, pero no seré yo quien lo use.

Levi se acercó al hombre y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque, en mis manos, hay algo que puede salvar la vida de ese joven de allá. —Y el hombre indicó con un dedo el cuerpo de Armin.

* * *

En Shiganshina, Eren había regresado con Mikasa, notando que Sasha e Historia habían recuperado el conocimiento. Connie y Jean también se encontraban presentes, luciendo como si estuvieran esperando órdenes.

—Tenemos que sellar la otra entrada —dijo Mikasa, cuando todos se hubieron reunido—, pero esta vez no podremos contar con Armin. Fue herido por una explosión mientras Eren se preparaba para sellar la entrada norte.

Los demás, a excepción de Eren, tragaron saliva. Todos, especialmente Jean, sabían a lo que se iban a exponer cuando llegaran a Shiganshina, pero jamás creyeron que sería así de duro. Sasha en especial, compartía bastante con Armin, pese a que tenían sus diferencias, por lo que le resultó muy difícil concentrarse para la siguiente etapa de la misión. Ya era de noche, el cielo estaba cubierto, e iban a necesitar luz.

—Justo cuando necesitamos de la cabeza de Armin —dijo Connie, quien saltaba al menor ruido—. ¿Y ahora, cómo diablos vamos a ver en esta oscuridad?

—Tendremos que emplear antorchas, e irnos caminando por las calles de la ciudad —dijo Mikasa, señalando hacia la zona del muro donde se almacenaban los suministros que provenían desde el otro lado del muro—. Podemos aprovechar la ocasión para reabastecernos de gas y cuchillas. Creo que las vamos a necesitar.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo, y se dirigieron al extremo oeste del muro, donde llegaban los pertrechos que eran ascendidos por elevador hasta la parte alta del muro. Una vez reabastecidos, Mikasa y los demás miembros del escuadrón Levi avanzaron lo más que pudieron empleando sus equipos de maniobras tridimensionales, pero la noche era tan tupida que algunos erraban el blanco con sus líneas y caían al suelo, lastimándose. Mikasa ordenó que todos descendieran y que siguieran el camino a pie, empleando las antorchas a modo de iluminación.

—Tengan mucho cuidado —dijo Mikasa en un tono bajo, de modo que solamente los demás le escucharan—. Podría haber titanes en esta zona. No se distraigan en ningún momento. Si escuchan las pisadas de un titán, no intenten luchar.

Sin embargo, ninguno percibió las pisadas de un titán. Mikasa recordó lo que le había dicho Eren cuando él estuvo dialogando con Hange, en los tiempos en que él era un miembro nuevo del Cuerpo de Exploración, sobre la actividad de los titanes durante la noche. Recordaba haber escuchado que los titanes eran mucho menos activos por la noche, lo que movía a pensar que ellos necesitaban de energía solar para moverse. En esa ocasión, la noche era profunda, pues el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes. Era improbable que encontraran titanes activos en las calles de la ciudad. Aquello beneficiaba a Mikasa y a los demás, pero Connie, Sasha e Historia se asustaban con el menor ruido.

Historia en particular, no sabía cómo reaccionaría si se encontrara frente a frente con un titán. La mano que sostenía la antorcha temblaba, y miraba en todas direcciones, esperando emboscadas a cada momento, pero nada ocurría. La oscuridad era tal que le era difícil decidir si estaba despierta o se encontraba dormida, lo que empeoraba las cosas, pues veía retazos del sueño que había tenido anoche. Parecían visiones de su niñez, aunque ninguna de ellas era lo suficientemente nítida como para decir con certeza que le pertenecían. Sin embargo, a veces se colaban escenas que nada tenían que ver con ella, pero ninguna de ellas parecía tener sentido, pues en todas ellas aparecía un hombre que se parecía bastante a Eren, solamente que con otras ropas.

Tan perdida se encontraba en sus propios pensamientos que casi colisionó cara a cara con un titán. El corazón casi se le detuvo cuando cobró conciencia de ello, e Historia retrocedió varios pasos, contorsionando la cara en una expresión de terror. No obstante, cuando vio apropiadamente al titán, se dio cuenta que no había nada que temer. El gigante se encontraba inactivo. Incluso Mikasa le dio unos cuantos cortes, pero nada ocurrió.

—Confirma lo que Hange dijo sobre ellos —dijo, ignorando al titán, e instando a los demás a que siguieran la marcha. Los demás obedecieron, incluyendo a Historia, pero ella aún no podía sacarse de la cabeza la impresión de ver a un titán desde tan cerca. Su corazón aún latía con rapidez a medida que se alejaba del titán, constantemente mirando hacia atrás, como esperando que el titán despertara en cualquier minuto, pero no lo hizo.

El grupo siguió caminando por las calles desiertas de la ciudad, sin darse cuenta que la gata que le había dicho a Mikasa que ella era una Sailor Senshi les seguía desde una distancia prudente. Historia, pese a que aún miraba hacia atrás de forma esporádica, tampoco vio al animal.

Después de lo que les pareció una eternidad, Mikasa y los demás llegaron a la entrada sur a Shiganshina. Eren tragó saliva al recordar cómo el titán colosal había hecho ese tremendo agujero en el muro, y cómo todo se había venido cuesta abajo desde ese entonces. No obstante, crispó los puños, diciéndose que todo saldría bien, que ahora tenían las herramientas para arreglar las cosas y, de paso, descubrir la verdad del mundo cuando llegaran al sótano.

—Tomen posición en los techos de las casas cercanas a la entrada —ordenó Mikasa, y los demás hicieron el saludo militar—. Yo cubriré a Eren, en caso que aparezcan titanes. Aseguren el perímetro y maten a cualquier titán que trate de atacar a Eren.

Los demás miembros del escuadrón Levi hicieron lo que se les había ordenado, dejando a Eren y Mikasa solos frente a la entrada sur a la ciudad.

—Eren, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Un poco agotado, pero haré lo que sea necesario por la victoria de la humanidad —repuso el aludido, mirando a Mikasa y dedicándole una sonrisa—. Espero que tú también estés dispuesta a hacer lo mismo, no solamente por mí, sino que por todos también.

—Lo haré.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento. Ninguno de los dos se miraba a los ojos. Miraban el tremendo agujero dejado por el titán colosal, cuando ambos eran solamente unos niños.

—Mamá —dijo Eren en voz alta, crispando los puños nuevamente y alzando la mirada hacia la parte más alta del muro—, muy pronto, descubriré la verdad de este mundo, y tendremos el conocimiento para derrotar a los titanes de una vez por todas. Así, no habrás muerto en vano.

Mikasa vio que Eren volvía a derramar lágrimas, y tomó su mano derecha, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Eren no hizo nada por alejarla de su lado. De hecho, agradecía que ella estuviera con él de ese modo, sin decir nada, sin palabras de agradecimiento. Apretó la mano de Mikasa, como diciéndole que estaba listo para cumplir su deber para con la humanidad.

—No estás solo, Eren —dijo Mikasa, dejando de tomar la mano de él—. Aún tienes familia. Y tú eres mi familia también. No voy a permitir que mueras. No voy a permitir que nadie de nosotros muera en esta misión.

Eren, entre las lágrimas que derramaba, compuso una pequeña sonrisa.

—No te preocupes —dijo, mirando a Mikasa, mientras que ella le devolvía la mirada—. Ya no soy un niño ingenuo. Sé claramente lo que debo hacer. Y sé también que tú estarás a mi lado. Siempre lo has estado, y ni siquiera te he dado las gracias.

—No necesitas hacerlo —repuso Mikasa, sosteniendo la mirada de Eren—. Solamente cumple con tu misión, y te acompañaré hasta el sótano. Lo único que espero, es que todo este sacrificio haya valido la pena.

Eren hizo aún más amplia su sonrisa e hizo que Mikasa retrocediera unos cuantos metros. Cuando ella estuvo a una distancia razonable, Eren se mordió el dedo, y después del destello de un rayo de color dorado, el cuerpo del titán comenzó a tomar forma. Huesos, carne y piel se formaron con una rapidez extraordinaria, y Mikasa aún se sorprendía del drástico cambio que sufría Eren cada vez que se transformaba.

Sin embargo, Mikasa pronto notó que Eren no se movía. Lucía como una estatua, de pie en medio de las calles de la ciudad. Luego, cobró conciencia de lo que estaba pasando. Los titanes eran mucho menos activos de noche, y, al parecer, los titanes cambiantes no eran la excepción a esa regla.

 _Entonces, si eso es cierto, entonces, ¿por qué Eren pudo moverse la noche en que escapamos de Karanes? ¿Qué cambió?_

Mikasa miró al cielo. Aún seguía nublado, pero se podían ver algunas estrellas aquí y allá. Trató de recordar cuáles eran las condiciones la noche del escape de Karanes. Recordaba que se podía ver con relativa claridad, aún cuando la noche fuese profunda.

 _¡Había luna! ¡Por eso Eren podía moverse! Parece que la luz de la luna también ayuda a que los titanes sean más activos por la noche. Pero ahora, el cielo está nublado. No hay luz que los titanes puedan aprovechar para mantenerse activos._

Mikasa seguía mirando al cielo, notando que las nubes estaban retrocediendo lentamente. Pronto, la luz de la luna comenzó a brillar sobre las calles de Shiganshina, a veces bloqueada por alguna nube errante. Pronto, sin embargo, ya no hubo nubes. La luna brillaba sin impedimento.

El titán de Eren fue despertando de a poco, pero aquella era la única buena noticia. Los demás miembros del escuadrón Levi fueron escuchando ruidos por todas partes, como de entes muy grandes poniéndose de pie. Minutos más tarde, Historia y los demás se quedaron petrificados al ver al menos dos docenas de titanes alzarse por encima de las casas, todos convergiendo en la entrada sur de la ciudad.

—¡Eren! ¡Ve a la entrada, ya! ¡Nosotros te cubriremos! —exclamó Mikasa, y Eren, con lentitud, hizo caso y caminó hacia el agujero en el muro. Ella se trepó a la pared inmediatamente superior al agujero, sabiendo que aquella sería una batalla desesperada, y no podrían ganar sin ayuda.

—¡Connie! ¡Lanza una bengala de color dorado! ¡Que Levi vea que necesitamos ayuda!

El aludido hizo lo que Mikasa le había ordenado y, segundos más tarde, una estela de humo dorado se alzó hacia el cielo. Esperaba mantener a los titanes a raya mientras llegaban los refuerzos.

Algo le decía que no iba a ser tan simple.


	11. Escaramuzas en la oscuridad

X  
Escaramuzas en la oscuridad  
La batalla de Shiganshina, Parte 6

Trost

Petra volvió a despertar.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo dormida, pero nada había cambiado desde la última vez que cerró los ojos. Las velas estaban encendidas, lo que significaba que ya era de noche. Sintió la garganta seca, por lo que llamó a una enfermera.

Dos minutos más tarde, Petra bebía sorbo tras sorbo de agua, pensando en lo que había pasado la noche de ayer, cuando Levi había ido a verla. Recordó la forma en que se había sentido cuando él estuvo presente. Antes de eso, su vigilia había estado plagada de pesadillas con el titán hembra, de cómo ella había asesinado a sus compañeros, y cómo casi había acabado con ella. Después, una calma como ninguna que había sentido antes hizo que se sintiera mucho más tranquila.

 _Cabo._

No sabía por qué, pero había algo en Levi que le tranquilizaba. Tal vez se trataba de su seguridad al caminar, al hablar y al combatir. Su presencia infundía confianza en sus pares y terror en sus enemigos. Y, sin embargo, sabía muy poco sobre el pasado del cabo. No sabía cómo había llegado a ser el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, porque sabía que Levi poseía una fuerza y una habilidad que solamente había visto en otra persona. Había escuchado sobre una tal Mikasa Ackerman, sobre sus habilidades para el combate, y se dio cuenta que había muchos paralelismos entre ella y Levi. Luego, se preguntó si había alguna relación entre ambos soldados.

 _Tal vez no sea el momento de hacer muchas preguntas. Necesito reposar para recuperar fuerzas, y volver a luchar junto al cabo._

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y Petra vio a un soldado, quien cargaba con un rifle en su mano izquierda. El emblema en su pecho le indicó que era un miembro de la Policía Militar. Petra frunció el ceño. No tenía idea qué era lo que quería ese soldado de ella, o por qué estaba allí.

—¿Petra Ral?

La aludida tardó un poco en responder a causa de la impresión.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Mi nombre es Nito Orloff, y vengo a hacerle algunas preguntas.

Petra notó que aquella no había sido una petición. _Típico de la Policía Militar. Se creen importantes y con derecho a hacer lo que les venga en gana._

—¿Y cuáles serían esas preguntas? —inquirió Petra fríamente.

—Me gustaría empezar por Erwin Smith —dijo Nito, indiferente a la frialdad con la que Petra le había recibido—. ¿Sabe por qué quiere llegar al sótano de la casa de Eren Jaeger?

—Hasta donde tengo entendido, la misión que quería emprender era la de recuperar el muro María —dijo Petra en un tono monocorde—. Según el comandante, hay algo en ese sótano que nos podría ayudar a comprender mejor a nuestros enemigos, y con esto me refiero a los titanes. Yo participé en la expedición que nos permitiría trazar el mejor camino hacia Shiganshina y, de paso, atrapar al titán hembra.

—¿No habló de algún motivo ulterior? ¿Algo personal?

—No que yo sepa.

—Bien. —Nito Orloff cambió de posición, y se puso más cerca de Petra, como tratando de intimidarla—. Quiero que me hable de Levi Ackerman.

Esta vez, Petra tragó saliva, no porque creyese que el cabo se encontraba en peligro, sino por algo muy diferente. Levi jamás había mencionado su apellido, y asumía que solamente Erwin conocía ese dato. _Ahora todo tiene sentido. Mikasa y el cabo sí están relacionados. ¿Serán hermanos? ¿Primos?_ Petra sabía que no importaba. Ambos compartían apellido y también rasgos clave, como su gran fuerza y habilidad, la tendencia que tenían ambos a actuar solos, y el apego que sentían hacia determinadas personas. Petra había visto que Levi se comportaba distinto con Erwin que con el resto de sus compañeros, y siempre tendía a decir o hacer cosas que apuntaran a que Erwin no perdiera la vida. Además, había observado un comportamiento similar en Mikasa hacia Eren Jaeger. Definitivamente, había un aura de misterio en el apellido Ackerman, ahora que se había percatado de detalles clave.

—¿Cómo sabe su apellido? —quiso saber Petra, luciendo desconcertada—. Él no ha revelado ese dato.

—Digamos que un antiguo asociado de él sabe cosas sobre el cabo Levi —dijo Nito como a regañadientes. Petra no esperaba menos de un miembro de la Policía Militar—. Ahora, dígame, ¿qué sabe de Levi Ackerman?

—Solamente lo que me ha contado el comandante —dijo Petra, revolviendo en el baúl de los recuerdos, recordando el momento en que conoció a Levi—. La primera vez que oí sobre él, fue cuando llevaba unos cuantos meses en el Cuerpo de Exploración. Erwin me había seleccionado para un escuadrón especial, a cuyo cargo se encontraba un tal Levi. Erwin nos dio un repaso sobre él, sobre cómo lo había encontrado en la ciudad subterránea, donde era un conocido criminal. Por qué jamás fue apresado, es un misterio para mí. Lo que sí sé, es que Levi ingresó al Cuerpo de Entrenamiento a modo de pena por sus fechorías. Más que eso, no puedo decirle.

Nito puso los brazos en jarras.

—Sabe muy poco para estar enamorada de él.

Petra sintió, para su incomodidad, cómo el color se le subía a la cara. Sin embargo, mantuvo la compostura.

—No diga tonterías —le recriminó, notando que el ardor en sus mejillas iba desapareciendo—. No soy tan infantil como para sentir esa clase de cosas. Seguramente mi padre le platicó sobre mí al cabo, y asumió que yo sentía cosas por él. Volviendo al tema, eso es lo que sé del cabo Levi. Si no le soy de mucha ayuda, entonces está perdiendo el tiempo aquí.

—Tiene razón —dijo Nito, luciendo decepcionado—. Pensé que, como eras uno de esos malditos exploradores, sabías más sobre los planes de Erwin y sobre el pasado de Levi. Bueno, no le quito más tiempo.

Y sin molestarse en despedirse, Nito salió de la habitación, dejando a Petra con un montón de preguntas abriéndose paso entre sus pensamientos.

Shiganshina

Dos docenas de titanes convergían en la entrada sur a la ciudad, y el escuadrón Levi se preparaba para la arremetida de aquellos seres gigantes y terribles. Jean y Connie tenían sus espadas y sus equipos preparados, pero los brazos de Sasha temblaron al ver a tantos titanes acercarse desde todas las direcciones posibles. Quizás lo único positivo de todo el asunto era que Eren ya podía moverse. Se dirigió a la abertura en el muro y se posicionó de cara al norte, de modo que su cuerpo cubriera la mayor cantidad de espacio posible. Mikasa no se movía de su posición, directamente sobre Eren, de modo de dejarse caer sobre el primer titán que se atreviera a ponerle las manos encima a Eren.

En una de las casas más cercanas al muro, Historia miraba cómo los titanes se acercaban cada vez más, notando que las espadas que sostenía temblaban. Era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a ellos sin Ymir a su lado. _Ella no hubiera querido que me acobardara ahora. Tengo que poder hacer esto sin ella. Tengo que aprender a valerme por mí misma, tengo que vivir de acuerdo a mis ideales, aunque eso me aleje de Ymir._

Historia sostuvo las espadas con más firmeza, y vio que sus brazos ya no temblaban. Era como si pensando en Ymir fuese capaz de recuperar el temple. Tal vez su recuerdo le bastara para ser lo que ella siempre había querido ser.

Libre.

—¡No dejen que los titanes los agarren! —exclamó Mikasa, quien seguía firme en su posición—. ¡Dispérsense si es necesario! ¡Hagan que los sigan!

Aquello le sentaba muy bien a Jean, quien siempre había sido bueno en maniobras tridimensionales. Viendo que el titán más cercano se encontraba solamente a dos casas de distancia, se columpió de techo en techo, haciendo señas para que los demás hicieran lo mismo. Connie enfiló en dirección contraria, Sasha, quien todavía no podía vencer sus miedos, bordeó el muro por los techos de las casas, pensando que así no tendría que enfrentar ningún titán. Historia decidió seguirla, más que nada para que no perdiera el temple en el momento más difícil.

Gracias a la decisión de Mikasa, muchos titanes cambiaron de dirección, pero había unos diez que se mantuvieron en curso. No estaba segura de si podría con tantos a la vez, pero debía hacer el intento.

El primer titán había llegado a la última casa cuando Mikasa decidió actuar. Se dejó caer y, empleando la cabeza de Eren como una pared, empleó un poco de gas para ganar inercia y, clavando ambas líneas en las piernas del titán, se propulsó hacia delante con violencia, cortándole los tendones de los tobillos y haciendo que cayera de rodillas. Mikasa se deslizó por el suelo, frenando lo más rápido posible, para luego lanzar la línea al cuello del titán. Al final, con un corte profundo en la nuca, Mikasa derribó al titán, cayendo sin vida al suelo. Miró hacia atrás, y vio que dos titanes más se acercaban, mientras que un tercero los seguía de cerca. Mikasa decidió que pelear en los tejados era la mejor solución.

Mientras tanto, Jean estaba teniendo mucho éxito esquivando a los titanes, y desviándolos de su objetivo. Incluso había aprovechado que había un titán justo delante de él para hacerle el acostumbrado corte en la nuca y enviarlo a la tumba. Pudo haber celebrado, pues era el primer titán que mataba, pero no había tiempo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Connie, quien no parecía tener mayores problemas evadiendo a los titanes, aunque uno estaba muy cerca de su posición, y él no lo había visto.

—¡Connie! —exclamó Jean—. ¡Detrás de ti!

Connie lo vio justo a tiempo. Se impulsó en el momento en que el titán extendía su mano para atrapar a su presa. Sin embargo, no calculó bien el impulso, y cayó en el techo de una casa de tres pisos, rodando por las tejas, haciéndose daño en las rodillas y en los codos. Jean negó con la cabeza.

—¡Ten más cuidado! —exclamó Jean, y Connie le hizo un gesto como de "vete al diablo"—. ¡Recuerda que debemos proteger a Eren! ¡Él no podrá hacer su trabajo si nosotros no hacemos el nuestro!

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! —rezongó Connie, viendo que otro titán se aprestaba a agarrarlo, pero volvió a escaparse, saltando desde el techo y usando su equipo para columpiarse a otro techo, fuera del alcance del titán.

En otro sector de la ciudad, Sasha e Historia no se habían topado con ningún titán, hasta que uno apareció justo debajo de ellas. Sasha, quien tenía mejor oído que el resto, se apartó a tiempo, pero Historia no corrió la misma suerte. Fue agarrada por el titán, y fue en ese momento en que ella experimentó el verdadero terror. Aparte de la fuerza con la que la criatura la apretaba, rompiéndole las costillas, lo que le causó un dolor horrible en su pecho, estaba aquella sensación de no poder escapar hacia ningún sitio. Aprisionada por las manos del titán, Historia perdió los últimos jirones de razón que le quedaban, y comenzó a gritar, tratando, en vano, de zafarse del poderoso agarre del titán.

Sasha, segura en el techo, vio, con ojos desorbitados, cómo Historia estaba a punto de ser devorada por el titán. Se había quedado de piedra, sus brazos temblando, sin saber qué hacer. Bueno, sabía que debía matar al titán, pero jamás había hecho algo como eso, no con uno tan grande.

 _Si no hago algo, Historia va a morir. Pero, ¿y si fallo en acabar con el titán, como cuando estaba en las barracas? ¿Qué pasará entonces? ¡No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada, pero no puedo evitar pensar en lo que va a pasar si fallo! ¿Acaso las dos seremos comida de titán?_

Historia se encontraba a dos metros, dos míseros metros de la boca del titán, y Sasha aún no había tomado una decisión. Ahora, todo su cuerpo temblaba.

 _¿Pero qué estás haciendo, Sasha? ¡Historia será comida de titán! ¡Tienes que salvarla, tienes que olvidarte del miedo y hacer algo! ¡De otro modo, su muerte quedará en tu conciencia! ¡No podrás soportarlo! ¡Vamos, Sasha! ¡Haz algo!_

Sasha apretó la empuñadura de sus espadas, así como los dientes. El momento de la verdad había llegado.

* * *

El hombre misterioso sabía que al comandante no le quedaba mucho tiempo, pese a que quería demostrar lo contrario. Las vendas en su abdomen no serían suficientes para frenar el sangrado. Su muerte era inevitable.

—Puedo salvar la vida de ese joven —dijo el sujeto con calma—, pero necesitan soltarme. No puedo administrar la cura con las manos atadas.

—¿Y cómo podemos saber si nos estás timando o no? —increpó Levi, mirando recurrentemente a Erwin y al hombre frente a él—. Tu famosa cura bien puede ser una mentira.

—Es una objeción razonable —dijo el sujeto, quien seguía calmado, como si estar apresado por dos soldados no fuese un problema serio—. Si la cura falla, entonces pueden matarme. Considero que es un trato justo.

Levi miró largo y tendido al hombre de la barba rubia, considerando seriamente matarlo en el acto. Sin embargo, la vida de Armin se encontraba en juego, y, sabiendo que su escuadrón iba a necesitar a un buen estratega, sobre todo para combatir a los titanes que quedaban dentro de la ciudad, no debía desperdiciar la oportunidad de salvar a la única persona de su escuadrón que podía razonar correctamente en tiempos de crisis.

—De acuerdo —dijo Levi, mirando a Hange, quien asintió con la cabeza—. Aceptaremos tu trato. Pero quiero que lo tengas bien claro. —Levi se acercó al hombre y volvió a agarrarlo por el cuello de la camisa—. Si veo cualquier intento de juego sucio, te mandaré a la tumba.

Levi hizo un gesto para que los soldados soltaran al hombre, y él se masajeó los hombros. Sabiendo que quedaba poco tiempo, se llevó una mano a uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme, y extrajo lo que parecía una jeringa con un líquido de un color púrpura pálido, casi cristalino.

—¿Qué es eso? —quiso saber Hange, curiosa como ella sola sobre cualquier cosa que desconociese.

—Es un suero multipropósito —explicó el hombre, inclinándose delante de Armin y cuidando de no mover mucho su brazo—. Tiene propiedades regenerativas. Sin embargo, administrado de la forma incorrecta, puede resultar en efectos… digamos… dramáticos.

—¿Y cuáles son esos efectos?

—Una fiebre de los mil demonios, delirio, y, en el peor de los casos, la muerte. Pero recemos para que nada malo ocurra.

El hombre solicitó la ayuda de un par de médicos para que le aplicaran un torniquete al brazo izquierdo de Armin, el cual no poseía tantas quemaduras, y correría menos riesgos de que él contrajera una infección. Cuando pudo ver una vena, el hombre, con mucha cautela, y en el ángulo correcto, hundió la aguja en el brazo, inyectando lentamente el fluido en su cuerpo, de modo de agotar el contenido de la jeringa.

Todo el mundo contuvo la respiración, mirando fijamente a Armin, esperando por algún cambio, o alguna mejora notoria en su condición.

Después de un minuto, lo más increíble ocurrió.

* * *

Mikasa ya había acabado con su segundo titán de la noche, e iba por el tercero, cuando escuchó un sonido que le era muy familiar. Poniéndose a buen recaudo en el techo de una casa de tres pisos, vio un destello de luz dorada en el lado oriente del muro, lo que le causó mucha extrañeza.

 _¿Acaso hay otro titán cambiante entre nosotros?_

Mikasa creyó que, posiblemente, se tratara de Bertholdt, pues nadie había podido encontrarlo desde que ella lo derrotó usando sus poderes de Sailor Senshi. Sin embargo, no podía tratarse de él, pues veía a un titán mucho más pequeño que el titán colosal, de otro modo, se habría podido ver desde esa distancia. _Entonces, si no es Bertholdt, ¿quién es? ¿Se tratará de Ymir? Y si es realmente ella, ¿habrá venido por Historia? Pero su posición no cuadra. Se encuentra muy cerca de donde está Armin. ¿Qué estará pasando allá?_

Al final, Mikasa decidió que ese asunto podía esperar. Lo que importaba en ese momento era proteger a Eren, cuyas manos se estaban convirtiendo en piedra, y el titán más cercano se encontraba a varios metros de él. Con el corazón en un puño, lanzó su línea hacia la nuca del titán, viendo por el rabillo del ojo, que otros tres se acercaban a Eren desde dos puntos distintos. Tenía que acabar rápidamente con el que amenazaba a Eren, y luego encargarse del resto.

Con las espadas en ristre, Mikasa hizo un corte limpio en la nuca del titán, cayendo al suelo con un estruendo ensordecedor. No obstante, se dio cuenta que los otros tres titanes se encontraban demasiado cerca para discurrir por el aire. Lanzando su línea hacia el tobillo del titán más cercano, Mikasa aprovechó la inercia para cortarle los tendones, para luego hacer lo mismo con el titán que le seguía. Por desgracia, antes que pudiera retraer la línea, el titán aplastó el cable y Mikasa cayó al suelo, rodando y haciéndose daño en las rodillas. Sus espadas habían saltado lejos, y segundo titán ya se encontraba sobre ella. A duras penas, Mikasa se puso de pie, pero el primer titán seguía aplastando el cable y no podría zafarse de su equipo a tiempo.

Sintió que todas sus costillas se rompían al ser tomada por el segundo titán. Aullando de dolor, Mikasa luchó por apartar sus brazos del agarre del titán, pero era imposible. Estaba condenada a ser comida de titán…

 _Tengo que… alcanzar… mi… bolsillo…_

Maniobrando con mucha dificultad, Mikasa fue alcanzando de a poco el bolsillo de su uniforme, a medida que se acercaba peligrosamente a la boca del titán…

Historia estaba quedando ronca de tanto gritar, y sus extremidades habían perdido fuerza. La boca del titán dominaba toda su visión, y el terror no hizo más que aumentar.

Sin embargo, algo andaba mal.

A Historia le daba la impresión que no se movía. La boca del titán ya no se hizo más grande. A continuación, sintió una presión en la parte superior de su cabeza y, segundos más tarde, se encontraba en el suelo, con un dolor intenso en las costillas y en las rodillas. Se puso de pie a duras penas, y vio que el titán que estuvo a punto de comerla, yacía sobre el suelo, bajo un charco de sangre. Mientras se preguntaba quién había matado al titán, miró hacia arriba, y vio a Sasha, sus espadas bañadas en sangre y respirando pesadamente, como si hubiera trotado incontables millas.

—¿Tú mataste a ese titán? —preguntó Historia con una voz aguda y casi falta de aliento.

—Apenas puedo creerlo yo misma —jadeó Sasha, mirando las espadas como si no le pertenecieran—. Por momentos creí que había fallado… otra vez, hasta que vi caer al titán. ¿Puedes moverte?

—Apenas —gruñó Historia, tocándose las costillas y arrugando la cara—. Voy a necesitar ayuda para llegar al tejado.

Sasha iba a asistir a Historia, cuando ambas vieron unas luces que solamente podían ser atribuidas a un rayo. Cuando miraron con más detenimiento, vieron una serie de rayos brotar de las casas. Con la curiosidad venciendo al miedo, Sasha tomó por la cintura a Historia y trepó a los techos para ver el espectáculo con más claridad.

Cuando ambas llegaron a la fuente de los rayos, vieron que había tres titanes; uno tenía los tendones cortados, y los otros dos parecían protegerse de la fuente de los rayos. No obstante, cuando éstos hubieron desaparecido, vieron a una mujer que se parecía mucho a Mikasa, con la salvedad que usaba un uniforme muy extraño, más apropiado para un feria que para una batalla.

—¿Qué le pasó a Mikasa? —preguntó Sasha, luciendo perpleja. Historia se hallaba igual de perdida, y sin embargo, había algo en ella que le resultaba extrañamente familiar, como si la hubiera visto antes.

—No lo sé —dijo Historia, notando que Mikasa no estaba completamente erguida, como si sintiera un dolor en su pecho—, pero parece que está herida.

Connie y Jean, quienes se encontraban cerca, también vieron los rayos, y se acercaron para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Se transformó otra vez —dijo Jean, llamando la atención de Sasha e Historia.

—¿Sabes qué le pasó, Jean? —quiso saber Sasha, e Historia dirigió una mirada penetrante a ambos soldados.

—Sé exactamente lo que le pasó —repuso, recordando la primera vez que había visto a Mikasa con ese uniforme tan curioso—. Se transformó en una Sailor Senshi.


	12. La carrera hacia el sótano Acto I

XI  
La carrera hacia el sótano, Acto 1  
La batalla de Shiganshina, Parte 7

Todo se había salido de control.

Tal fue el desconcierto entre todos los presentes, que nadie advirtió que el hombre de los lentes se había zafado del agarre de los soldados y lanzado por el borde del muro que daba a la ciudad. Levi también fue tomado por sorpresa cuando Armin sufrió esa transformación. Al parecer, esa inyección le había convertido en un titán. Hange y Erwin también vieron lo que había pasado, aunque iban a tardar mucho más tiempo en creerlo.

El titán que alguna vez había sido Armin deambuló por la parte más alta del muro, dirigiéndose hacia el sector de la puerta. Levi, tragando saliva, fue en pos de él, decidido a cortarle las piernas si era necesario, pero Armin saltó desde el borde del muro, cayendo sobre una casa de tres pisos, derrumbándola en el acto. Levi se quedó en el borde, mirando cómo Armin se ponía nuevamente de pie. Iba a perseguirlo cuando otro destello dorado se vio al otro lado del muro, desde el cual brotó nuevamente el titán bestia.

 _Ahora lo entiendo_ se dijo, viendo cómo Armin se dirigía ciegamente hacia la entrada exterior a la ciudad. _Ese hombre extraño es el titán bestia. Tengo que detenerlo nuevamente. Pero ahora será más fácil, porque tengo muchos lugares en los que emplear mi equipo de maniobras tridimensionales. Esta vez, acabaré con él._

No obstante, en el momento en que Levi se lanzó al vacío, el titán bestia tomó algunos escombros sueltos, y los arrojó en su contra. Levi debió hacer algunas maniobras rápidas para cubrirse con las casas y no sufrir el mismo destino que muchos de los soldados del Cuerpo de Exploración.

 _Maldición. Ahora tiene más proyectiles para arrojar. Y yo me metí solo en una ratonera. Tengo que comunicarme con Erwin o Hange de algún modo._

Mientras tanto, en el sector este de la ciudad, donde no había titanes cerca, un grupo de soldados custodiaba a Reiner, quien había dejado de forcejear contra sus ataduras, como si se hubiera resignado a que no iba a encontrar ayuda en medio de aquellas ruinas. Las órdenes de Erwin habían sido claras.

No debían perder de vista a Reiner.

Sin embargo, les causaba un poco de extrañeza que Reiner ya no siguiera tratando de zafarse. Cualquiera en su situación estaría tratando de soltarse por horas y horas, pero no era el caso de Reiner. De hecho, lucía como si estuviera esperando algo.

Se escuchó un sonido como de algo cayendo sobre el suelo. El jefe de la guardia indicó a un soldado a que investigara la fuente del sonido. No obstante, no tuvo que deambular lejos.

Comprobó, con desconcierto, que era uno de los soldados. Tenía una herida cortante en el cuello, desde la que aún salía sangre. El jefe, cuando se enteró de la tragedia, ordenó que la mitad de los custodios trepara a los techos de las casas aledañas, pensando que el agresor debía estar empleando equipos de maniobras tridimensionales. Si se trataba de un traidor, debían acabar con él de forma inmediata.

Otro sonido, muy similar al anterior, se escuchó. Sin embargo, éste provenía desde las alturas, y los soldados restantes vieron, con horror, que otro de sus compañeros había encontrado la muerte.

—¡Rodeen al prisionero! —ladró el jefe, y los demás se apiñaron alrededor de Reiner, dándole la espalda—. ¡Que cada uno revise su sector! ¡No olviden mirar hacia los techos también!

La idea era que la tarea de buscar al agresor fuese un trabajo de equipo, o al menos esa era la idea. En la práctica, el hecho que nadie supiera quién había asesinado a esos dos soldados hacía que los que quedaban tragaran saliva. Sus espadas temblaban, y mostraban reacciones desmesuradas frente a cosas tan simples como la caída de una piedra, o el movimiento de un ratón, de los tantos que se aprovechaban de la miseria de la ciudad.

De pronto, se escuchó un sonido de metal rozando con metal. Parecía provenir de los tejados. No obstante, cuando uno de los soldados miró en esa dirección, no vio a nadie. Nadie se atrevía a investigar, por temor a que el asaltante misterioso aprovechara la situación y liberase a Reiner, si es que era ese su objetivo.

Todos saltaron cuando se escuchó el silbido de un objeto filoso cortando el aire. Demasiado tarde se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de una hoja suelta. Cuando vieron lo que había ocurrido, notaron que la hoja se había clavado en el pecho de Reiner, quien comenzó a emitir un brillo dorado al instante. Los pobres soldados, muy al tanto de lo que significaba aquel resplandor, se alejaron de inmediato del lugar, empleando sus equipos de maniobras. El plan era regresar a la posición del comandante, aunque al jefe del pelotón no le iba a gustar mucho lo que Erwin le iba a decir cuando se enterara que Reiner había escapado. De todas formas, no había mucho que hacer contra un titán completamente cubierto con armadura.

Una figura empleó su equipo de maniobras para treparse al hombro de Reiner. Se trataba de Bertholdt.

—Debemos llegar a la posición de Eren lo más pronto posible —dijo, y Reiner asintió con la cabeza por toda respuesta. Por otro lado, Bertholdt se maldecía a sí mismo por no poder transformarse. Ser el titán colosal consumía mucha energía, por lo tanto, el periodo que debía esperar era mucho más largo que el de los titanes normales, como su compañero Reiner.

 _Espero que Eren haya sellado la puerta exterior. En ese momento será vulnerable._

En la entrada exterior, Eren había conseguido endurecer su titán, y se había asegurado que tuviera una salida a mano. Sin embargo, cuando vio que había más de diez titanes rodeándolo, supo que había hecho su movimiento en un muy mal momento.

 _¿Y dónde está Mikasa?_

Como respondiendo a su pregunta, vio un rayo que parecía brotar de una figura que se encontraba en el suelo. Cuando Eren vio a la figura con más detalle, se dio cuenta que se trataba de Mikasa, y lo que era más, usaba ese uniforme tan extraño. Recordaba que esa gata había hablado sobre Mikasa siendo una Sailor Senshi, por lo que asumió que ella se había vuelto a transformar. Luego, vio que los demás también se encontraban peleando en contra de los titanes.

No supo por qué sintió un retortijón de tripas al ver a Historia herida, quien era ayudada por Sasha. Connie y Jean solamente tenían magulladuras, nada serio. Volvió a mirar a Mikasa, quien se había deshecho de cuatro titanes ya, mientras que Jean acabó con otro. Eren decidió que no iba a quedarse atrás, cuando vio una figura familiar acercarse, pero no por eso iba a ser agradable.

 _Pensé que lo tenían cautivo. ¡Mierda!_

Reiner, en su forma de titán, se acercaba cada vez más a su posición, y Eren no podía volver a transformarse, no después de haber empleado el endurecimiento dos veces en un lapso relativamente corto de tiempo. Por fortuna, Mikasa se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Reiner y eliminó a los titanes que le rodeaban, encarando a Reiner sin miedo.

—¡Eren! —exclamó Mikasa cuando pudo verlo encima de su réplica de piedra de su titán—. ¡Ve al sótano! ¡Nosotros te seguiremos!

No obstante, Eren pudo ver dos titanes más que se acercaban a la puerta exterior. Uno era el titán bestia, y el otro era uno normal, aunque a Eren, por alguna razón, se le hacía familiar aquella cara, como si la hubiera visto en alguna otra ocasión.

 _¿Por qué esa cara me resulta tan conocida? ¿Y por qué mierda tengo esta sensación en el estómago?_

Cuando el titán normal se hizo más visible, Eren fue asaltado por un recuerdo de no hace mucho, cuando Connie había planteado sus sospechas sobre aquel titán que yacía de espaldas sobre su casa en su pueblo natal. ¿Podría aplicarse la misma lógica con ese titán? No obstante, el tiempo se le estaba acabando, y necesitaba llegar al sótano cuanto antes. De todas formas, a esas alturas, ya no importaba si la cara de algún titán le resultaba familiar o no. Estaba en medio de una batalla por recuperar territorio de los titanes y entender la verdad del mundo. Necesitaba concentrarse en aquellas dos metas.

Apretando los dientes, Eren usó su equipo de maniobras para ir de techo en techo, alejándose lo más posible de los titanes que venían a su encuentro. Sailor Jupiter y los demás vieron lo que estaba haciendo Eren, y acudieron a escoltarle de inmediato. Por razones obvias, Mikasa, o sea, Sailor Jupiter, tenía que ir por el suelo, pero eso no le impedía asesinar titanes con sus poderes eléctricos. Jean derrumbó a otro titán, mientras que Connie proveía cobertura a Sasha, quien cargaba con Historia. A lo lejos, Jean vio que Reiner había cambiado el curso, y que el titán bestia también venía a su encuentro.

Cuando Eren estuvo a tres casas de las ruinas de la suya, fue rodeado por el titán que a él le resultaba familiar, el titán bestia y Reiner. Superado en número, Eren no veía forma de escapar. Por fortuna, Jean y Connie, acompañados de Sasha e Historia, llegaron a su lado, mientras que Sailor Jupiter llegó después. El titán bestia lucía extrañado por la presencia de Sailor Jupiter en la escena. De todos modos, jamás había visto algo similar en su vida.

El titán bestia, de forma sorpresiva, emitió un rugido que hizo que algunos escombros cayeran. Por un momento, Eren pensó que había llamado a otros titanes, pero la idea era risible. No había titanes dentro de Shiganshina, sin contar los que estaban en ese momento rodeándolo.

Luego, se escucharon unos gritos de terror. Todos miraron hacia el titán acorazado, y vieron que sostenía a Bertholdt por alguna razón. El aludido pataleaba y movía sus brazos, sin posibilidad alguna de zafarse.

—¡Reiner! —gritó Bertholdt con una voz ronca—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Y Reiner acercó a Bertholdt al único titán común presente en la escena, como si quisiera tratando de darle de comer.

—Bien, este es el trato —dijo el titán bestia, luciendo complacido por alguna razón—. En caso que no lo sepan, el titán que están viendo en este momento es uno de sus amigos. Estaba al borde de la muerte, pero, digamos que le di una pequeña ayuda para que sobreviviera. Por desgracia, es uno de esos titanes que comen humanos sin conciencia. Y la única forma en que vuelva a la normalidad es que se coma a un humano especial, y con esto me refiero a un titán cambiante.

—¿De qué mierda estás hablando? —exclamó Connie con los puños crispados y una voz agresiva.

Pero Eren supo, en ese momento, que ese titán no podía ser otro que Armin. El cómo había llegado a convertirse en eso era un completo misterio. _Maldito titán bestia. Como si no hubiera suficiente maldad en este mundo._

—Puedo volver a su amigo a la normalidad, pero ustedes deberán entregarnos algo a cambio —repuso el titán bestia—. Lo que queremos es bastante simple. Entréguenos a Eren, y su amigo regresará a la normalidad.

—¡Pues no te entregaremos nada! —gritó Sailor Jupiter, esgrimiendo un puño en contra del titán bestia.

—Pues eso es algo muy desafortunado —dijo el titán bestia, sonando decepcionado—. Tendrán que matar a su amigo entonces.

Jean iba a decir algo, pero luego vio una señal de humo verde que provenía desde varios metros detrás del titán bestia. Cuando encontró la fuente del humo, vio algo que le dijo lo que debía hacer a continuación.

Unos minutos atrás

Levi había decidido regresar con Erwin y Hange, esperando que ambos tuvieran algún plan para el nuevo giro que habían dado los acontecimientos. Usando su equipo de maniobras, regresó a la parte alta del muro, y encontró a Erwin de pie, aunque se inclinaba ligeramente hacia el lado izquierdo. Hange estaba junto a él. Parecían discutir algo.

—Me preguntaba cuándo volverías a dar las órdenes —dijo Levi en su usual tono desapasionado, dirigiéndose a Erwin.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando en la ciudad? —preguntó Erwin.

—Por lo que sé, Reiner se nos escapó, y ya viste lo que pasó con ese hombre y Armin —repuso Levi, luciendo un poco tenso—. Ahora, hay tres titanes que se dirigen hacia la misma posición… el sótano de la casa de Eren.

Erwin se quedó un rato en silencio, tratando de idear alguna estrategia que pudiera salvarlos de la total desgracia. De todos modos, había salido de Karanes sin autorización del rey o de alguno de sus representantes. Si volvía con las manos vacías, seguramente sería ejecutado frente a todo el mundo.

—¿Y bien? —apremió Levi, notando que Erwin ya no miraba hacia el cielo.

—Tenemos que llegar al sótano, cueste lo que cueste —dijo el comandante—. Hange, asumo que la escuadra que protege al pastor Nick sigue a la espera.

—No veo titanes cerca —repuso la aludida, mirando en lontananza—. Creo que acabamos con todos los que están de ese lado del muro. Pero perdimos a demasiados soldados en aquella acometida. De hecho, los únicos que quedan son los que custodian al pastor.

—Tráelos contigo —dio Erwin, y Hange hizo el saludo militar—. Vamos a necesitar a todas las fuerzas disponibles para llegar a ese sótano. Levi, necesito que entregues las siguientes instrucciones a tu escuadrón.

Erwin delineó, sin un ápice de duda, las instrucciones que debía entregar el capitán (4). Levi asintió con la cabeza, viendo, con agrado que Erwin no había perdido la cabeza o el temple, pese a la fea herida que tenía en su costado.

—Yo esperaré a Hange, e iré con ella —dijo Erwin, mirando cómo Levi miraba hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el sótano de la casa de Eren—. Por último, no trates de matar al titán bestia aún. Puede que obtengamos alguna clase de información que nos sea útil. Después de todo, no sabíamos que había una forma artificial de transformar gente normal en titanes. Es obvio que ese hombre sabe más de lo que aparenta.

—No te preocupes, Erwin. Déjamelo todo a mí, aunque no te puedo prometer no matar a ese mono peludo.

Levi, dicho esto, se lanzó por el borde del muro, y empleó los tejados para llegar a la posición del titán bestia. Notó que los titanes no se movían, y que había miembros de su escuadrón presentes en el lugar. No obstante, lo que más le llamó la atención fue la presencia de una mujer que lucía como Mikasa, pero que usaba un uniforme bastante extraño, con una falda demasiado corta y un enorme listón en su pecho.

 _No estamos en una feria, Mikasa_ se dijo Levi, sin saber que ella no tenía forma de haber elegido aquella indumentaria.

Levi se trepó a un tejado a unas cinco casas del titán bestia y esperó un poco. Aquello fue afortunado, pues había escuchado algo de suma utilidad para el plan de Erwin. A continuación, usó una señal de humo para llamar la atención de alguno de los miembros de su escuadrón. Fue Jean quien vio la señal, y Levi empleó lenguaje de señas para comunicarle los pasos que debía seguir.

El resto consistía solamente en esperar. Con suerte, Erwin llegaría con los suficientes hombres para llevar a cabo la siguiente fase del plan.

* * *

(4) En un capítulo anterior, Erwin decidió elevar a Levi al rango de capitán. Creo haber explicado por qué me había referido a él como cabo en una nota.


	13. La carrera hacia el sótano Acto II

XII  
La carrera hacia el sótano, Acto 2  
La batalla de Shiganshina, Parte 8

Trost

Nito Orloff había recibido una carta hace unos pocos minutos atrás. Cuando la abrió, se percató de que no provenía de su contacto habitual, sino que otra persona, una persona que se encontraba en la cúpula del gobierno. Le sorprendía que tal personaje, un tal Lor Ulrich, no hubiera empleado los conductos regulares para comunicarse con él. Nito iba en camino de encontrarse con alguien que sabía sobre el pasado de Erwin y Levi, cuando le llegó la carta. La hubiera descartado, de no ser por la posición de Lor en el gobierno.

Nito decidió que era más importante la petición de Lor. De todos modos, había tiempo para averiguar más sobre Erwin y Levi. Ambos se encontraban en Shiganshina, y si todo salía bien, llegarían al día siguiente, en la tarde.

Si es que regresaban.

Al parecer, Lor se había interesado en un tal Grisha Jaeger. Jamás había escuchado de él, aunque el apellido le sonaba familiar. En la carta, le había pedido que se dirigiera a las instalaciones del Cuerpo de Entrenamiento, donde encontraría a alguien que sabía cuál había sido el destino de Grisha. Sin embargo, Nito hallaba algo extraño en la misiva. No sabía por qué, pero le daba la impresión que Lor había ocultado sus reales intenciones, pues la carta no era especialmente explícita en lo concerniente a por qué deseaba saber más sobre Grisha. Asumió que un simple miembro de la Policía Militar no tenía que saber mucho sobre esos asuntos.

 _Esos tipos del Gobierno sí que ocultan cosas._

Por último, Nito se encaminó al campo de entrenamiento, situado en las afueras de la ciudad, al otro lado del muro Rose. Aprovechó que era de noche, pues los cadetes debían estar en sus respectivas barracas, y no tendría impedimentos para interrogar al ex comandante del Cuerpo de Exploración, ahora instructor en el Cuerpo de Entrenamiento. Aunque sabía a quién estaba buscando, aún había un misterio en torno a su persona. Lo que todo el mundo se preguntaba era por qué había escogido cambiar de rama militar. Claro, la respuesta más obvia era la frustración. Bajo su mando, había perdido a muchos hombres, sin poder siquiera establecer una base fuera de los muros. No obstante, también era de sentido común que permaneciera en la misma rama militar, con un menor rango, lo que implicaba menores responsabilidades. Pero había abandonado el Cuerpo de Exploración. ¿Cuál fue su real motivo?

Nito entró en el perímetro, buscando una casa pequeña de madera, alejada de los campos de entrenamiento. La encontró con las ventanas iluminadas. Eso significaba que había alguien allí. Nito apresuró el paso. Era preciso acabar con esa tarea lo antes posible, pues para él, la prioridad era saber más sobre los motivos de Erwin Smith para acometer una tarea como la que se encontraba haciendo en Shiganshina.

Y también estaba el misterio detrás de Levi Ackerman.

Shiganshina

Eren se había quedado de piedra al escuchar la petición del titán bestia. No pudo razonar por un buen rato, pues debía luchar nuevamente contra la noción de que era un objetivo para alguien. No podía siquiera preguntarse por qué tanta gente iba tras él.

No obstante, había alguien que sí podía pensar correctamente.

—¿Para qué quieres a Eren? —gritó Jean, y Eren torció la vista hacia él, mirando a su compañero con desconcierto.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —preguntó el titán bestia, rascándose la cabeza con sus brazos de palillo.

Eren no era el único que miraba a Jean. Los demás también tenían sus ojos puestos en él. Historia, apoyada en Sasha, se preguntaba por qué Jean había dicho algo así. Había visto la estela de humo verde alzarse hacia el cielo, pero no tenía idea de lo que podía significar. Al parecer, Jean le había encontrado algún sentido. O pudiera darse el caso que estaba actuando por instinto para ganar tiempo.

—¡Contesta la pregunta! —bramó Jean. Aquello fue un error.

—No creo que estés en posición para decir eso —repuso el titán bestia con calma, mirando a Reiner, quien sostenía a un inquieto Bertholdt—. Si eres capaz de decidir por Eren, entonces la elección está en ti. Te lo voy a repetir una vez más. Si nos entregan a Eren, su amigo podrá volver a ser un humano. De otra manera, tendrán que matarlo como el titán que es.

—¡Ya basta de palabrería! —exclamó Sailor Jupiter desde el suelo, aprestándose para atacar con sus poderes a los tres titanes presentes—. ¡Ya está claro que no les vamos a entregar a Eren!

—¡Detente, Mikasa! —exclamó Jean, pero ella no le hizo caso. Adoptó la postura de ataque y estuvo a punto de lanzar sus relámpagos, cuando escuchó la voz de la única persona que podía impedirle atacar.

—Eren —dijo ella débilmente, mirando a su amigo con tristeza—. No puedo permitir que te secuestren.

—Si atacas, matarás a Armin también —dijo Eren, desviando la mirada del titán bestia y enfocándola en Mikasa—, y sé cuánto lo valoras también. No voy a permitir que Armin pase por este infierno. Si eso es lo que quieren de mí, lo haré.

Mikasa miraba a Eren con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Pero… Eren…

—Créeme, es la mejor solución. Estoy seguro que harías lo mismo en mi posición.

—¡No te entregues, Eren! —exclamó Connie, con los ojos puestos en él—. ¡Menos a ese orangután parlante!

—Tiene que haber otra solución —añadió Sasha.

Jean permaneció en silencio, lo que le daba tiempo a Historia para pensar en la situación. No sabía por qué, pero sentía una gran desesperación en su interior, como si estuviera a punto de perder algo muy valioso para ella. Maldecía a cada momento haberse descuidado mientras iba con Sasha, pues no habría sido agarrada por aquel titán si hubiese puesto más atención a sus alrededores.

 _¿Por qué me pasa esto? ¿Qué es esta desesperación en mi pecho? ¿De dónde proviene? No me sentía así hasta hace unos minutos atrás. ¿Qué cambió? ¿Qué es lo que no sé sobre mí misma? ¿Acaso tendrá algo que ver con Eren?_

—¡Te entregaremos a Eren si nos dices para qué lo quieres! —exclamó Jean de repente. A decir verdad, Jean estaba actuando por instinto, porque no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que debía hacer. Las órdenes de Levi habían sido claras, pero el cómo llevarlas a cabo era un asunto muy distinto. Sabía que estaba jugando un juego muy peligroso al decir esa clase de cosas, sobre todo porque Eren parecía dispuesto a entregarse para salvar la vida de Armin.

—¿Eres consciente de tu situación? —preguntó el titán bestia, dando un paso hacia Jean, quien retrocedió uno—. Estás hablando por la persona que debe tomar la decisión de salvar la vida de tu amigo. ¿Quién eres tú para tomarte esa atribución? ¡No eres nadie!

Jean tragó saliva al ver que su gambito no había funcionado. Al parecer, el titán bestia sabía precisamente cómo jugar ese juego. Pero no podía darse por vencido. Iba a hacer un último intento.

—¿Y cómo planeas volver a Armin a la normalidad? ¡No podemos entregarte a Eren sin tener una garantía de que tendremos a Armin de vuelta!

El titán bestia se quedó en silencio por un breve momento, como tratando de decidir si responder a esa pregunta, o cuánto decir. Decidió que no había ningún riesgo en explicar el proceso. Después de todo, los soldados no tenían ninguna otra alternativa que entregar a Eren… a menos que ese joven estuviera preguntando esas cosas por algún otro motivo. Recordó aquel combate con ese soldado, quien había resultado ser demasiado rápido y fuerte para él, y se dio cuenta que no había acabado con él aún.

 _Vaya. Ellos no quieren saber realmente cómo voy a regresar a ese pobre joven a la normalidad. De todos modos, no lo necesitan saber. Están tratando de ganar tiempo. Si ese soldado anda cerca, entonces no seré capaz de defenderme contra él. Y, si otros soldados han sobrevivido a mis piedras, entonces podrían estar tramando un plan mientras hablamos. Bien, pues. No voy a perder más tiempo con estos sujetos._

—Reiner —dijo el titán bestia al cabo de un rato—, llévate a Bertholdt lejos. No permitas que los soldados lo capturen. Yo me ocuparé de estas basuras.

Jean vio, con horror, que el titán bestia se había percatado de sus intenciones, e intentaba, por alguna razón, alejar a Bertholdt del campo de batalla. No iba a permitir que ninguno de esos traidores escapara de sus manos.

—¡Eren! —exclamó Jean, sacando al aludido de sus cavilaciones—. ¡Tienes que llegar al sótano, cueste lo que cueste! ¡Mikasa, persigue a Reiner y trata de capturarlo! ¡Los demás nos ocuparemos de distraer al mono gigante! ¡Hagan lo que hagan, no lastimen a Armin! ¡Si hay siquiera una posibilidad de volverlo humano nuevamente, no podemos matarlo, aunque él sí trate de hacer lo mismo con ustedes!

Sailor Jupiter partió a la carrera en pos de Reiner, mientras que Jean, Connie y Sasha usaron sus equipos de maniobras para montar una distracción que llamara la atención del titán bestia. Mientras tanto, Armin, en su forma de titán, atacaba a cuanto soldado se cruzara por su camino, pero ninguno de los presentes alzó su espada en contra de él. Jean trataba de mantener su distancia con el titán bestia, pero Connie y Sasha se encontraban demasiado cerca de él.

—¡Connie, Sasha! —exclamó Jean mientras corría por el techo de una casa—. ¡No se acerquen demasiado! ¡Es muy peligroso!

Connie se alejó un poco del titán bestia, y Sasha le siguió, pero esta última no se fijó en lo que había a su izquierda, y, en segundos, sintió que una mano la agarraba con una fuerza abrumadora. Jean tragó saliva y Connie empuñó su espada con más fuerza al ver que Armin había agarrado a Sasha y se la llevaba a su boca.

En una explosión de rabia, Connie se abalanzó sobre Armin, y le cortó los tendones de los brazos, liberando a Sasha, mientras que Jean la agarró y la puso a salvo, junto a Historia. Connie se alejó a toda velocidad del alcance de los brazos del titán bestia, y escapó por poco de la muerte por un violento manotazo de la criatura.

—¿Te puedes mover? —preguntó Jean a Sasha. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—No fue un apretón demasiado fuerte —dijo, sobándose un poco las costillas—. Puedo hacerme cargo de Historia. Su condición es más delicada.

—¡Cuidado! —exclamó Connie, y todos vieron cómo el titán bestia tomaba una cantidad nada desdeñable de escombros, con la intención de arrojarlos. Jean, Sasha e Historia se apartaron de la trayectoria de los proyectiles, pero éstos jamás llegaron.

Los cuatro aterrizaron sobre una casa cuyo techo tenía varios agujeros, y vieron qué había impedido que el titán bestia lanzara los escombros. Un borrón de color verde había cercenado los dedos del titán. Segundos después, un remolino de acero inutilizó su brazo derecho, luego el izquierdo. Asombrados, los cuatro vieron que algo veloz como un rayo le había cortado los tendones de ambas piernas, enviando al titán bestia al suelo, destruyendo algunas casas a causa del impacto. El pobre titán no había tenido tiempo siquiera para pestañear, menos para defenderse. Luego, los cuatro vieron una figura que aterrizó limpiamente sobre la nuca del titán.

Era Levi.

A una distancia considerable de donde Levi había derrotado al titán bestia, Sailor Jupiter se escabullía entre las ruinas para emboscar a Reiner sin que él se diera cuenta. Aprovechó que Reiner no iba a gran velocidad y subió hasta el techo de una casa que se encontraba a varios metros por delante de su enemigo. Reiner se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que había alguien en el techo, y recibió todo el poder del ataque de Sailor Jupiter.

Sin embargo, Reiner no se vio afectado por el ataque. Al parecer, la coraza que le rodeaba, y que le daba el nombre de titán acorazado, no conducía la electricidad, y le protegió contra los poderes de Sailor Jupiter. Pese a eso, Reiner no podía creer que Mikasa tuviera esas habilidades. Claro, Mikasa era una mujer con una fuerza bestial, mayor incluso que la suya, pero que poseyera esa clase de poderes…

Sailor Jupiter se quedó de piedra al ver que su ataque no había funcionado. Al parecer, la coraza de Reiner le había ayudado a soportar los rayos. No obstante, vio que partes de la armadura de Reiner se habían roto, tanto en el cuello como en los tobillos. Para un soldado experimentado, no necesitaba más para tumbarlo.

Considerando que ya no podría hacerle más daño como Sailor Jupiter, alzó su cetro para transformarse nuevamente. Como esperaba, su equipo de maniobras volvió a aparecer. Reiner, percibiendo el peligro, embistió contra la casa sobre la que se encontraba Mikasa, pero ella saltó, lanzando ambas líneas hacia los tobillos de Reiner a medida que él perdía inercia. Sin pensar en el gasto de gas, Mikasa se propulsó hacia delante, con las espadas en ristre, y cortó los tendones de Reiner, haciendo que cayera sobre unas casas, demoliéndolas. Escombros cayeron sobre el cuello, dejando una ventana muy pequeña para que Mikasa pudiera asestarle el golpe final. Decidió que no tenía tiempo para apartar los escombros y, elevándose en el aire, lanzó su línea hacia el espacio entre las piedras, pero no pasó nada.

Y mientras tanto, Mikasa seguía cayendo.

Se encontraba demasiado alto como para resistir una caída como esa, sobre escombros sueltos. Calmándose un poco, lanzó nuevamente su línea, y en esa ocasión el anclaje encontró el blanco. Activando el flujo de gas, Mikasa descendió como una exhalación hacia la nuca de Reiner, y clavó ambas espadas en su cuello.

Reiner aulló de dolor, haciendo que su cuerpo se moviera de un lado a otro. Mikasa se sujetó de las espadas, bamboleándose de un lado a otro, maniobrando las espadas y usándolas como cuña para sacar a Reiner de su cuerpo de titán. Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos de forcejeos para que, finalmente, Mikasa pudiera sacar a Reiner, arrojándolo lejos. Retrayendo la línea, Mikasa avanzó hacia Reiner, quien tenía una cara de desconcierto, antes de golpearlo con fuerza en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

Mientras tanto, Eren se encontraba delante de las ruinas de su casa, pensando en lo que le había pasado a Armin, y qué diablos necesitaba hacer para tenerlo de vuelta. Ese hombre, el titán bestia, tenía la clave para volver a su mejor amigo a la normalidad. No obstante, eso debía esperar. Levi se iba a asegurar de sonsacar esa información al titán bestia. Su misión era otra.

Estaba a punto de buscar la entrada al sótano, cuando Erwin, Hange y un séquito de soldados llegaron a su lado. Eren notó que, entre los hombres, se encontraba el pastor Nick, el mismo que les había dicho lo que necesitaban hacer para saber la verdad sobre los muros. Eren sabía que el pastor había venido con ellos, pero ignoraba su propósito en la misión misma.

—Veo que todo está saliendo de acuerdo a lo previsto —dijo Erwin, mirando de reojo a su derecha. Eren siguió la línea de visión del comandante, y vio que Mikasa llevaba dos cuerpos a cuestas. Uno era Reiner y el otro no podía ser otro que Bertholdt. Más allá, vapor comenzó a brotar desde una casa cercana, y supo que Levi había hecho lo propio con el titán bestia.

—Ya estaba siendo hora de que hagas tu numerito —añadió Hange, dándole una palmada en la espalda al pastor Nick y mirando a Eren—. Ahora que hemos derrotado a nuestros enemigos, podremos saber finalmente lo que este sótano esconde.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo —dijo Eren, mirando a Hange y a Erwin.

—Vamos entonces —dijo Erwin, haciendo una señal a Mikasa para que les acompañara. Eren, de pronto, se sintió mal. Le habría gustado vivir ese momento con Armin a su lado. Eso hizo que su rabia hacia el titán bestia fuese mayor.

—Eren —dijo Mikasa, tomándole un hombro—, tranquilo. Ya solucionaremos lo de Armin. Confiemos en el capitán.

Eren miró a Mikasa, y sonrió.

—Tienes razón.

Y los dos, junto con Erwin, Hange y el pastor Nick, se dirigieron hacia las ruinas de la casa de Eren.


	14. El misterio de los cetros

XIII  
El misterio de los cetros  
Cazando a las Sailor Senshi, Parte 1

—¡Cuidado!

Un soldado avisó a todos los que se encontraban cerca que Armin se acercaba. Por supuesto, Levi estaba al tanto del peligro, pero no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Sobre todo si había una forma de volverlo a la normalidad. Se volvió hacia el hombre de los lentes, quien yacía sobre los restos humeantes del titán bestia, poniéndole la espada al cuello.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó con una voz baja que escondía pobremente la amenaza en ésta.

—No te va a gustar saberlo —dijo el sujeto, notando que algo tibio y húmedo brotaba de su cuello—, y menos a Eren.

Levi frunció el ceño.

—¿Acaso conoces a Eren?

—Por supuesto —respondió el hombre de los lentes con una risa ahogada—. ¿Cómo no voy a conocer al hijo de Grisha Jaeger? Lo sé porque él es mi padre también.

—¿Tu padre? —repitió Levi, componiendo una mueca de incredulidad—. Entonces, ¿Eren es tu hermano?

—Medio hermano —aclaró el sujeto, tosiendo sangre—. No compartimos la misma madre, pero soy un Jaeger también. Mi nombre es Zeke.

—¿Conque Zeke Jaeger? —dijo Levi, retirando un poco la espada de su cuello—. Pues, dime, Zeke Jaeger, ¿cómo diablos es que sabes tanto sobre los titanes? ¿Cómo puedo volver a ese pobre joven a la normalidad?

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero lo que sé no es la gran cosa —repuso Zeke, hablando con un poco más de calma al ver que la espada ya no estaba tan encima de él—. Si quieres saber más sobre los titanes, tendrás que hurgar hondo en la monarquía. Desde que supe que existía algo que se llamaba solamente "la coordenada", he estado tratando de saber qué es. Y he averiguado lo suficiente para saber que se encuentra dentro de los muros, o al menos, lo estaba.

Levi se quedó en silencio. Si lo que Zeke estaba diciendo resultaba ser cierto, entonces muchas cosas comenzaban a tener sentido. Si él, en efecto, estaba colaborando con Reiner y Bertholdt, quienes fueron los que penetraron el muro María en primer lugar, entonces lo que intentaba hacer Zeke no era simplemente matar a toda la humanidad a través de los titanes. Tenía un objetivo específico, buscar eso que llamaba "coordenada". No obstante, después de los hechos en Stohess, no hubo un intento más abierto para atacar el muro Rose. Los titanes que habían aparecido en el interior del muro Rose eran, en efecto, los aldeanos del pueblo de Connie Springer. Era como si estuvieran siguiendo una estrategia, o buscando algo.

—Por eso quieres a Eren, ¿verdad? —dijo Levi, acercando una vez más la espada al cuello de Zeke—. Crees que él tiene la coordenada. ¿Para qué la quieres?

—Ya viste lo que hizo Eren con esos titanes —dijo Zeke, y Levi recordó lo que Erwin le había dicho sobre aquella desesperada arremetida para rescatar a Eren de Reiner. Aún no se sabía cómo Eren había podido controlar a esos titanes para que asesinaran a otro de ellos, y Levi asumió que aquel era el poder de la coordenada—. Pero ese no es todo el poder de la coordenada. Los miembros del Culto de los Muros deben saber más.

—Sí, todo esto es muy interesante —dijo Levi, como si no lo fuera en absoluto—. Lo que quiero saber ahora es cómo puedo volver a Armin a la normalidad. Es uno de mis soldados, y no lo voy a dejar morir así como así. Dime la verdad, y tendrás un juicio justo.

Zeke abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada.

—¿Un juicio?

—Ahora que sabemos que tú estuviste detrás del ataque a Shiganshina, ¿de verdad crees que vas a librarte de ésta? No lo creo. Tendrás un juicio y serás condenado.

—¿Aunque les diga cómo volver a tu famoso soldado a la normalidad?

—Sí, eso podría considerarse un atenuante, pero no soy muy versado en asuntos legales. Yo solamente mato titanes.

—Entonces no te diré nada —dijo Zeke en tono perentorio—. Ese es el precio que debes pagar. Tu soldado por mi libertad. Tómalo o déjalo.

—¡Apártense! —exclamó un soldado, y Levi vio que el titán de Armin había tomado algo. Por un momento no supo qué había sido, hasta que el objeto fue lo suficientemente visible para darse cuenta que no era un objeto en absoluto.

—¡Háganse a un lado! —exclamó Levi, corriendo hacia Armin, dispuesto a cortarle los tendones de los pies, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Mientras tanto, Zeke aprovechó la confusión para escapar de su titán y escurrirse entre las ruinas de las casas.

Cuando se escuchó el sonido de carne siendo desgarrada y huesos siendo rotos, Levi se detuvo en seco. Lo que el titán de Armin había tomado no había sido otra cosa que a Bertholdt, quien estaba más cerca. Levi, aún choqueado por lo que había ocurrido, ordenó que se llevaran a Reiner lejos del alcance de Armin, y los soldados obedecieron al instante.

 _Maldición. Zeke escapó. No puede ir muy lejos, sin embargo. Me aseguré de cortarle las manos para que no pudiera transformarse en titán de inmediato. Hallarlo será fácil._

No obstante, cuando Levi iba a emprender la búsqueda, vio que el titán de Armin se estaba comportando de una forma muy extraña. Ya no tenía la intención de atacar gente para comérsela. De hecho, lucía como si algo anduviera mal con sus piernas, porque tropezó y cayó sobre una casa, apenas moviéndose. Los soldados que llevaban a Reiner se quedaron de piedra cuando vieron que vapor escapaba de la nuca del titán. Levi se acercó más y vio, con sorpresa mal disimulada, que una persona había salido del titán, tal como Eren había salido del suyo durante la defensa de Trost. Esa persona, según pudo ver Levi, no era otra que Armin.

 _¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí? Primero, ese imbécil transformó a Armin en un titán con una inyección. Luego, Armin se come a Bertholdt y sale de su cuerpo de titán. No sé cuál habrá sido la intención de Zeke al transformar a Armin en titán. Tal vez solamente quería una palanca para que nosotros le entregáramos a Eren. Sí, eso es lo más probable. No veo otro motivo._

—¡Que un grupo de soldados ayude a Armin a salir de ese titán! —ordenó Levi, y un grupo de cinco hombres se separaron de los que custodiaban a Reiner. Él, por otro lado, sabía cuál era la siguiente tarea.

Encontrar a Zeke.

* * *

Eren y Mikasa llegaron primero a la puerta que conducía al sótano. Emplearon unos diez minutos apartando escombros, solamente para descubrir las escaleras, aun con Mikasa ayudando. No obstante, allí estaban, frente a la puerta que les conduciría al secreto mejor guardado dentro de los muros. Eren esperaba que todos los sacrificios hechos durante la batalla hubieran valido la pena.

Con el corazón palpitando de anticipación, Eren sacó la llave en forma de cruz que siempre llevaba colgando en su cuello, y la introdujo en el candado. No obstante, la tensión se incrementó cuando vio que el agujero en el candado era muy pequeño para la llave.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hange, acercándose a Eren.

—No… no entra —repuso Eren, tragando saliva—. La llave… no entra.

—¿Estás seguro? —inquirió Erwin, examinando la llave y luego el candado, para luego mirar a Eren—. ¿Es la única llave que te dejó tu padre?

—Es la única, señor —dijo Eren, quien se veía muy nervioso.

De pronto, se escuchó el inconfundible sonido de madera rompiéndose. Todos miraron hacia la puerta, rota en el lugar donde se encontraba el candado, y vieron que Mikasa estaba de pie delante de ésta.

—¿Tú la rompiste? —preguntó Eren, luciendo alarmado.

—No tenemos tiempo que perder —dijo Mikasa, quien no parecía agitada en lo absoluto, como si romper puertas fuese un pasatiempo común para ella—. Vamos, Eren. Veamos qué es lo que quería que tu padre quería que supieras.

Hange se encogió de hombros, Erwin asintió en señal de aprobación y Eren se quedó mirando a Mikasa por un buen rato antes que el grupo entrara en el sótano.

El sótano constaba de una habitación, una habitación bastante estrecha y con un solo candelabro. Hange encendió el candelabro, y todos vieron lo que parecía un estudio. Estantes cubrían todas las paredes, salvo en el lado de la puerta, y había una mesa de madera cubierta de polvo. Había un par de libros de medicina sobre ésta, así como medicamentos varios. Había que recordar que el padre de Eren era médico.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Hange, pero Erwin hizo un gesto para que ella se callara.

—Hay que ser metódicos —dijo, parándose frente a la mesa—. Revisen cada rincón de esta habitación. Dudo mucho que hayamos pasado por tanto para encontrar un par de libros de medicina.

Eren revisó el estante contiguo a la puerta, Mikasa, el opuesto al que estaba revisando Eren y Hange examinó el escritorio y los cajones. Hubo un momento durante el cual nadie dijo siquiera una palabra, al menos hasta que Hange pegó un silbido. Tanto Eren como Mikasa y Erwin se acercaron a ella, y ella indicó uno de los cajones. Eren pudo ver, con asombro y desconcierto, que había una ranura en la que cabía perfectamente una llave.

—¿Podría ser…?

Eren, con manos temblorosas, acercó la llave a la ranura, y vio, para su sorpresa, que cabía. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura, la giró y algo hizo clic. Eren, conteniendo la respiración, tiró de la manija del cajón, revelando el contenido. Todos miraron, desconcertados, cuando no vieron nada en el interior. Sin embargo, Erwin no pareció muy desalentado.

Sin decir nada, Erwin palpó el fondo del cajón y lo golpeó con sus nudillos. Un sonido hueco le bastó para darse cuenta que Grisha Jaeger había sido muy meticuloso al esconder sus secretos. Apenas conteniendo la emoción, Erwin removió el fondo falso y encontró algo que le inquietó bastante.

Creía que iba a encontrar algunos textos, revelando la historia de los titanes y su origen, pero no contó con lo que estaba viendo. Eren y Hange se acercaron al cajón y vieron también su contenido, sin entender lo que estaban viendo. No obstante, fue Mikasa quien le halló un poco de sentido al hallazgo.

—Son iguales —dijo, y los tres se quedaron mirándola, sin entender.

—¿A qué te refieres, Mikasa? —quiso saber Erwin. Ella no respondió, pero extrajo de su bolsillo el objeto que le permitía transformarse en una Sailor Senshi. A decir verdad, ninguno de los presentes sabía que Mikasa poseía un artefacto como ese, y, de los presentes, solamente Eren sabía que ella podía transformarse. Erwin y Hange miraron el cetro con mucha curiosidad, preguntándose para qué servía aquel objeto.

—Puedo… transformarme con esto —explicó Mikasa, a sabiendas de que Erwin y Hange no iban a entender a qué se estaba refiriendo—. No, no me transformo en titán, sino en algo que alguien llamó "Sailor Senshi".

Erwin y Hange miraron el cetro de Mikasa, y luego a los tres objetos que yacían en el cajón. Tenían la misma forma, pero sus colores y símbolos eran distintos. Si Mikasa estaba en lo cierto, entonces aquellos cetros permitían a alguien convertirse en una Sailor Senshi. No obstante, ambos ni siquiera sabían lo que eso implicaba.

—Son… digamos que son guerreras con poderes —dijo Eren, quien había sido testigo del poder de Mikasa mientras estaba transformada—. No sé si lo vieron, pero ella sola derrotó al titán colosal con el poder de sus rayos.

Erwin y Hange se quedaron en silencio, ponderando las palabras de Eren y Mikasa. Aquello no era lo que esperaban encontrar en el sótano de un doctor. Esperando encontrar algún secreto sobre los titanes, hallaron unos cetros misteriosos que permitían al usuario transformarse en seres con poderes extraordinarios. No obstante, a Erwin le daba la impresión que aquella no podía ser la respuesta al misterio de los titanes. Resultaba demasiado conveniente que en el sótano de un doctor hubiera armas que permitieran ganar la guerra.

—No creo que eso sea todo —dijo al final, revisando los otros cajones, pero solamente encontró más libros de medicina. Los abrió y vio diagramas varios del cuerpo humano, algunos dibujos de órganos, y nada más.

—Están leyendo el libro equivocado —dijo una voz de mujer que pareció provenir de los pies de Mikasa. Ella miró hacia abajo, y vio a la gata que le había entregado su cetro y le había dicho que era una Sailor Senshi.

—Tú —dijo ella, luciendo sorprendida—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Veo que encontraron los cetros —dijo la gata, y todos los presentes, incluso el pastor Nick, quien hacía de testigo hasta ese momento, miraron al animal con asombro y descortés incredulidad—. Pero hay un libro que necesitan ver si quieren entender qué hacer con ellos.

La gata se trepó al escritorio y puso una pata en un libro de anatomía humana. Ninguno de los presentes había reparado en él, pues creían que no tenía nada que ver con lo que habían venido a averiguar. Tampoco se habían dado cuenta que tenía un candado, con un agujero donde normalmente iba una llave. Eren miró el candado, y un extraño pensamiento ocupó su mente.

—¿Y si esta llave cumple más de un propósito?

Con manos temblorosas, Eren acercó la llave al candado, y entró en la ranura sin problemas. Erwin frunció el ceño. El hecho que el cajón y ese libro pudieran abrirse con la misma llave iba más allá de la coincidencia. Era probable que el libro no fuese un volumen de anatomía humana, como decía la tapa. En todo caso, lo iba a saber pronto.

Cuando Eren quitó el candado, abrió el libro en una página al azar, y vio su contenido. A la primera hojeada, fueron evidentes dos cosas: una, que el libro no se trataba en absoluto de medicina, y dos, que ni siquiera pudo leer una palabra, pues el texto estaba escrito en un lenguaje que no entendía para nada. Erwin y Hange se acercaron y también comprobaron que el texto era ininteligible. Sin embargo, Hange recordó que en el reporte del asedio al castillo Utgard, uno de los soldados había tomado una botella de licor, y había visto unos caracteres muy similares a los que estaba viendo en ese momento.

—Hay alguien que puede leer este texto —dijo Hange, sorprendiendo a los demás. Luego, tomó al pastor Nick del brazo y lo arrastró hasta donde se encontraba el libro. Eren miró al sacerdote con desconcierto. Lo mismo podía decirse de Mikasa y Erwin.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo leer esto —dijo el pastor. Hange se acercó a él y lo tomó del cuello de su toga.

—¿No puedes, o no quieres?

—Es que… si esto se llega a saber… dejaría… dejaría en muy mala posición a… a la monarquía. Por eso no puedo leer esto.

Hange tomó al pastor Nick por el hombro, cambiando de táctica para convencerlo.

—O sea, sí entiendes este texto.

—¡Por supuesto que lo entiendo! —exclamó el pastor, luciendo molesto y temeroso—. ¡Todas las personas cercanas a la familia real, o que alguna vez lo fueron, entienden estos caracteres! Eso incluye a los miembros del Culto de los Muros.

—¡Vamos, Nick! —exclamó Hange en tono amistoso—. Sé bueno con nosotros. De todas formas, a estas alturas ya estarías muerto si no fuera por nuestros esfuerzos.

—No lo haré —dijo el aludido, cruzándose de brazos—. Ni aunque me amenazaran con el peor de los destinos lo haría. Así que pueden matarme de una maldita vez.

Eren, Mikasa y Erwin lucían decepcionados por el actuar del pastor Nick. Habían arriesgado sus vidas, sacrificado la vida de incontables soldados, y peleado hasta la muerte con adversarios formidables, solamente para fallar en el último momento, por culpa de un sacerdote inútil. Sin embargo, Hange no pareció darse por vencida.

—Hay otra persona que puede leer este texto, pero encontrarla será un problema.

Los demás miraron a Hange como si no pudieran creer lo que habían oído.

—¿Y entonces por qué trajiste al pastor Nick? —preguntó Eren, haciendo patente su confusión.

—Lo traje porque era la opción más fácil —repuso Hange, encogiéndose de hombros—. No sabía si podría descifrar estos textos, así que decidí llevármelo conmigo, esperando una sorpresa. Y resulta que mi instinto dio en el blanco. Los miembros del Culto de los Muros saben más de lo que aparentan. Tenemos que investigar más a fondo a esos sujetos.

—¿Y quién más puede descifrar estos textos?

—Ese es el problema —dijo Hange, mirando distraídamente hacia la pared—. No sabemos dónde está. Perdimos su rastro desde que rescatamos a Eren de Reiner.

Eren, para sorpresa de todos, abrió los ojos a tope.

—¿Te refieres a Ymir?

—Precisamente —repuso Hange, aunque no lucía demasiado entusiasmada—. Probablemente ande cerca de Shiganshina, pero es solamente una suposición. Y, lo que es peor, disponemos de muy pocos soldados para cubrir más terreno en la búsqueda. Necesitamos más hombres, y estoy seguro que, después de nuestro numerito en Karanes, nadie nos querrá tomar en serio.

—Probablemente iremos todos a prisión, o seremos ejecutados —intervino Erwin, mirando a todos con una expresión seria—. Necesitamos un plan para regresar al perímetro del muro Rose sin levantar sospechas. Mientras tanto, nuestra misión será encontrar a Ymir, por cualquier medio necesario. También estoy interesado en saber más sobre esos cetros.

—No hay que saber mucho de ellos —dijo la gata, ganándose la mirada de todos los demás, especialmente del pastor Nick—. Tenemos que encontrar a las otras Sailor Senshi. Estoy segura que con su ayuda, tendrán más posibilidades de llevar a cabo sus planes.

—Con todo respeto, comandante —dijo Eren—, concuerdo con lo que dice la gata. Somos muy pocos soldados. Y ya he visto personalmente de lo que una Sailor Senshi es capaz de hacer. Siendo un grupo tan reducido, sería conveniente tener ayuda.

Erwin sostuvo la mirada de Eren largo y tendido, como evaluándolo. Nadie dijo nada para romper el hielo, esperando a que el comandante tomara una decisión. La gata también miraba con atención a Erwin, esperando que hablara con la voz de la razón.

Y Erwin tomó la palabra.

—Eren tiene razón. No podremos hacer esto con un contingente tan reducido. Si lo que Eren dice sobre las Sailor Senshi es cierto, entonces las necesitamos. —A continuación, Erwin clavó su mirada en la gata—. Asumo que sabes cómo encontrarlas, ¿verdad?

—Puedo sentir sus auras. Sabré de inmediato cuando una Sailor Senshi está cerca.

—De acuerdo. —Erwin dio media vuelta y, tocándose brevemente la herida en su costado, se dirigió a la salida—. Preparen todo para la partida. Tienen dos horas. Después de eso, partimos de Shiganshina.


	15. Sospechas

XIV  
Sospechas  
Cazando a las Sailor Senshi, Parte 2

Trost

Petra despertó después de tener un sueño extraño. Cuando miró por la ventana, notó que ya había amanecido. El dolor en su cuerpo ya no era tanto como en los días anteriores, pero los médicos le habían aconsejado que, de todos modos, no hiciera movimientos bruscos. Por lo mismo, se acomodó en la cama, mirando de forma distraída al techo, pensando en el sueño que había tenido.

Curiosamente, era el mismo sueño que había tenido cuando era niña, cuando soñaba con ser una princesa que combatía el mal con poderes mágicos. Tal vez había sido la influencia de su madre, quien había fallecido a manos de un titán, quien acostumbraba contarle cuentos de princesas y príncipes, hadas, castillos y magia. Su padre era un hombre más práctico, pero tenía el sueño de que su hija se casara lo antes posible. Por alguna razón, pensar en su padre trajo de vuelta el momento que había tenido con el cabo Levi.

 _Cabo_ volvió a decirse Petra, sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían. _No seas tonta, Petra. El amor es para niños._ _No puedo enamorarme de alguien que está en el mismo escuadrón que yo. Causaría problemas._ Sin embargo, el rubor no desapareció hasta más tarde. _Cálmate, Petra. Es solamente un encaprichamiento._ _No hay tiempo para el amor con tantas cosas ocurriendo. Tengo que preocuparme de que mis heridas sanen y volver lo antes posible al Cuerpo de Exploración._ El ardor en sus mejillas desapareció, y Petra respiró hondo, enfocando sus pensamientos en el sueño. Fue cuando notó que había unos pocos detalles que eran distintos a los del sueño que solía tener cuando era niña. Había más princesas presentes, y eran amigas de ella. El castillo también era diferente. Lucía más grande, y había muchas estrellas en el cielo, pero, curiosamente, no había luna. Petra no sabía por qué había detalles del sueño que habían cambiado, pero ella no era una experta en eso, por lo que no le dio mucha importancia. Después de todo, solamente era un sueño, algo que sabía que jamás se haría realidad. Con 18 años, Petra era lo suficientemente madura para darse cuenta que la realidad estaba tan alejada de sus sueños como el sol lo estaba del suelo.

Apartando sus pensamientos del sueño, Petra se dio cuenta que había algo más importante en lo que pensar: la visita de ese tal Nito Orloff. No tenía idea de por qué quería saber sobre Erwin y Levi, pero dudaba mucho que la Policía Militar estuviera indagando sobre ellos dos por mera curiosidad. También podía darse el caso de que una parte de la Policía Militar estuviera involucrado en el asunto, lo que no mejoraba la situación en absoluto. Un juego secreto y peligroso estaba teniendo lugar tras bastidores, donde los jugadores se ocultaban de la vista de la gente, jalando cuerdas por aquí, soltándolas por allá, y había dos objetivos claros en aquel juego.

Erwin Smith y Levi Ackerman.

A Petra le molestaba que otras personas, aparte de Erwin, supieran cuál era el apellido de Levi. No se trataba de una cuestión de orgullo, sino porque el apellido de Levi no era de dominio público, y muy pocas personas conocían ese dato, todas ellas dentro del Cuerpo de Exploración y, por supuesto, el Cuerpo de Entrenamiento. La Policía Militar no estaba al tanto de aquello, ni tampoco de lo que implicaba. De hecho, nadie sabía por qué había tanto misterio en el apellido Ackerman.

Petra tomó una decisión.

Cuando se recuperara, iba a averiguar qué se ocultaba detrás de los Ackerman.

Shiganshina

Ya estaba todo listo para la larga cabalgata hacia Trost. Reiner fue trasladado hacia una de las carretas, donde habría un grupo de soldados custodiándolo. De hecho, Erwin había asignado la mitad del contingente que quedaba del Cuerpo de Exploración para tal labor. La otra mitad la asignó a custodiar a Zeke Jaeger, quien había sido encontrado por Levi poco después de que Eren, Mikasa y los demás salieran del sótano. Levi decidió que revelaría más tarde el apellido de Zeke a Eren, pues consideraba que no era el momento adecuado.

Anticipando la naturaleza de la llegada a Trost, Erwin había ordenado que construyeran unos ascensores para trasladar los caballos y carretas restantes al otro lado del muro. Los ascensores podían ser desarmados y armados a conveniencia, de modo que pudieran ser usados en el ingreso a Trost. No obstante, había una última cosa que decidir, y no se trataba de algo simple.

Nadie sabía dónde se encontraban las Sailor Senshi restantes, pues había varios pueblos que no se encontraban cerca de los muros, y que fácilmente podían ser candidatos. La gata, quien se había identificado como Luna, entregó pistas útiles a Erwin para que la búsqueda fuese más fructífera.

—¿Dices que no cualquiera puede ser un Sailor Senshi? —quiso saber Hange, quien era la erudita del grupo.

— _Una_ Sailor Senshi —corrigió Luna, mientras era montada en una silla especial encima del caballo de Hange, pues ella no corría tan rápido para andar a la par con los caballos—. Las Sailor Senshi son todas mujeres. Los hombres no pueden desempeñar aquel rol.

—De acuerdo. Pero, ¿no puede ser cualquier mujer?

—No. Ellas tienen cualidades muy específicas. —Luna se ató la correa por su cuenta e indicó con una pata a Hange que estaba lista, quien a su vez hizo una seña a Erwin—. Existen cuatro Sailor Senshi, de acuerdo a lo que puedo recordar: Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars y Sailor Jupiter. Esta última ya sabemos que es esa chica llamada Mikasa. Supe que ella era una Sailor Senshi por su fuerza. Sailor Jupiter es la más fuerte de las cuatro. Sailor Mars se caracteriza por ser aguerrida y temperamental, Sailor Venus tiene capacidad innata de liderazgo y Sailor Mercury es la más inteligente. Pero, como dije, soy capaz de saber cuándo estoy en presencia de una Sailor Senshi.

—Bien entonces —dijo Hange, espoleando a su caballo, mientras los demás hacían lo mismo—. Confiaremos en ti, Luna. Esperemos que no demos demasiados palos de ciego en esta búsqueda. Si lo que dices sobre esas Sailor Senshi es cierto, entonces necesitamos de su ayuda.

—No es casualidad que ellas comiencen a aparecer ahora —dijo Luna, agarrándose de su silla para no moverse demasiado por el galope del caballo—. Siempre que las Sailor Senshi aparecen, algo grande va a ocurrir.

—Iremos todos a Trost, entonces —dijo Erwin, siempre mirando hacia delante—. Buscaremos a las Sailor Senshi en los distritos primero, luego en los poblados pequeños. No estaremos más de unas cuantas horas en cada ciudad, de forma que no levantemos demasiadas sospechas. Hay que recordar que la Policía Militar nos está buscando.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con las órdenes de Erwin, y siguieron galopando hacia el norte, tratando de abrazar los bosques, de modo de tener alguna forma de enfrentarse a los titanes que se interpusieran en el camino. Hange seguía de cerca a Erwin, preocupada por la herida en su costado, y Levi compartía la preocupación de Hange, pero él iba junto a su escuadrón, notando que Armin, por alguna razón, lucía inquieto.

—¿Te pasa algo, Armin? —quiso saber Eren, quien hojeaba el libro que su padre había dejado en el sótano, tratando de hallarle algún sentido, sin éxito—. ¿Por qué estás agitado?

—No sé por qué tengo esta sensación —dijo Armin en un tono agudo—. Desde que salí de ese titán que vengo experimentando esto. Algo me dice que tengo que ir al distrito de Utopia.

—¿Utopia? —dijo Eren, luciendo confundido—. ¿No es allí donde tienen cautiva a Annie?

—No me digas que tienes un encaprichamiento —dijo Connie con una sonrisa mordaz—. Vaya, siempre creí que Annie tenía cara de trasero, pero contigo siempre fue más blanda.

—N-no es eso —repuso Armin, incapaz de explicar lo que le ocurría—, pero… bueno… se siente de ese modo… como si yo… sintiera cosas por Annie.

—Eso es porque sientes cosas por Annie —insistió Connie, mientras que Sasha secundaba las idea de su amigo asintiendo con la cabeza—. Lástima que esté encerrada en esa prisión de cristal.

—No creo que sea eso —intervino Eren, dejando el libro a buen recaudo, y mirando al suelo, luciendo pensativo—. Yo me siento igual a veces, como si estuviera experimentando recuerdos de otra persona. No sabía que podía transformarme en titán haciéndome daño a mí mismo. Fue como si ese conocimiento aflorara dentro de mi mente como por arte de magia.

—Además, era Bertholdt quien se sentía de ese modo por ella —dijo Armin, también mirando al suelo de la carrera en la que iba el escuadrón Levi, cuando de pronto se vio asaltado por un pensamiento extraño—. ¿Y si me sintiera de este modo porque me comí a Bertholdt?

Todo el escuadrón Levi miró a Armin con sendas caras de incredulidad.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Eren, luciendo intrigado.

—¿Qué tal si, al comerme a Bertholdt, no solamente volví a ser un humano, sino que adquirí sus sentimientos y recuerdos? —Armin debía admitir que aquello sonaba a una reverenda locura, pero también sabía que no había suficiente información sobre los titanes para descartar aquella afirmación.

—Pues yo diría que te falta comer —dijo Sasha, tomando una patata cocida (5) y llevándosela a la boca, tendiéndole otra a Armin—. Las patatas tienen mucha energía. Te harán bien.

Pero Historia, quien iba sentada frente a Armin, le entendía a la perfección. Como ella bien sabía, él no era el único que parecía tener recuerdos que no le pertenecían en su cabeza. Recordó el sueño que había tenido la noche después del escape de Karanes. Era como si estuviera viviendo la vida de alguien más, en un tiempo y espacio desconocidos. Aun en el presente se sentía de ese modo, como si ser Historia Reiss fuese una máscara que ocultaba algo más. Y pensar que se había deshecho del alias de Krista Lenz precisamente para ser libre. Sin embargo, no se sentía de ese modo, y no por la falta de Ymir, sino por la falta de alguien más, pero que no podía identificar.

—¡Cuidado! —exclamó Levi de repente, y todos giraron sus cabezas, solamente para ver que un titán iba dándoles caza. Por un momento, creyeron que se trataba de un ordinario, pero cuando notaron que corría usando sus cuatro extremidades, tragaron saliva, sobre todo, Historia.

—Ymir —se oyó decir ella, en voz muy baja.

—Seguramente viene por Historia —dijo Levi, sabiendo que no podría combatir al titán a campo abierto, pues no había árboles cercanos. Solamente había una opción para derrotar al titán.

—Mikasa —dijo Levi, y ella entendió de inmediato.

Ella alzó su cetro de transformación y, después de muchas luces de colores, se transformó en Sailor Jupiter. Saltó de la carreta y, rodando por el suelo, adoptó su postura de ataque, e iba a lanzar sus rayos, cuando una voz la detuvo.

—¡Detente! —exclamó Luna, bajándose del caballo de Hange y acercándose a Mikasa. Por otro lado, Ymir se detuvo frente a ambas, mirando con curiosidad a Sailor Jupiter y a la gata.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió bruscamente Sailor Jupiter, mirando a la gata y luego a Ymir—. Es muy peligroso estar aquí.

—Solamente quiero ver algo —repuso Luna, mirando fijamente al titán, como esperando que algo ocurriera. Y, en efecto, algo ocurrió.

De pronto, vapor comenzó a brotar de la nuca del titán, y una figura emergió de éste. Historia sentía cómo el corazón se le apretaba cuando vio a una mujer conocida para ella. No sabía por qué le causaba aquellas sensaciones ver a Ymir otra vez, cuando era una de las cosas que más había deseado desde que se separaron después de rescatar a Eren de Reiner.

—Solamente vengo por una cosa —dijo Ymir con su voz dura usual, señalando con un dedo a Historia—, y nada me va a impedir que me la lleve.

—No digas tonterías —intervino Sailor Jupiter, interponiéndose entre la carreta e Ymir—. Puedo hacerte papilla en este minuto. Colaboraste con Bertholdt y Reiner para secuestrar a Eren. No tienes salvación.

—Sailor Jupiter —advirtió Luna, pero ella no le hizo caso.

—¿Y quién mierda eres tú? —preguntó Ymir, mirando a Sailor Jupiter como si fuese un payaso—. El carnaval ya acabó.

Sailor Jupiter crispó los puños.

—¡Te haré puré!

—¡Detente! —exclamó Luna, poniéndose entre Ymir y Sailor Jupiter, mostrando una cara seria—. Hay algo especial en esta mujer.

—¿Me estás diciendo que Ymir es una Sailor Senshi?

—Posiblemente —repuso Luna enfocando su vista en Ymir—. Hay un fuego interior muy intenso en esa mujer. No hay que ser muy observador para darse cuenta.

—Dijiste que eras capaz de percibir cuando hay una Sailor Senshi cerca. ¿Percibes que ella es una Sailor Senshi?

—Eso es lo extraño —dijo Luna, frunciendo el ceño—. Esa chica llamada Ymir tiene las cualidades, pero no percibo la energía de una Sailor Senshi en ella. Puede que esté equivocada, pero no puedo darme el lujo de perder esta oportunidad.

Sailor Jupiter crispó los puños.

—Eso no me basta —gruñó, adoptando nuevamente su postura de ataque—. Te pusiste del lado de esos traidores. No mereces vivir. ¡Trueno de Jupiter…!

—¡BASTA! —exclamó una voz aguda, y Luna y Sailor Jupiter vieron que una persona corría a ponerse entre Ymir y Sailor Jupiter. Esta última vio, para su irritación, que se trataba de Historia.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Sailor Jupiter. Lo mismo se preguntaba Levi, quien se acercaba a Sailor Jupiter, espadas en ristre.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer, Historia? —quiso saber Levi, frunciendo el ceño. Se oyó el sonido de unos cascos, y Levi vio que Erwin y Hange se habían unido a la discordia.

—¿De verdad quieres entregarte? —dijo Erwin, taladrando con la mirada a Historia. Sin embargo, ella no desvió la vista del comandante—. Ten en cuenta que eso es lo que el enemigo quiere. No olvides que eres importante para saber el misterio de los muros.

—¡No me importa lo que ustedes quieran! —exclamó Historia, acercándose al titán de Ymir—. ¡Lo que quiero es que nadie salga lastimado! ¡Muchos soldados perdieron la vida por descubrir lo que escondía ese sótano! Por favor —Historia bajó el tono de voz, mirando a Eren por alguna razón—, déjenme hacer esto. Les prometo que regresaré.

Y, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a su escuadrón, Historia permitió ser tomada por las manos de Ymir, quien la protegió con éstas. Sailor Jupiter se quedó enraizada al suelo, Luna aún tenía el ceño fruncido, y Levi seguía sosteniendo sus espadas, mientras Ymir daba media vuelta y se alejaba en sentido contrario.

—¿Y ahora qué? —quiso saber Levi, dedicando una mirada penetrante a Erwin.

—Tenemos que seguir a Ymir —dijo Luna al final, sorprendiendo al resto.

Erwin clavó sus ojos en la gata.

—¿Estás insinuando que ella es una Sailor Senshi?

—Tengo mis razones para sospechar, pero no percibí la energía de una en Ymir. Tal vez su cuerpo de titán impedía que su energía me llegara, pero quiero asegurarme.

—¿Estás al tanto que emplearemos recursos y tiempo que no disponemos para eso? —dijo Erwin, y Luna supo que el comandante tenía razón—. Entonces, no podemos seguir a Ymir, de momento. Tenemos que reabastecernos en Trost, y, con suerte, podremos emprender una misión de búsqueda. Sin embargo, debemos ceñirnos al plan. Buscaremos a las Sailor Senshi restantes en los distritos.

Luna no vio otra alternativa. Asintiendo en silencio, volvió a su silla en el caballo de Hange y, después que Sailor Jupiter se hubiera transformado nuevamente en Mikasa, el grupo reanudó la marcha hacia Trost.

No obstante, había alguien que no lucía para nada contento por la ausencia de Historia, y sobre todo, por la liviandad con la que Erwin la había dejado ir.

* * *

(5) Aquí en Chile, las patatas se conocen como papas.


	16. Glacial

XV  
Glacial  
Cazando a las Sailor Senshi, Parte 3

Mitras

Lor Ulrich acababa de recibir una carta de Nito Orloff, la cual decía que había logrado contactar con Keith Shadis, y que se disponía a interrogarlo por el paradero de Grisha Jaeger. No obstante, Lor había estado esperando otra carta, pero ésta no había llegado. Aquello no lo esperaba. Se suponía que todo estaba saliendo bien en Shiganshina, a menos que algo hubiera ido catastróficamente mal. Si ese era el caso, entonces eso implicaba una amenaza muy grave a la monarquía, una amenaza que no podía permitir que creciera.

Había una rama del ejército que estaba destinada a mantener el orden dentro de los muros, pero sabía que dentro de esa rama, había un grupo especialmente entrenado y equipado para acabar con personas problemáticas. No obstante, a Lor no le gustaba mucho emplear ese gambito, pues el líder de aquel grupo era conocido por ser un rebelde, pues tendía a actuar por instinto, al margen de las reglas establecidas para la operación de su equipo. Pero, por desgracia, Lor no veía otra alternativa para contener un posible éxito del Cuerpo de Exploración en retomar Shiganshina.

Lo otro que le estaba molestando era el infructuoso interrogatorio de Nito Orloff a Petra Ral. Lor había creído que ella era el eslabón más débil de la cadena, pero se había equivocado. Aunque también el fracaso de Nito podría no deberse a la fortaleza de Petra, sino que a su ignorancia. En todo caso, interrogar a alguien que se estaba recuperando del ataque de un titán no era la mejor forma de obtener información. Necesitaba saber, con urgencia, qué era lo que estaba tramando Erwin con su misión de retomar Shiganshina. Lor no sabía qué era lo que iba a encontrar en ese sótano, si es que conseguía llegar allí, pues, pese a que su contacto no le había escrito en varias horas, no podía dar por asumido que había fracasado en cumplir con su misión. Tal vez hubiera complicaciones inesperadas, pero sabía que el hombre que había elegido para interceptar a Erwin y a sus soldados era el más indicado.

Por el momento, Lor se abocó a lo que sí podía manejar. Tomando asiento frente a su escritorio, escribió una respuesta a la carta de Nito Orloff, entregando instrucciones sobre cómo debía manejar el interrogatorio a Keith Shadis.

En las cercanías de Trost

La noche era profunda aún cuando Erwin hizo que la comitiva se detuviera junto a una arboleda. El comandante desmontó de su caballo y ordenó a los demás a que hicieran lo mismo. Erwin señaló a los árboles, y el grupo se dirigió a la arboleda, donde estarían seguros de cualquiera que estuviese espiando desde la altura de los muros.

—¿Por qué nos detuvimos? —preguntó Hange, dando una mirada al muro, notando que había unas figuras diminutas en su parte más alta—. ¿Tienes un plan para ingresar a la ciudad?

—Sí —repuso Erwin, haciendo un ademán para que todos se reunieran con él. Cuando aquello ocurrió, Erwin comenzó a exponer su plan—. Como bien saben, es muy probable que Trost esté custodiado no solamente por la Tropa de Guarnición, sino que debemos esperar que la Policía Militar también esté desempeñando esa función. Por eso, es preciso montar una distracción, de modo que un equipo pequeño pueda infiltrarse en Trost, obtener suministros y buscar a las Sailor Senshi. Mikasa proporcionará la distracción usando sus poderes, mientras que un equipo reducido, encabezado por Hange, penetrará en la ciudad. No pueden estar en Trost por más de tres horas, de otro modo, se incrementarán las probabilidades de que la Policía Militar los encuentre. La prioridad es encontrar suministros suficientes para emprender la búsqueda de las Sailor Senshi.

—Entendido —dijo Hange, haciendo el saludo militar, girando sobre sus talones para seleccionar a los soldados que irían con ella—. Armin, es preciso que tú te quedes atrás. Aún debes estar agotado por lo que te ocurrió en Shiganshina. Levi, Eren, Jean y Sasha me acompañarán. Luna, tú también vendrás con nosotros. Si hay una Sailor Senshi en Trost, es mejor saberlo de inmediato.

Los aludidos, a excepción de Levi y Luna, hicieron el saludo militar.

—¿Y qué hay de mí? —quiso saber Connie, luciendo decepcionado.

—Tú actuarás de vigía en caso que las cosas salgan mal —explicó Hange, señalando a un punto al oeste de Trost—. En caso que el equipo de infiltración se vea comprometido, usarás una señal de humo para indicar al equipo por dónde escapar sin ser capturados. Procura ubicarte fuera del perímetro de la ciudad, de modo que no te encuentres con guardias en la cima del muro.

Connie se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de hacer el saludo militar. Hange desvió la mirada hacia Eren, luciendo inusualmente seria.

—Eren, bajo ninguna circunstancia debes transformarte en titán, aunque los demás miembros del equipo se encuentren en peligro. Así que trata de mantener fría la cabeza, y deja que nosotros nos hagamos cargo de todo. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

—¿Y por qué no puedo transformarme?

—Ya viste lo que pasó en Karanes —repuso Hange, taladrando con la mirada a Eren—. No queremos que pase lo mismo. Es imperativo que tú seas un arma que trabaje a favor de la humanidad, no en su contra. Y tus acciones en Karanes, aunque hayan servido para que nosotros pudiéramos llegar a Shiganshina, no cayeron muy bien en la Tropa de Guarnición, y menos en la Policía Militar. Recuerda que estos últimos no necesitan una excusa para ejecutarnos a todos.

Eren tragó saliva, pero hizo el saludo militar de todas formas.

—Buen chico —dijo Hange, palmeando el hombro de Eren. A continuación, reunió al resto del equipo que iba a infiltrarse en Trost y les entregó las últimas instrucciones—. Tendrán que dejar sus uniformes aquí. Vamos a usar capas neutrales para esta misión. La idea es que nadie sospeche de nosotros, y al mismo tiempo, no sepan que formamos parte del Cuerpo de Exploración. Ahora, reemplacen sus cilindros de gas por unos que estén llenos. Comenzaremos la operación dentro de dos minutos.

Una vez que el equipo se hubo reabastecido de gas, Hange indicó que esperaran en la arboleda hasta que Mikasa hubiera llegado al sector donde se encontraba la puerta de acceso a Trost. Erwin empleó un catalejo para monitorear el progreso de la distracción, y vio que Mikasa ya se había transformado. Aquello en sí mismo era una distracción, por lo que ordenó a Hange y a su equipo que comenzara a acercarse al muro por el lado poniente. El grupo estaba en el rango para emplear los equipos de maniobras, cuando Mikasa usó sus poderes, generando una reacción inmediata en los vigías apostados en la cima del muro. Hange señaló a los demás para que treparan el muro y, una vez en su parte más alta, descendieron al otro lado de inmediato, justo cuando los rayos cesaron.

—Vaya, Mikasa hizo muy bien su trabajo —dijo Hange, descendiendo al nivel del suelo y ajustando la capa de forma que ocultara el equipo de maniobras. Los demás la imitaron—. Tenemos que permanecer juntos.

—¿Y dónde vamos a encontrar suministros? —preguntó Levi, mirando a Hange con un poco de desdén—. Puede que la Policía Militar tenga retratos de nosotros por todas partes. Dudo que algún mercader quiera negociar con nosotros.

—¿Y qué sugieres?

—Hay alguien aquí en Trost que sabe dónde podremos encontrar suministros sin que nos arrojen a los leones —dijo Levi, indicando con el dedo en la dirección donde quedaba el hospital. Hange miró a Levi, sin entender, hasta que supo a qué se estaba refiriendo. Compuso una sonrisa mordaz.

—Ah, ya veo. Estás inventando cualquier excusa para ir a verla, ¿no es así?

—No seas tonta, Hange —repuso Levi, luciendo exasperado—. ¿De verdad crees que haría algo así en una misión tan importante? Ella ha pasado el tiempo suficiente aquí en Trost para tener algún dato sobre alguien que simpatice con el Cuerpo de Exploración.

—Levi, ella ha estado en un hospital durante los últimos tres meses —dijo Hange, tratando de borrar la sonrisa de su cara, pero no había caso—. No creo que pueda darte la información que necesitamos.

—Sí, pero ella no es tonta. Escucha cosas, hace conexiones y es muy aguda. No me va a decepcionar.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —capituló Hange, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el hospital—, pero iremos solamente a eso. Nada de pláticas románticas. Recuerda que no tenemos tiempo para eso.

Levi gruñó por toda respuesta.

De forma casual, el grupo caminó por las calles de Trost, tratando de no lucir como gente que estuviera ocultando algo. Y eso era algo que caminar por las calles hacía muy bien. Ir por los tejados habría sido más efectivo, pero incrementaba el riesgo de ser descubiertos por la Policía Militar, y eso era algo que el equipo de infiltración no se podía permitir.

Cuando el grupo llegó al hospital, Hange vio que todas las entradas estaban custodiadas por efectivos de la Policía Militar. Aquello nadie se lo esperó. La única forma de acceder al interior del complejo era por el tejado, y Hange sabía que había soldados allí. Juzgó que el mejor curso de acción era permitiendo que Levi se encargara de entrar en el hospital, mientras que los demás se encaminarían a las barracas.

El grupo se separó, pero Luna tenía el ceño fruncido por alguna razón. Solicitó a Hange acompañar a Levi, y ella aceptó, aunque le pareció extraña la petición de la gata.

—¿Percibes a una Sailor Senshi cerca?

—No exactamente, pero siento un frío poco natural —explicó Luna, castañeteando los dientes, pese a que los demás no parecían sentirse del mismo modo—. Puede que no sea nada, pero necesito investigar.

—De acuerdo, pero procura mantenerte cerca de Levi —dijo Hange, y ella se dirigió a las barracas, donde tenía un conocido que le podía ayudar a conseguir suministros militares para la búsqueda de las Sailor Senshi. Levi, por otro lado, buscó un rincón vacío, y trepó al tejado. Luna se aferró como pudo de su hombro.

—Que conste que no me gustan mucho los gatos —dijo Levi con una voz monocorde—. Puede que sean limpios, pero sus arañazos me molestan.

—¿Podrías enfocarte en la misión? —le recriminó Luna. Levi no dijo nada.

Notó que había solamente dos soldados en el tejado más cercano al hospital. Muy consciente de lo que implicaría para la misión que los ciudadanos viesen dos cadáveres ensangrentados, Levi concibió un plan de acción para lidiar con aquellos soldados.

Se acercó lo más sigilosamente que pudo a los dos soldados, cubriéndose con una chimenea. Acto seguido, le pidió a Luna que se acercara a los hombres, pretendiendo ser una gata común y corriente. Gruñendo, Luna hizo lo que Levi le pidió y se aproximó a los soldados maullando como lo haría una gata normal. Como Levi esperaba, ellos miraron a la gata el tiempo suficiente para que él se aproximara a toda velocidad. Los soldados reaccionaron demasiado tarde, y Levi golpeó a uno en la cabeza y al otro en el bajo vientre. El primero quedó inconsciente de inmediato, y el otro necesitó otro golpe más para noquearlo.

—Buen trabajo —dijo Levi, sin dar las gracias. Luna tenía muchas razones para rezongar mientras se trepaba a su hombro, cuidando de no arañarle. Levi usó su equipo de maniobras para llegar al techo del hospital y colarse por una ventana conocida para él. Era la misma ventana por la que se había colado para visitar a Petra antes de partir a Karanes.

Ella se encontraba despierta, recostada en su cama, mirando distraídamente al techo, cuando vio que alguien entraba por la ventana. Tragó saliva. Pensando que se trataba de algún intruso, se dispuso a llamar a un guardia, cuando vio que el intruso no era otro que Levi. Notó cómo su corazón latía con un poco más de fuerza, pero, en esa ocasión, no se puso colorada.

—Cabo —dijo Petra, juzgando que había sonado un poco cursi, pero, al parecer, Levi no se dio por enterado—. ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Necesito tu ayuda —repuso Levi, notando cómo Petra lo había llamado—, y soy capitán ahora. Tuvimos un triunfo agridulce en Shiganshina. La búsqueda por la verdad del mundo aún no acaba.

—Ya veo —dijo Petra, tratando de mantener la distancia con Levi, pero le era muy difícil—. Me habría gustado mucho haber sido parte de esa misión.

—Tus talentos habrían sido muy útiles —dijo Levi, acercándose un poco a Petra, y ella retrocedió un poco, lo que él notó—. No voy a hacerte daño, si es eso lo que estás pensando.

—N-No es eso, capitán. —Petra se tomó el vientre, sintiendo un dolor intenso allí, y supo que necesitaba volver a la cama. Se recostó lentamente sobre ésta, tapándose con las sábanas—. En fin, ¿qué necesita, capitán?

—¿Conoces a algún mercader que simpatice con nuestra causa?

—Dos o tres —repuso Petra, contenta por serle de utilidad a Levi—. No están muy lejos de aquí. Diles que te envía la menudita.

Levi arqueó una ceja.

—¿Menudita?

—Es que no soy muy alta.

—Dímelo a mí —gruñó Levi, a quién nunca le había molestado demasiado su estatura, pero en ese momento fue más consciente que nunca de ello—. De acuerdo. Dame los nombres de los mercaderes.

Petra enumeró con voz clara los nombres que Levi necesitaba saber, notando que, junto al capitán, había una gata negra con una marca extraña en su frente. Parecía tener frío, pues se hizo un ovillo y parecía temblar levemente.

—¿Es tu mascota?

Levi miró hacia abajo y vio a Luna. Gruñó otra vez.

—No, no lo es. Me está acompañando por otras razones.

Petra iba a preguntar cuáles eran esas razones, cuando Levi hizo un gesto con la mano para que se detuviera. Se inclinó sobre la gata, sabiendo que Petra iba a reaccionar cuando supiera que estaba a punto de hablarle a un animal.

—¿Tienes frío? Pues yo no.

—Está muy helado —dijo Luna, y Petra se quedó inmóvil, creyendo que sus oídos le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Había escuchado _hablar_ a esa gata, pero eso era imposible, pues los animales no hablaban—. Casi gélido.

—¿Y puede ser que estés en presencia de una ya-sabes-qué?

Luna reaccionó a las palabras de Levi incorporándose en sus cuatro patas.

—¡Eso explicaría el frío! —Luna se trepó a la cama de Petra y le pidió a Levi la caja que contenía los cetros. Él obedeció y abrió la caja, todo bajo la mirada atónita de Petra, quien no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Luna extendió ambas patas delanteras y tomó el cetro de color azul, tendiéndoselo a Petra, quien lo tomó, como insegura de lo que debía hacer a continuación.

—Tu nombre es Petra, ¿verdad? —preguntó Luna en tono urgente.

—Bueno… sí.

—Tienes que alzar el cetro hacia arriba y decir las siguientes palabras.

Luna le dijo lo que Petra debía decir, y ella, como si todavía albergara dudas sobre su sanidad mental, hizo todo cuanto la gata le había dicho. Levi tuvo que hacer visera con las manos para protegerse de las luces de colores, y se dio cuenta que, por alguna razón, estaba cayendo nieve sobre la cama. Al final, cuando hubo acabado la pirotecnia, Levi dejó de protegerse los ojos y, cuando miró a Petra, compuso una expresión de estupefacción, pese a que ya había visto a Mikasa con su apariencia de Sailor Senshi.

Petra estaba de pie, mirando su nuevo uniforme como si pensara que alguien le había arrojado un hechizo. Usaba unos guantes largos y blancos, un listón de color celeste en su pecho, una tiara descansaba en su frente y, cuando se miró hacia abajo, vio, con desconcierto, que usaba una falda muy corta y unas botas muy largas, ambas de color azul. El color de su cabello desentonaba flagrantemente con su uniforme.

—¿Qué me pasó? —preguntó Petra con voz temblorosa y los ojos muy abiertos.

—Te acabas de transformar en una Sailor Senshi —explicó Levi, quien aún no era familiar con la idea de que existieran guerreras con poderes y que vistieran ropas tan poco ortodoxas para la época—. Guerreras con poderes.

—Eres Sailor Mercury, la guerrera del agua y el hielo —dijo Luna en un tono teatral, pero Petra aún lucía desconcertada, como si no pudiera creer lo que le estaba ocurriendo—. Eres la segunda Sailor Senshi que encontramos… y fue de pura casualidad.

—¿La segunda?

—Sí. La primera Sailor Senshi terminó siendo Mikasa Ackerman.

Petra volvió a tragar saliva. Definitivamente, había muchas preguntas que necesitaba formular antes de siquiera considerar aceptar su nuevo rol.


	17. A solas

XVI  
A solas  
Cazando a las Sailor Senshi, Parte 4

Trost

La transformación que había sufrido Petra había traído una consecuencia imprevista. Levi podía ver, con cortés desconcierto, que ya no parecía tener ningún dolor ni ninguna herida. Podía moverse como si jamás hubiera sido atacada por un titán de quince metros de altura.

—¿Me he… recuperado? —preguntó ella, mirando a Levi de forma inquisitiva, como si él tuviera la respuesta a su inquietud.

—Así parece —repuso Levi, mirando de arriba abajo a Petra, como si recién en ese momento la estuviera viendo apropiadamente—. No sabía que transformarte en una Sailor Senshi podía curar las heridas.

—No —intervino Luna, y Petra y Levi clavaron sus ojos en la gata—. Solamente Sailor Mercury tiene esa cualidad al transformarse (6). Pero eso no es tan importante. Debemos reunirnos con los demás y salir de esta ciudad cuanto antes.

Levi arqueó una ceja.

—No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero estás hablando con soldados, y los soldados respetan la cadena de mando. En este momento, yo soy el oficial de más alto rango, así que te conviene recordar cuál es tu lugar.

Luna no dijo nada, pero era obvio que se encontraba contrariada por la respuesta de Levi. Al final, decidió que era mejor hacer caso al capitán. Levi se quedó un rato más, mirando a Petra, como si no pudiera creer que era, en efecto, ella, con ese uniforme tan extraño. No obstante, juzgó que Hange ya había hecho su trabajo y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, cuando Petra le habló.

—Podría acompañarte.

Levi miró a Petra como si ella acabara de decir que a él le faltaba un tornillo.

—¿Estás segura? No podemos saber si tus heridas realmente han sanado.

—Estoy bien, capitán. Déjeme hablar con los enfermeros y que ellos comprueben por sí mismos si estoy lista para la acción.

Levi juzgó que aquella era una petición razonable, y dejó que Petra hiciera lo suyo, claro que debió transformarse de nuevo, de modo que el personal del hospital no se llevara una impresión demasiado grande. Tuvo que esperar otros cinco minutos para que Petra volviera a la habitación, con una amplia sonrisa en su cara.

—Todo bien.

—Entonces, guíanos hacia el mercader que nos va a aprovisionar.

—Considérelo hecho, capitán.

Luna se trepó al hombro de Levi, y él desapareció por la ventana. Petra, por otro lado, descendió por las escaleras, sin olvidar su cetro de transformación, y salió del hospital por la puerta de adelante, sin que los guardias que custodiaban la entrada pudieran hacer algo al respecto. Por un momento, Petra creyó que los efectivos de la Policía Militar la iban a detener a causa de su falta de cooperación con Nito Orloff, pero ninguno de los dos guardias hizo alguna mención de aquello, y Petra salió sin problemas de las dependencias del hospital. Se reunió con Levi y Luna a unas tres casas del recinto, viendo que Hange y los demás se acercaban lentamente, acarreando unos bultos cubiertos con una manta de grandes proporciones. Cuando Hange vio a los tres, frunció el ceño.

—Recuerdo haberte dicho que no tuvieras ninguna charla romántica —dijo, dedicando a Levi una mirada socarrona—. Y ahora me encuentro que Petra te acompaña, sabiendo que está malherida aún.

—No seas ridícula, Hange —dijo Levi con un leve gruñido—. Petra ya se encuentra bien. Los mismos médicos comprobaron su estado y le dieron el alta. Además, te tenemos una sorpresa con respecto a ella.

Hange puso los brazos en jarras.

—Déjame adivinar. Petra es una Sailor Senshi.

—Justamente esa era la sorpresa —dijo Levi, mirando a Luna—. Ella lo descubrió mientras le preguntábamos sobre posibles mercaderes que estuvieran de nuestro lado.

Hange había dicho esas palabras en broma, pero cuando vio que Levi había hablado en serio, abrió la boca a causa del desconcierto. Era cierto que era una posibilidad encontrar una Sailor Senshi en Trost, pero no esperó que la hallaran tan pronto, y menos que Petra fuese una de ellas.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

—Sabes que detesto las bromas —repuso Levi, quien lucía un poco inquieto—. No tenemos mucho tiempo. Debemos ir donde el mercader para que nos entregue provisiones. Petra, llévanos allá.

—Yo me encargaré de los pertrechos —dijo Hange, indicando a Eren, Jean y Sasha para que le siguieran—. Procura no coquetear con Petra.

Levi gruñó, mientras Hange y los demás se dirigían hacia el muro.

—¿Es verdad que a Petra le gusta el capitán? —preguntó Sasha, con una cara apropiada para alguien que no hubiera probado comida en días, aunque, en realidad, ella estaba hambrienta de chismes.

—Solamente es un chiste —explicó Hange, y Eren y Jean dedicaron miradas de desaprobación a Sasha, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros—. Aunque admito que hay algo parecido a encaprichamiento cada vez que ella dice "cabo" o "capitán". De todos modos, no tenemos tiempo para enfocarnos en esas cosas. Necesitamos pasar estos pertrechos al otro lado del muro, y vamos a necesitar otra distracción. Jean, usa una señal de humo amarilla.

Jean tragó saliva.

—Pero, ¿eso no hará que la Policía Militar sepa que estamos aquí?

—No les servirá de nada ver el humo si no pueden encontrar a quién lo lanzó. Nos mantendremos en movimiento. Nos mezclaremos con la gente, de modo que los soldados no nos puedan encontrar—. Jean lanzó el proyectil de humo al cielo, y, segundos más tarde, otra estela, del mismo color, se alzó hacia las alturas desde lo alto del muro, bastante alejado del perímetro de la ciudad. Cinco minutos más tarde, una estela de humo verde les indicó que los ascensores estaban siendo montados. Desde lejos se podían escuchar los rayos que estaba conjurando Mikasa a modo de distracción.

—¡Mira! —exclamó Eren, indicando un punto en lo alto del muro, y Jean, Sasha y Hange miraron hacia arriba. Vieron que unos soldados trabajaban afanosamente en montar los ascensores—. Tienen mucha prisa.

—Espero que Levi no se demore mucho con lo suyo —dijo Hange, mezclándose con un grupo de mercaderes que vendían especias a precios ridículos—. Por cierto, la economía de Trost no es la mejor. Supongo que tener una invasión de titanes es malo para los negocios.

No tuvieron que esperar más de veinte minutos para que el ascensor estuviera listo para ser cargado. Levi llegó justo después, junto con Petra y Luna. Levi llevaba un saco voluminoso a la espalda, lleno de víveres necesarios para una expedición larga.

—¿Estamos listos?

—El ascensor está funcionando. Hagámoslo ahora.

En las afueras de Trost

Mientras Mikasa seguía entreteniendo a los guardias del muro con sus poderes, y Erwin coordinaba las labores de traslado de la carga desde el interior del muro hacia afuera, Armin seguía intranquilo. No lo estaba solamente por el hecho que Erwin había permitido que Ymir se llevara a Historia con tanta facilidad, sino por los recuerdos que habitaban su mente. Y lo peor de todo el asunto era que no se trataban solamente de recuerdos, sino que también de emociones, emociones tan poderosas que eran capaces de anular la razón. Armin sabía que eran los recuerdos de Bertholdt, pero le era muy difícil controlarlos, porque había una urgencia casi primigenia por ir al distrito de Utopia, allá en el perímetro del muro Sina.

 _Bertholdt quería ir a Utopia para rescatar a Annie. Es obvio que siente algo por ella, pero, ¿por qué yo me siento igual? ¡No son mis recuerdos! Y aún así, también quiero salvarla de lo que sea que le estén haciendo._

Pocas habían sido las veces en las que Armin no había podido ocupar la razón para resolver un problema. Pero aquel dilema era uno desafiante, pues era un problema que se encontraba en su interior, diciéndole lo que debía hacer, anulando el pensamiento constructivo y apelando a una parte de su mente que sabía que no podría controlar. Después de todo, las emociones no estaban diseñadas para ser controladas.

 _Tú eras el que mejor le caía, Armin. Es tu mejor herramienta para obtener más información sobre los titanes. Puedes convencerla de que te la entregue. ¿Acaso no vale la pena hacer un pequeño sacrificio para tener una mejor comprensión de tu enemigo?_

Armin se dio cuenta que era Bertholdt quien le estaba hablando desde las profundidades de su mente. Trataba de persuadirle de que fuera en busca de Annie, usando su curiosidad por saber más de los titanes. Pero Armin sabía que aquello no era necesario, pues tenían a Reiner y a Zeke cautivos, y era más factible obtener información de ellos que de alguien que se había encerrado en una prisión de cristal, precisamente para proteger los secretos de los titanes.

Pero, en ese momento, Armin aprendió que había un trecho muy largo entre saber y experimentar. Y las emociones que estaba sintiendo no le permitían pensar con claridad, ahogando su lógica e instándolo, una y otra vez, a que hiciese la voluntad de Bertholdt. Y no era que Armin tuviese una gran fuerza de voluntad tampoco. Él no era Eren, a quien era muy difícil sacarle las ideas de su cabeza. Tampoco era Mikasa, quien era capaz de dejar un reguero de cadáveres humeantes de titanes solamente para salvar a Eren, y menos Erwin, quien era capaz de tomar decisiones difíciles y vivir con las consecuencias. De pronto, había vuelto a su infancia, cuando era demasiado débil para devolver los golpes y no tenía la suficiente convicción para creer sus propias ideas. Su única arma era su inteligencia, pero era justamente esa herramienta la que no podía usar por culpa de los recuerdos que habitaban en su cabeza.

 _Quien no toma riesgos, no puede conocer el éxito._

Aquel era el lema por el que vivía el comandante. Erwin era reconocido por jugar con la suerte y arriesgarlo todo, con tal de ver sus afanes coronados por el éxito. Armin se dio cuenta que, para resolver el problema de su mente, había que tomar riesgos. En específico, deseaba ver hasta dónde podía llegar con eso, dejándose llevar por los recuerdos de Bertholdt e ir al distrito de Utopia para rescatar a Annie. Con eso en mente, se dirigió a Erwin con un poco de tiento, pues sabía que había dos posibilidades con lo que se proponía hacer: que el comandante aceptara su juicio o no. No había más.

—¿Comandante? —dijo Armin, con una voz un poco más aguda de lo usual.

Erwin no pareció hacerle caso, pero luego, Armin vio que estaba finalizando las instrucciones para el armado de los ascensores. Una vez acabado esto, giró sobre sus talones hacia Armin, dedicándole una mirada penetrante.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Tengo un problema —dijo Armin, dándose cuenta que había sonado tonto, por lo que añadió—. Desde que me comí a Bertholdt, he estado recordando cosas que no he vivido, he experimentado emociones que nunca he sentido en mi vida. Creo que, al comerme a Bertholdt, heredé sus memorias, y son difíciles de manejar. A cada momento me dicen que debo ir al distrito de Utopia.

Erwin frunció el ceño.

—¿Utopia? Es allí donde tienen a Annie Leonhart.

—No creo que esto sea de dominio público, pero creo que Bertholdt estaba platónicamente interesado en ella, o al menos esa impresión me da cada vez que mi propia cabeza me dice que debo ir a Utopia. Me es muy difícil manejar todo esto, y, para serle franco, no sé hasta dónde pueda soportarlo. Por eso, quería pedirle algo.

—¿Y de qué se trata?

—He decidido tomar el riesgo e ir a Utopia, a ver hasta donde llega todo esto. Si es solamente un capricho, entonces me devolveré cuanto antes. En caso contrario, de todas formas volveré, con Annie de ser necesario.

—¿Y cómo planeas transportarla? Tienes que entender que, si vas a ir a Utopia, lo harás solo. No puedo permitir que vayas con escolta, pues tenemos pocos soldados y realmente necesitamos entregar, de algún modo, a Reiner y a Zeke a la Policía Militar. Son individuos demasiado peligrosos para dejarlos sin custodia.

—Con el debido respeto, comandante, no estaba pidiendo escolta. Ya asumí que esa misión deberé emprenderla solo.

Erwin se quedó mirando a Armin, y él supo lo que estaba pensando. Ya había dejado ir a Historia, a sabiendas de que ella era la mejor pista que disponían para descubrir el secreto de los muros. Perder otro soldado clave en su estrategia no era ni remotamente ideal. No obstante, la misión actual no requería de sus talentos, y era perfectamente plausible que Armin fuese capaz de regresar con el Cuerpo de Exploración cuando fuese necesario. Por supuesto, no había ninguna garantía de que así fuese, pero el comandante estaba tan acostumbrado a tomar riesgos que tomar la decisión no le fue en absoluto difícil.

—De acuerdo. Tienes total libertad para actuar como estimes conveniente —dijo Erwin, mirando a Armin con una expresión parecida a orgullo—. Si hay algo más detrás del deseo de Bertholdt por rescatar a Annie, entonces es preciso averiguarlo de inmediato. Tal vez en sus recuerdos esté la forma de sacarla de esa prisión de cristal.

—Señor —dijo Armin, haciendo el saludo militar. Sabiendo que iba a necesitar su caballo para emprender la larga marcha hacia el distrito de Utopia, Armin se subió a éste, y cabalgó hasta el borde del muro, donde tomaría el ascensor y penetraría en Trost. Desde allí, saldría por la entrada norte. No obstante, sabía que iba a necesitar víveres, de otro modo, se iba a morir de hambre antes de llegar al muro Sina. No obstante, tenía un poco de miedo, pues era la primera vez que iba a estar completamente solo, en medio de la nada, pues los titanes no eran los únicos seres que comían humanos.

Afueras de Trost, al norte del muro Rose.

Una patrulla de la Policía Militar rondaba por el campo de entrenamiento, viendo distraídamente a los reclutas recibir preparación de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Se acercaban a la pequeña casa, que funcionaba como despacho del instructor, conversando sobre temas intrascendentes para la historia. No obstante, uno de los soldados divisó algo extraño en los alrededores de la casa. Junto a ésta, había un pequeño matorral que se extendía hasta los límites del campo de entrenamiento, pero había un rectángulo donde no había pasto. El soldado se acercó al rectángulo de tierra, y vio que el pasto circundante se hallaba aplastado, como si alguien hubiera caminado por allí. Era obvio que alguien había hecho una excavación allí, y luego tapado algo con la misma tierra. Si aquello no era sospechoso, entonces no se imaginaba qué podría serlo.

El jefe de la patrulla ordenó que removieran la tierra, en caso que hubiera juego sucio involucrado. Usando las bayonetas de sus rifles, los soldados removieron la tierra suelta. Tardaron quince minutos en hacer la excavación, y cuando vieron qué era lo que ocultaba la tierra, se quedaron mudos de desconcierto.

Había dos cuerpos enterrados en la fosa, uno al lado del otro. Un soldado identificó a uno de los cadáveres como uno de sus colegas, Nito Orloff. El segundo cadáver no era otro que el de Keith Shadis. Ambos tenían heridas profundas en sus cuellos, alargadas, como la que propinaría una espada, o cuchilla. Los soldados se quedaron mirándose entre ellos, sabiendo lo que los cortes en el cuello implicaba.

 _Él_ había vuelto a las andadas.

* * *

(6) Eso fue algo que se me ocurrió de paso, pues el personaje original de Sailor Mercury, Ami Mizuno, tiene aspiraciones de estudiar medicina (su madre es doctora también).


	18. Confesiones

XVII  
Confesiones  
Cazando a las Sailor Senshi, Parte 5

Historia veía cómo Ymir salía de su titán, preguntándose qué era lo que quería de ella. ¿Querría entregarla aún a Reiner y a los demás? ¿Acaso sabía que él había sido capturado por el Cuerpo de Exploración, junto con otro sujeto más? Luego, juzgó que estaba pensando en tonterías. Si Ymir hubiera tenido esas intenciones, no estarían en medio de un bosque, en una rama particularmente gruesa de un árbol particularmente alto. Fuese lo que fuese, Ymir quería discutir algo a solas con ella, pero no se imaginaba qué podría ser.

Recordaba el comportamiento de Ymir cuando huía junto con Reiner, Bertholdt y Eren del Cuerpo de Exploración. Era como si estuviera cargando con un gran peso, o como si algo muy grave pendiera sobre ella. "Sálvame" le había dicho en esa ocasión, con bastante desesperación debía añadir. También recordaba que la razón de sus aprensiones tenía su raíz en Reiner y Bertholdt, quienes habían amenazado con matarla si no la llevaba ante ellos. No obstante, Bertholdt estaba muerto y Reiner era cautivo del Cuerpo de Exploración. Ya no había ninguna razón para seguir temiendo, pero no era lo que estaba viendo. Ymir aún lucía nerviosa.

Vio que Ymir tomaba asiento sobre la rama del árbol, e Historia la imitó, tratando de no guardar demasiada distancia. No quería dar la impresión que era una oponente en la conversación que sabía que iba a llegar, sino como una aliada.

—No quiero que pienses que te he secuestrado, o que te haya forzado a venir aquí —comenzó Ymir, usando su tono de voz habitual—. Estás aquí porque tú lo decidiste así. Si no hubieras querido venir, no te lo habría impedido.

—¿Qué quieres, Ymir? —preguntó Historia, juzgando que Ymir se estaba comportando extraño—. ¿Por qué querías que yo te acompañara?

—Porque ya es tiempo que sepas algo que he mantenido en secreto desde hace un tiempo ya. —Ymir tragó saliva, y fijó sus ojos en los de Historia—. De hecho, no solamente es una cosa. Pero quiero empezar por lo más importante.

—¿Y qué es?

—Bueno, es algo que te concierne bastante —repuso Ymir, respirando hondo, como si se aprestara a combatir contra el titán colosal—. ¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en el Cuerpo de Entrenamiento? ¿Cuándo hacíamos cosas locas, tú y yo?

Historia se preguntó por qué Ymir le estaba diciendo esas cosas. Tal vez estaba pecando de ingenua, pero eso tampoco lo sabía. Decidió permanecer en silencio, sabiendo que, tarde o temprano, ella iba a llegar al punto.

—Nunca te dije por qué te pedía que hiciéramos esas cosas —continuó Ymir, sin esperar por una respuesta de Historia—. Claro, te decía que era por diversión, porque los entrenamientos eran muy duros y necesitábamos un poco de aire, pero no fui honesta cuando te dije eso. La verdad, te quería cerca porque te convertiste en alguien importante para mi. Pese a que siempre querías hacer lo correcto, pese a que siempre ponías una cara amable frente a todo el mundo, yo sabía que, en realidad, te estabas poniendo una máscara, tal como yo lo hice cuando pretendí ser la heredera de una reina. En eso, ambas éramos muy parecidas, y, sin querer, encontré un refugio en ti, pese a que, por mucho tiempo, no te quitaste esa máscara que llamabas Krista Lenz. Pero cuando te la quitaste, fue como descubrir un mundo nuevo. De repente, ya no eras esa chica correcta y tímida que creí conocer. Había valor en esa chica, había una determinación por proteger a las personas que ella más quería. Me estremecí. Me fue muy difícil darte la espalda e irme, no solamente porque sabía lo que implicaba no llevarte conmigo, sino porque… aunque no lo creas… no quería separarme de ti.

Historia seguía sin decir nada. Supuso que no había sido fácil para Ymir decir esas palabras, y era obvio que había esperado mucho tiempo para decirlas.. _Así que no era solamente la presión de Reiner y Bertholdt. También estaban sus sentimientos personales al respecto. Pero recuerdo que ella había dicho que había actuado de forma egoísta, tratando de salvarse a sí misma, sin pensar en los demás. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta que estaba equivocada al pensar de ese modo?_

—Ymir… ¿acaso estás diciendo lo que yo creo que estás diciendo?

—No me lo hagas repetir, por favor —dijo Ymir, luciendo angustiada—. Tampoco quiero una respuesta de tu parte, porque ya sé que no puede haber algo más que amistad entre nosotras. Solamente quería hacerte una confesión, nada más. Lo único que quería era lo que supieras.

Pero Historia no estaba enteramente convencida de aquello. Conocía lo suficiente de Ymir, y de sus experiencias con ella, que buscaba algo más que confesarse con esas palabras. Lo que estaba fuera de su entendimiento era por qué ella creía que no podía haber nada más entre ellas.

—Ymir, ¿por qué dices esas cosas? Sabes que no hay forma de saber que estás en lo cierto o no, a menos que des un paso adelante. Si quieres estar conmigo, pídemelo. No seas cobarde.

—Es que… soy cobarde, Historia —dijo Ymir, con un temblor en la voz—. No soy como tú. No lo entiendes. Si estuvieras en mi lugar, entenderías.

—Porque no sabes lo que te voy a decir —completó Historia, esbozando una sonrisa—. Pero, ¿cómo diablos vas a salir de la duda si no te atreves a pedírmelo? ¿O hay algo más que te impide dar ese paso?

Ymir se puso un poco colorada.

—Es que… pensé que… bueno… pensé que había algo entre tú y Eren.

Historia casi se atragantó de la risa.

—Eres estúpida —dijo, tratando de controlarse—. Es cierto que él y yo nos hemos hecho más cercanos, pero… por favor, Ymir, no es como para que me enamore de él. Se nota que no has puesto mucha atención, porque asumo que estuviste observando la batalla de Shiganshina.

—Estuve siguiendo al Cuerpo de Exploración desde que salieron de Karanes —admitió Ymir, luciendo un poco compungida—. Fue ahí cuando te vi con Eren, conversando, como si fuesen muy cercanos el uno con el otro.

—¿Y es por eso que no quieres pregúntame si quiero estar contigo o no?

Ymir no dijo nada, pero Historia pudo leer la respuesta en sus ojos. Compuso una pequeña sonrisa.

—No tienes nada que perder si me preguntas.

—Es que… no quiero perderte.

—Es un riesgo que debes correr… que todos deben correr en tu situación —dijo Historia, sin perder la sonrisa de su cara—. Entiendo que tienes razones para tener miedo, pero, cuando todo esto acabe, te darás cuenta de que no había nada que temer.

Ymir se quedó en silencio, ponderando las palabras de Historia. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, ella le estaba poniendo las cosas muy fáciles. No se estaba haciendo de rogar, como muchas chicas en su posición hacían, y le estaba invitando a que fuese honesta de una vez, y le pidiera lo que tanto ansiaba. Ni siquiera le había preguntado por qué quería estar con ella. Tal vez ya sabía sus razones, tal vez para ella no eran importantes los motivos, pero el punto era el mismo. ¿Sería capaz de soportarlo si Historia le decía que no? ¿Valía la pena dar un paso adelante, si había siquiera una mínima posibilidad de que todo saliera bien? Después de un buen rato, Ymir decidió que sí valía la pena.

—Historia, me sacarías un gran peso de encima si aceptaras ser mi… mi pareja.

Historia se quedó mirando a Ymir como si fuese la primera vez que la viera apropiadamente. Se acercó un poco más a ella, mostrando una sonrisa, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Ves? Todo lo que debías hacer, era pedírmelo.

—No me has dado una respuesta.

Historia se acercó aún más a Ymir. Sus piernas rozaban la una con la otra. Sus ojos jamás se desviaron de los de ella.

—Acabo de dártela.

Ymir se quedó mirando a Historia, notando su cercanía. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta que ella sí había respondido a su pregunta. Ninguna palabra había sido necesaria. Una simple acción podía valer más que un libro lleno de palabras. Sintió cómo su confianza aumentaba, mientras una fuerza invisible le movía a acercarse un poco más a Historia, otro poco más, y otro poco… (7)

* * *

Erwin veía cómo las provisiones y los pertrechos descendían por el ascensor, mientras que los guardias en los muros trataban, en vano, de lidiar con los rayos de Sailor Jupiter. Hange, Levi y los demás ya se encontraban junto a él. Eren, como era predecible, notó de inmediato la ausencia de Armin. Erwin lucía complacido por el retorno de Petra a sus filas, aunque no sabía la sorpresa que la acompañaba.

—Mikasa ha hecho un excelente trabajo distrayendo a los guardias —comunicó Erwin a Hange, quien supervisaba el traslado de los pertrechos y el desarme del ascensor—. Pero es preciso apresurar las operaciones. Dudo que ella pueda aguantar mucho tiempo más.

—Debo admitir que no sabría qué rayos habríamos hecho si ella no fuese una Sailor Senshi —dijo Hange, señalando a los soldados a que desarmaran el ascensor lo antes posible—. Hablando de lo mismo, encontramos a otra Sailor Senshi en Trost.

Erwin compuso una expresión de ligera sorpresa.

—¿Y quién es? ¿Es de los nuestros?

—Así es —repuso Hange, señalando con un dedo a Petra—. Levi tuvo la idea de visitarla, pues ella sabía qué mercaderes estaban de nuestro lado. Luna fue quien se dio cuenta que ella era una Sailor Senshi.

—¿Y qué poderes tiene? —preguntó Erwin, esta vez, a Luna.

—Ella es Sailor Mercury, y tiene poderes sobre el agua y el hielo —repuso la aludida, mirando a Petra, quien no lucía muy cómoda que digamos—. También noté que, aunque no lo haya mostrado aún, ella tiene mucho potencial intelectual.

—Me hacen ver como si fuese una maravilla —intervino Petra, ligeramente colorada—. Pero no lo soy. Ni siquiera sé cómo usar los poderes que ustedes dicen que tengo. Tampoco me considero demasiado inteligente.

—Acabas de enterarte que eres una Sailor Senshi —acotó Levi, y Petra giró su cabeza tan rápido que se hizo daño en el cuello—. Ninguno de nosotros esperamos que hagas grandes cosas de la noche a la mañana. Primero que nada, debes familiarizarte con tu nueva condición, luego, con tus poderes, para que nos ayudes a librar la guerra contra los titanes.

—Bueno, a Mikasa no le tomó mucho tiempo aceptar su nuevo rol —dijo Hange, viendo que la carreta con los pertrechos había penetrado en el bosque donde ellos se encontraba refugiados—. Jean, lanza una señal de humo a Connie. Necesitamos que Mikasa regrese con nosotros.

Jean obedeció, notando que Eren permanecía en silencio. Seguramente estaba esperando el momento para preguntarle a Erwin por el paradero de Armin. Cuando miró al lado lejano del muro, vio la señal de Connie, y los rayos dejaron de escucharse. Algunos minutos más tarde, Connie y Mikasa se reunieron con los demás. Mikasa lucía muy agotada, a tal punto que cayó al suelo, casi inconsciente, y Eren acudió de inmediato a su auxilio, tomándola en brazos y alcanzando una cantimplora con agua, de modo que ella bebiera.

—¿Salió todo bien? —preguntó Mikasa débilmente.

—Conseguimos los pertrechos sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y no en menor medida gracias a ti —dijo Eren, haciendo que Mikasa bebiera más agua. Lentamente, ella fue recobrando el sentido y se sintió con suficientes energías para comer algo—. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Eren le tendió la mano, y Mikasa la tomó, poniéndose de pie. Sin embargo, ella no soltó la mano de Eren, y él no pareció quejarse de ello. Simplemente, sonreía. Así estuvieron un buen rato, antes que Erwin comenzara a dar órdenes a diestra y siniestra. En resumen, hablaba de dividir el Cuerpo de Exploración en tres escuadrones, de forma de cubrir el mayor terreno posible y encontrar más pronto al resto de las Sailor Senshi. No obstante, ocurrió algo que hizo que todos los planes de Erwin quedaran en nada.

—Alguien viene —dijo Sasha en un tono urgente, quien era capaz de percibir amenazas a mucha distancia—. Se acerca a paso lento. Puede que se trate de una emboscada.

Todos desenvainaron sus espadas y esperaron. Levi era el único que permanecía calmado, escrutando los árboles, esperando por lo que fuese que estuviera escondiéndose en la espesura.

Sin embargo, sus temores eran infundados. Cuando la figura se hizo visible entre las sombras, todos suspiraron de alivio.

—Historia —dijo Sasha con voz queda, como si no esperase que apareciera en un buen tiempo—. ¿Por qué regresaste? Pensé que te ibas a quedar con Ymir.

—No es tiempo de hacer preguntas estúpidas —protestó Historia, quien ostentaba una expresión de urgencia en su cara. Eren, quien también se había sorprendido por la aparición de Historia, se dio cuenta que su actitud, más que tratar de callar a Sasha, intentaba desviar el tema a propósito. Se preguntó si había pasado algo entre Ymir y ella, pero, en cuanto consideró la posibilidad, sin saber por qué, sintió que su estómago se le retorcía, como si estuviera muy nervioso. _¿Por qué me pasa esto? ¿De dónde mierda proviene esta sensación?_

—¿Por qué la urgencia, Historia? —preguntó Levi, acercándose a ella a paso tranquilo y taladrándola con la mirada—. ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

—Estamos buscando Sailor Senshi, ¿verdad?

Levi frunció el ceño.

—Encontraste a una.

—Bueno, no estoy totalmente segura, pero hay cosas que me hacen pensar que podríamos estar en presencia de una.

—¿Cosas como qué?

—Es mejor que vengan conmigo —dijo Historia, dando una mirada significativa a Erwin—, y lo vean por sí mismos. La gata puede decidir si realmente estamos en presencia de una Sailor Senshi o no.

—Me llamo Luna —espetó la aludida. Historia no se dio por enterada.

—Vale la pena el riesgo —dijo Erwin, quien parecía pensar rápido—, aunque contemos con un hombre menos.

Eren, al escuchar a Erwin, recordó que debía hacerle una pregunta muy importante al comandante.

—Señor, ¿dónde está Armin? No le he visto por ningún lado.

—Armin se dirige al norte, hacia el muro Sina —repuso Erwin, quien era ayudado por Hange a que subiera a su caballo—. Dijo que necesitaba averiguar algo en el distrito Utopia.

—¿Y permitió que fuese solo? —inquirió Eren, luciendo alarmado.

—Aquella fue su decisión —respondió Erwin, dando una breve mirada hacia el muro Rose—. Tal vez sepa algo que nosotros no. Dijo que tenía los recuerdos de Bertholdt en su cabeza, y decidió averiguar hasta dónde le llevaría eso. Permití que se fuera porque, tal vez, Armin pueda hallar una forma de liberar a Annie Leonhart de su prisión de cristal.

—¿Y de qué serviría eso?

—Es muy poco lo que sabemos de ella —dijo Erwin, acomodándose en su caballo—. Además, creo estar en lo cierto que también conoce ciertos secretos de los titanes. Necesitamos saber por qué ella, Reiner, Bertholdt y Zeke querían capturarte, y hacia dónde querían llevarte.

Eren se quedó en silencio, tratando de hacerse un marco mental de por qué Armin partiría en solitario hacia el distrito de Utopia, sin siquiera una escolta de un par de soldados. Incluso se habría sentido más tranquilo si Mikasa le hubiera acompañado, pero sabía que Erwin no permitiría que ella hiciera algo así, sobre todo cuando ella era una Sailor Senshi. Al final, sabiendo que no ganaba nada preocupándose por Armin, montó su caballo y esperó las órdenes de Erwin para que partieran hacia el sur, preguntándose quién era la tercera Sailor Senshi.

* * *

(7) En este fic, las escenas de amor serán asumidas, o sea, que no se describirán de forma explícita. Será trabajo del lector imaginarse el resto.


	19. El rescate

XVIII  
El rescate  
Cazando a las Sailor Senshi, Parte 6

Capital Mitras

Lor Ulrich había pasado de la confianza a la preocupación en menos de dos segundos.

Sus contactos en la Tropa de Guarnición le acababan de comunicar sobre algo que los había dejado perplejos. Al parecer, había aparecido alguien, una mujer, ataviada con un uniforme muy extraño y que parecía emitir rayos desde su cabeza. Jamás había escuchado algo semejante, y temió que aquello se pudiera convertir en una amenaza seria a sus planes, pues la lealtad de aquella persona extraña no había sido confirmada. Aunque, a decir verdad, haber atacado los muros representaba una declaración en sí misma. Era posible que esa persona, quienquiera que fuese, estuviera de parte de los titanes.

No obstante, Lor tenía otras cosas a las que poner atención.

Hace días que no recibía un reporte sobre lo que había ocurrido en Shiganshina, y temió que su hombre hubiera perecido, o capturado por esos engendros del Cuerpo de Exploración. A razón de aquello, había enviado a algunos soldados de la Policía Militar destacados en Trost para averiguar qué había pasado. En ese momento, esperaba una paloma mensajera que le entregara alguna respuesta sobre lo que había ocurrido.

Pasaron dos minutos más, y Lor vio una figura conocida en el cielo. Era la paloma que había estado esperando. Cuando llegó al alféizar de la ventana, tomó el rollo, lo extendió y leyó su contenido. Lor esperaba que las noticias fuesen tranquilizadoras, pero no lo eran en absoluto.

Los soldados habían reportado que había un grupo, perteneciente al Cuerpo de Exploración, deambulando de bosque en bosque. Llevaban dos jaulas, en las que había dos personas. Lor sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando leyó la descripción de uno de los sujetos. Coincidía a la perfección con el hombre en el que había confiado para que el Cuerpo de Exploración jamás regresase de Shiganshina.

 _Así que Erwin Smith capturó a Zeke Jaeger_. _Tendré que usar métodos menos sutiles para lidiar con esa banda de idiotas._ _Aunque sería una buena idea hacer que ellos entreguen a Zeke a la Policía Militar, y nosotros, simplemente, lo liberaremos. Pero si hago eso, Erwin sabrá que nosotros apoyamos a Zeke, y no dudará en matarlo. Tendré que emplear otra carta para jugar esta partida. Aunque no me gusta mucho emplear esa alternativa._

Lor, sabiendo que era imposible contactar con el hombre que estaba buscando de forma directa, decidió enviar una carta a la persona para la que trabajaba. Tampoco le causaba mucho placer hacer eso, pues se trataba de un señor regional que no estaba para nada contento con la actual monarquía. Pero, en ese momento, lo necesitaba. Porque sabía que ese señor regional estaba agotando todos los recursos posibles para encontrar a su única hija, quien se había perdido. Lor soltó una pequeña carcajada. No sería tan difícil convencerlo de que colaborara con él, pues Lor sabía que esa hija servía en el Cuerpo de Exploración, bajo el mando de Erwin Smith.

En algún lugar entre Trost y Shiganshina

El Cuerpo de Exploración había llegado al lugar que Historia le había indicado a Erwin, y todos miraron hacia las copas de los árboles. Allí se encontraba Ymir, mirándolos con una expresión desapasionada en su cara, con un brazo apoyado sobre su pierna.

—Vaya, conque ahora están reclutando animales —dijo Ymir, mirando a la gata negra con la luna menguante en su frente—. Me imagino que han venido a comprobar si soy una de esas chicas con poderes, ¿o me equivoco?

—Siento mucho calor —dijo Luna, y todos la miraron, inclusive Ymir. Luna se trepó al árbol en el que se encontraba Ymir, notando que el calor aumentaba—. Así que es cierto. Tú eres una Sailor Senshi.

—Así que… una gata parlante me acaba de decir que tengo poderes. ¿Cómo es que sabes eso? Lo único que puedo hacer, como ustedes sabrán muy bien, es transformarme en un titán.

—¿Quieres una prueba? —retó Luna, y ella dio otro giro en el aire, haciendo aparecer un cetro similar al que poseían Mikasa y Petra, pero de color rojo—. Pues toma este cetro, y di "por el poder de Marte". Si no eres una Sailor Senshi, no va a pasar nada, pero si lo eres, sufrirás una transformación.

—¿Y en qué me voy a transformar?

—No vas a cambiar de apariencia, si es lo que estás pensando —repuso Luna, de mal humor—. Solamente vas a lucir un uniforme nuevo. Tampoco es una transformación dolorosa. No pierdes nada con hacer lo que te estoy diciendo.

—Hazlo, Ymir —la animó Historia, mostrando una sonrisa—. Será mucho mejor que transformarte en titán.

Ymir decidió hacer caso a las palabras de Luna, solamente porque Historia se lo estaba pidiendo. Tomó el cetro de las patas de Luna, lo alzó al cielo, y pronunció las palabras que la gata le había indicado. Inmediatamente, todos tuvieron que protegerse los ojos, porque un brillo de color rojizo había comenzado a brotar del cuerpo de Ymir, y supieron que había funcionado. Ymir era, en efecto, una Sailor Senshi.

Cuando las luces de colores cesaron, todos dejaron de hacer visera con las manos, y vieron algo familiar. El nuevo uniforme de Ymir era similar al de Mikasa y Petra, con la diferencia que los colores eran distintos. Ymir compuso una expresión de estupefacción al percatarse de lo corta que era su falda, de un color rojo intenso. También notó el listón de color púrpura en su pecho, la tiara rodeando su cabeza y los zapatos de tacón, lo que hizo que casi perdiera el equilibrio.

—¡Este uniforme es horrendo! —protestó Ymir, dedicando una mirada de puro veneno a Luna—. ¿Cómo diablos esperas que pelee con esta falda tan corta? ¿Y todos estos ornamentos?

—Bueno, Mikasa ha peleado con ese uniforme —dijo Luna, percatándose que Ymir tenía un punto al decir esas cosas.

—No es tan terrible, Ymir, así que no te quejes —dijo Mikasa en su usual tono parejo y monocorde—. Ten en cuenta que a mí también me costó un poco de trabajo adaptarme, pero lo hice. ¿Por qué tú no puedes hacer lo mismo?

—Porque yo, a diferencia de ti, me preocupo por mi feminidad y mi privacidad —replicó Ymir, pero Mikasa no se vio impresionada—. Pero claro, no es posible que lo entiendas, tratándose de una mujer que luce como un hombre, con esos abdominales tan marcados.

Por alguna razón, Eren dio un paso adelante, fulminando a Ymir con la mirada.

—¡Ya basta! —exclamó, e Ymir se quedó mirando a Eren, ligeramente sorprendida—. Si no quieres ser una Sailor Senshi, entrega ese cetro. Pero no voy a soportar que insultes a Mikasa de ese modo.

—Vaya, me imagine que tu novio saldría en defensa tuya —dijo Ymir, consiguiendo que Mikasa se pusiera colorada—. Pues bien, no voy a devolver el cetro, porque en ningún momento dije que no aceptaría este trabajo. Es sólo que… es un uniforme para niñas.

—Sí, y ahora vas a decir que luces mejor como titán —intervino Connie, consiguiendo la aprobación de Sasha—. Créeme, con ese uniforme te ves mejor.

—Idiota —gruñó Ymir, pero bajó del árbol y se acercó al grupo, sonriendo levemente, pasando por el lado de Eren y Mikasa y tomando su lugar al lado de Historia—. Que conste que esto lo hago solamente por Historia.

—Con eso me basta —dijo Erwin, quien había permanecido en silencio desde que llegaron a ese lugar—. Por cierto, hay algo que necesito pedirte, Ymir.

—¿Acaso aceptar trabajar nuevamente con ustedes no es suficiente?

—Entonces voy a reformular mis palabras: debes hacer algo por nosotros.

Ymir bufó.

—¿Y de qué se trata?

—Cuando estabas en el castillo Utgard, hurgando en la despensa, viste unas latas con unas letras extrañas. Según los reportes de esa noche, Reiner te encontró leyendo esas letras como si no tuvieras ningún problema con ese lenguaje. Es el mismo lenguaje en el que se encuentran escritos los libros que encontramos en el sótano de la casa de Eren Jaeger. Necesitamos que los traduzcas.

Ymir se cruzó de brazos, taladrando con la mirada a Erwin.

—¿Y si me rehúso?

Erwin no dijo nada. Indicó a Ymir a que le siguiera, y ella, mistificada, obedeció. Sin embargo, no tuvo que caminar mucho para ver qué quería mostrarle el comandante. Ymir tragó saliva. Erwin le había conducido a las jaulas donde se encontraban presos Reiner y Zeke.

—Me imagino que Reiner estará feliz de verte —dijo Erwin calmadamente, pero Ymir rehuía su mirada, como si fuese a caer muerta en ese mismo momento si lo hacía—. Le prometiste algo que no cumpliste, y es por eso que necesito que hagas lo que te estoy ordenando. Porque, desde el momento en que accediste a unirnos, pasaste a estar bajo mi mando. Ahora, si no quieres acatar órdenes, eres libre de irte, pero no te garantizo que no vaya a liberar a Reiner. Es tú decisión.

Ymir, en ese momento, se dio cuenta que había subestimado groseramente a Erwin Smith. Supo por qué era el comandante del Cuerpo de Exploración. En un grupo de soldados acostumbrados a vivir al borde del peligro, el comandante era un hombre que no se coartaba a la hora de tomar riesgos.

—De acuerdo —dijo Ymir, sintiéndose derrotada—. Pásenme esos malditos libros.

Cerca del distrito Utopia

Armin acababa de desmontar de su caballo, amarrándolo junto a un árbol. Había estado pensando en la mejor forma de infiltrarse al interior del muro Sina, pero cualquier alternativa parecía poco viable. Como se trataba de los distritos más pudientes de la humanidad, la Policía Militar y la Tropa de Guarnición se afanaban en mantener intrusos de otros distritos más pobres alejados, por lo que era prácticamente imposible entrar de formas convencionales. También había pensado en usar su equipo de maniobras para pasar por encima del muro, pero asumió que estaba fuertemente custodiado, y desechó la idea.

Armin ya estaba acostumbrado a la urgencia que sentía en su interior, pues sabía de dónde provenía, y no le hacía mucho caso. Eso le hizo pensar que, tal vez, haber heredado las memorias de Bertholdt al comérselo no se debía a la casualidad. De hecho, no debió haber pasado, pero ocurrió.

 _¿Y qué pasaría si también hubiese heredado sus poderes?_

La sola idea era risible. Armin, un titán cambiante… ridículo. Y sin embargo, sentía en su interior que podía conseguirlo. No sabía si era él pensando o Bertholdt pensando, pero decidió emplear sus recuerdos para averiguar si él había, en efecto, heredado los poderes de Bertholdt.

Miró en el suelo, y vio una piedra afilada. La tomó, dejando que los recuerdos de Bertholdt se apoderaran de él y, con una repentina y firme sensación de propósito, se hirió la mano con la piedra afilada.

Ocurrió en un instante.

Armin vio, con miedo y asombro, cómo huesos, tejido y piel se iban formando alrededor de él a una velocidad desconcertante. Sintió que se elevaba en el aire, a medida que los músculos se iban formando y su nuevo cuerpo iba tomando forma. Cuando la transformación hubo acabado, Armin sentía mucho calor y se vio rodeado de carne y hueso, pero, aún así, podía ver todo cuando acaecía alrededor. Veía las cosas desde muy alto, e incluso el muro lucía más bajo que él. Imaginó que los residentes del distrito Utopia debían estar extremadamente aterrorizados de ver un titán tan cerca de la capital, pero era la única forma de infiltrarse en la ciudad sin ser detectado. Emulando lo que había hecho Bertholdt en el distrito de Shiganshina, Armin hizo trizas el acceso a la ciudad con un puntapié. Notó que, en ese estado, no era consciente del dolor o de cualquier sensación que experimentara su titán. Vio a los soldados de la Tropa de Guarnición preparar los cañones, pero su trabajo ya estaba hecho. Hizo que el titán expulsara vapor de su cuerpo, de forma que cubriera su ingreso a la ciudad en cuanto saliera de su titán, lo que le costó mucho trabajo. Tuvo que batallar contra los tejidos que lo envolvían, hasta que fue libre. Usó su equipo de maniobras para descender sin peligro, y corrió en dirección a la entrada. Nadie se percató de su presencia, en medio de todo el vapor que emitía el titán colosal.

Armin se cubrió con la capa, y recorrió las calles del distrito de Utopia, buscando las barracas, donde era más probable que tuvieran a Annie. Una vez que hubo localizado las barracas, buscó un sitio donde ocultarse, sacando la pistola con la que se lanzaba las señales de humo. Arrepintiéndose de lo que iba a hacer, Armin apuntó el arma hacia una tienda y apretó el gatillo.

La tienda se vio envuelta en un denso humo rojo, y, como esperaba, un nutrido contingente de la Policía Militar acudió al lugar de la conmoción, y Armin aprovechó el tumulto para colarse al interior de las barracas. Una vez dentro, dando por sentado que Annie estaría custodiada, buscó la bodega de suministros y, cuando la encontró, cerró la puerta con seguro y se vistió con ropas de la Policía Militar, asegurándose de esconder las suyas, de forma que les fuera más difícil hallarlas.

Armin salió de la bodega, en dirección al sótano. Con un poco de tiento, sacó nuevamente su pistola, cargó un nuevo cartucho, y apuntó hacia las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso.

Los soldados que custodiaban el sótano vieron rastros de humo verde descender por las escaleras, y acudieron de inmediato, encontrándose con Armin, convenientemente vestido como uno de ellos.

—¡Oye tú! —exclamó uno de los soldados—. ¡Custodia ese sótano hasta que hayamos resuelto esta situación!

Armin hizo el saludo militar, y descendió las escaleras hacia el sótano. Cuando llegó al recinto, se detuvo. Allí estaba, Annie Leonhart, envuelta en su prisión de cristal. Lucía en paz consigo misma, con los ojos cerrados, como si durmiera un sueño eterno. Haciendo caso omiso de los sentimientos que afloraron de forma repentina dentro de su cabeza, Armin supo que no tenía mucho tiempo. Volvió a sentirse arrepentido de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero era necesario. Sabiendo el riesgo al que se estaba exponiendo al transformarse dos veces en menos de media hora, cogió una de sus cuchillas, y se hizo un nuevo corte en la mano.

Cuando los soldados afuera pudieron controlar la situación, notaron que el suelo estaba temblando. Segundos más tarde, salieron expulsados hacia atrás, cuando grandes trozos de roca y tierra salieron eyectados hacia afuera y hacia arriba. Las barracas habían sido completamente destruidas, y los soldados (y el resto de la población), vieron algo aterrador salir del enorme agujero que había aparecido en el suelo.

Un titán más alto que el mismo muro había brotado de la misma tierra. Llevaba un trozo de cristal en su mano derecha. Los habitantes de Utopia, con caras del más absoluto horror, escaparon a diestra y siniestra, apartándose del paso del titán colosal, quien se dirigía hacia el muro, como si tratara de escapar. Enseguida, la Tropa de Guarnición salió a la caza del titán, mientras que los cañones eran nuevamente alistados.

Armin percibió el peligro en el actuar de la Tropa de Guarnición y, usando sus dos manos, hizo fuerza contra el cristal, rompiéndolo en dos partes, pero sin lastimar a Annie. A continuación, como la primera vez, expulsó un montón de vapor, alejando a la Tropa de Guarnición del titán. Por último, Armin salió de su titán y, empleando su equipo de maniobras, extrajo a Annie de entre los restos del cristal y escapó en medio del vapor y la confusión. Una vez en el suelo, corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas, procurando no soltar a Annie hasta que hubiese llegado al árbol al que había atado su caballo.


	20. Contradicción

XIX  
Contradicción  
Cazando a las Sailor Senshi, Parte 7

En algún lugar entre Shiganshina y Trost

Una vez que Ymir hubiera aceptado unirse nuevamente al Cuerpo de Exploración, Erwin decidió ponerse en marcha nuevamente. Su mente estaba puesta en Armin, pues no era exactamente un paseo en el bosque lo que pretendía hacer, si es que no lo había hecho ya. No obstante, había algo que le molestaba de su misión para rescatar a Annie Leonhart de las manos de la Policía Militar.

Recordaba claramente que, después que ella se hubo encerrado en su prisión de cristal, Annie había pasado a manos del Cuerpo de Exploración. Si eso era cierto, no alcanzaba a imaginar cómo la Policía Militar se las había arreglado para robar el cristal y trasladarlo a un distrito más protegido. _Aunque puede que lo hayan hecho mientras nosotros tratábamos de rescatar a Eren de las manos de Reiner. Nuestro cuartel no estaba demasiado protegido en ese entonces. Pero, si Armin supo, por los recuerdos de Bertholdt, que Annie había sido trasladada, ¿cómo obtuvo Bertholdt esa información?_

Erwin decidió dejar en pausa aquellos pensamientos, pues no tenía suficientes datos para llegar a una conclusión. Por el momento, la prioridad era entregar a Reiner y Zeke a las autoridades pertinentes. Dudaba que la totalidad de la Policía Militar estuviera comprometida con el plan del enemigo, y tenía la certeza de que iba a hallar a un aliado entre sus filas. Sin embargo, para lograrlo, necesitaba hacer algo muy difícil en condiciones normales, y por esa razón, necesitaba juntar la mayor cantidad de aliados posibles. Y entre ellos, los más importantes eran las Sailor Senshi. Ya había encontrado tres, y Luna le había hablado de cuatro.

—Esperaremos a que Armin regrese, y retomaremos la misión —dijo Erwin, y Hange asintió con la cabeza, al igual que el resto de los soldados—. ¿Eso te satisface, Levi?

—En lo absoluto —repuso el aludido con su voz monocorde—. No me gusta mucho esperar en un mismo sitio, sobre todo en un lugar sin gente. Asumo que recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que pasamos por lo mismo.

—Lo recuerdo —dijo Erwin escuetamente. Levi le dedicó una mirada de reojo y volvió a mirar al frente, recordando la ocasión en la que se le había ordenado establecer un puesto de avanzada en territorio de los titanes.

Año 845, 25 Km al sur de Shiganshina.

Los titanes no parecían moverse del perímetro del bosque, por lo menos, eso era lo que creía el comandante Keith Shadis cuando planificó la misión de incursión en aquel bosque. Había decidido usar al escuadrón de Erwin para liderar la carga, seguido de un equipo de ingeniería para montar el puesto de avanzada. Keith tenía plena confianza en el éxito de la misión, principalmente por Levi. Era el soldado más hábil del Cuerpo de Exploración, pero nunca había participado en una misión fuera de los muros. Ese era el momento perfecto para poner sus habilidades a prueba, y ver si él era realmente lo que humanidad necesitaba para derrotar de una vez por todas a los titanes.

—¿No crees que sería mejor que el equipo de ingeniería esperara en el campamento principal? —preguntó Levi, mirando de reojo a los soldados, viendo que algunos temblaban de miedo—. Nosotros podemos encargarnos de los titanes que merodeen cerca.

—Es lo que el comandante quiere —repuso Erwin, cabalgando cerca de los árboles, esperando encontrarse con titanes más temprano que tarde—. No quiere perder mucho tiempo. En cuanto tengamos un espacio, el equipo de ingeniería comenzará con la construcción. Pero tienes razón. No podemos darnos el lujo de cometer errores. El comandante está sacrificando eficacia por rapidez.

Levi miró en dirección al bosque, pero no pudo ver ningún titán. Aquello era extraño. Desde la distancia había visto titanes dando vueltas por la periferia del bosque, y esperaba encontrarse con uno a esas alturas. Sin embargo, la quietud le causaba intriga.

—¡Cuidado! —exclamó uno de los soldados, señalando a un punto hacia el interior del bosque. Erwin miró en esa misma dirección y vio no solo a uno, sino que a una docena de titanes acercándose a gran velocidad.

—¡Usen los árboles! —exclamó Erwin, preparándose para emplear su equipo de maniobras—. ¡Dispérsense, y atáquenlos por detrás! Levi, ya sabes lo que debes hacer.

—Por supuesto.

No obstante, el plan no transcurrió de acuerdo a lo indicado. Claro, los soldados consiguieron neutralizar a los titanes, y Levi asesinó tres de ellos, pero más titanes comenzaron a aparecer desde el interior del bosque, y el contingente se vio abrumado por la cantidad de enemigos que venían al encuentro del escuadrón. Erwin ordenó que se replegaran, pero tres soldados perecieron frente a los titanes, y Levi no podía contra tantos titanes al mismo tiempo. Al final, siete soldados, incluyendo a Levi y Erwin, sobrevivieron y se replegaron al campamento principal. Erwin creyó que los titanes iban a perseguirlos, pero se vieron sorprendidos al ver que regresaban al bosque. El equipo de ingeniería no sufrió bajas.

Después de escuchar las reprimendas del comandante, Levi y Erwin entraron a la carpa donde se encontraba el comedor. No había mucha gente comiendo, por lo que podían conversar sin miedo a ser escuchados.

—No sé de dónde sacaron a ese bufón que tenemos por comandante —dijo Levi, tomando un plato de sopa y jugando con ella—. No escuchó una palabra de lo que le dijimos sobre los titanes.

—Solamente le interesa el éxito —añadió Erwin, llevándose un panecillo a la boca y dando un bocado—. Recuerda que el Cuerpo de Exploración siempre ha estado bajo la lupa de la gente, y es muy susceptible a críticas. Eso pone mucha presión sobre sus comandantes, y Keith Shadis no es la excepción.

—Lo que me gustaría saber es por qué los titanes no salen a atacarnos. Se supone que solamente viven para comer humanos.

—No sabemos lo suficiente sobre ellos para sacar conclusiones —dijo Erwin, después de haber dado otra mascada al panecillo—. Puede que no sean las bestias sin consciencia que pensamos que son. Actúan de forma muy humana, como si estuvieran custodiando algo, o alguien. Aunque no alcanzo a imaginar qué podrían estar protegiendo. Nos falta mucha información que recolectar aún.

—Deberías hablar con el comandante —dijo Levi, finalmente animándose a probar algo de la sopa—. Que otro escuadrón se ocupe de montar un puesto de avanzada. Yo quiero saber por qué demonios los titanes actúan de ese modo.

—Será difícil convencerlo —dijo Erwin, llevándose una mano al mentón—. Está empecinado en el éxito de la misión, y no va a permitir que nada se interponga en su camino.

—O sea, ¿no haremos nada?

—No dije eso. Tenemos que apostar si queremos ganar. Tenemos que averiguar qué es lo que los titanes están custodiando sin que el comandante se entere de lo que pretendemos hacer.

Levi arqueó una ceja.

—No es costumbre que te rebeles ante la autoridad.

—Pues yo creo que saber más sobre los titanes es la misión principal del Cuerpo de Exploración —dijo Erwin, acabando con el panecillo y tomando otro—. No basta con poner puestos de avanzada. Tenemos el deber de averiguar la verdad de este mundo. Tengo razones para pensar que lo que se nos ha dicho no es toda la verdad.

—Tienes metas muy ambiciosas —comentó Levi, mirando a Erwin con los ojos como rendijas—. No las podrás conseguir si no tienes una legión de soldados a tu merced. Debes asumir el mando del Cuerpo de Exploración. Eso no será difícil. Basta con dejar que ese imbécil haga de las suyas, y verás que regresará al interior de los muros con la cola entre las piernas.

—Puede que tengas razón —dijo Erwin, dando un bocado al panecillo—, pero debemos ser cautelosos, en especial con lo que pretendemos hacer. Reúne a tus mejores hombres y mujeres, y juntos, descubriremos la verdad sobre esos titanes.

En el presente

Unos ruidos extraños hicieron que todos se pusieran en alerta. Tanto Mikasa como Petra e Ymir sostenían sus cetros de transformación, mientras que Eren, Jean, Sasha y Connie desenvainaron sus espadas. Levi, por otro lado, se mantuvo inmóvil, mirando en la dirección desde donde se habían escuchado los ruidos, los que se fueron haciendo cada vez más nítidos. Era como si alguien no tuviera mucho cuidado con pisar hojas sueltas de árboles. Luego, el sonido cambió, y Levi supo que no era solamente una persona, sino que dos.

—Pueden bajar las armas —dijo, cruzándose de brazos—. No son enemigos.

A medida que Eren y los demás bajaban las armas, dos personas aparecieron en medio de la espesura. Una de ellas era Armin, y la otra…

—¿Pero qué diablos? —increpó Jean, crispando los puños.

—No puede ser —dijo Historia con voz trémula.

—¿Annie? —dijo Eren, completamente desconcertado por la presencia de ella en el lugar.

—Así que por eso te fuiste, Armin —dijo Levi, dejando de cruzarse de brazos y mirando a Annie con ligera curiosidad—. Querías averiguar dónde estaba. Recuerdo que ella desapareció de las dependencias del Cuerpo de Exploración después de la expedición para rescatar a Eren de Reiner. Por cierto, ¿cómo supiste dónde buscar?

—Los recuerdos de Bertholdt —repuso Armin, quien lucía apremiado por alguna razón—. Ellos me guiaron hasta el distrito Utopia.

—¿Y cómo sabía Bertholdt que Annie había sido trasladada? —preguntó Erwin, quien se había acercado a Armin para comprobar qué había sido de su misión—. La ubicación de Annie era información confidencial, conocida solamente por mí, Hange, y los miembros de la monarquía.

—Bueno, aún no tengo completo control sobre sus recuerdos —dijo Armin, mirando a Erwin con un poco de nerviosismo—. Pero haré lo que pueda para descubrir quién le entregó la información a Bertholdt.

—Por cierto, ¿por qué me trajiste aquí? —preguntó Annie, y Armin giró su cabeza tan rápido que se hizo daño en el cuello—. Si es para que entregue información, prefiero que me arrojen a prisión.

—Parece que no entiendes la gravedad de tu situación —dijo Erwin, acercándose a Annie, y ella comprobó cuán alto era el comandante del Cuerpo de Exploración—. Nos diste muchos problemas en la expedición número 57. Mataste a muchos de mis hombres, incluyendo al escuadrón especial de Levi, nuestros mejores soldados.

A la sola mención del "escuadrón especial", Petra sintió un horrible nudo en su estómago. Fue cuando entendió que la chica rubia frente a ella era la infame titán hembra, la que casi la había matado, estampándola contra un árbol. Inmediatamente, un acceso de rabia como ninguno que hubiera experimentado antes, hizo que apretara los dientes y arrugara el entrecejo.

—Mi misión era llevarme a Eren a como diera lugar —dijo Annie en voz baja pero audible—. No voy a sentirme culpable por las personas que asesiné para lograr mi cometido, o por la gente a la que hice enfadar por lo mismo.

—No voy a perdonarte jamás por lo que me hiciste —gruñó Petra, acercándose a Annie, quedando casi nariz con nariz—. ¿Lo oíste? ¡Jamás!

Annie iba a responder, cuando otra voz intervino. Erwin y los demás, miraron hacia abajo, y notaron que Luna dedicaba una mirada penetrante a Annie. Erwin se acercó a la gata, con una expresión inquisitiva en su cara.

—Esa chica llamada Annie irradia una luz especial —dijo Luna, acercándose de a poco a la aludida—. Aunque no lo parezca, su aura transmite mucho amor.

Todos miraron a Luna como si ella se hubiera vuelto loca.

—¿Amor? —volvió a gruñir Petra, con la cara tan contorsionada que no parecía ella—. Esa mujer no puede sentir amor por nadie. Es un titán, por lo tanto, es el enemigo. Deberíamos deshacernos de ella lo antes posible.

—Deberíamos, pero no podemos —dijo Erwin, y tanto Petra como Annie miraron al aludido como si no hubieran escuchado bien—. No cuando estamos en presencia de la última Sailor Senshi.

Esta vez, todos miraron a Erwin, sin entender.

—¿Annie? ¿Una Sailor Senshi? —preguntó Sasha, quien no era capaz de disimular su incredulidad.

—Tiene que estar bromeando —dijo Jean, sin tapujos.

—¿Está seguro, comandante? —preguntó Eren, e Historia asintió con la cabeza, solidarizando con él.

Mikasa no dijo nada. Se limitaba a mirar a Annie con el ceño fruncido, como si tratara de descubrir cuáles eran sus intenciones. Sabía que ella también se hallaba sorprendida por la afirmación, y que no iba a dudar en negarla.

—¿Qué es una Sailor Senshi? —quiso saber Annie, no sin cierto desagrado.

—Es una guerrera con poderes mágicos —explicó Levi, quien también se acercó a Annie, de modo que ella no intentara hacer nada que dañara a sus soldados—. No estamos seguros de por qué aparecieron ahora, en medio de nuestra guerra contra los titanes, pero el punto es que tú eres una de ellas. Debes asumirlo.

—¿Y si no quiero?

—No dije que tuvieras opción —repuso Levi, acercándose más a Annie—. O peleas por nuestro bando, o perece. No seré tan benevolente como la última vez que nos enfrentamos, tenlo muy en cuenta.

—Además, ya capturamos a dos de ustedes —intervino Erwin, señalando a la carreta con la jaula en la que Reiner y Zeke estaban encerrados—. Sí, sabemos que tú colaborabas con ellos. La única forma en que evites una corte marcial, es que asumas tu rol como Sailor Senshi y nos ayudes a deshacernos de los titanes de una vez por todas.

Annie se quedó en silencio, mirando al suelo. Armin asumió que estaba pensando en la propuesta que le había hecho Erwin, pero le desconcertaba lo que Luna había dicho sobre ella. Era, cuando menos, contradictorio, que una chica como Annie proyectara un aura tan positiva, si había matado a muchos soldados sin compasión. Se preguntó si Luna estaría equivocada con respecto a ella. De hecho, por las características de lo que la gata había percibido, la persona más probable de que fuese esa Sailor Senshi era Historia.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Levi—. ¿Te decidiste?

Annie alzó la vista, y se encontró con los ojos de Levi. No había otra opción que aceptar. No había olvidado cómo Levi habría restregado el piso con ella cuando se enfrentaron en el bosque.

—De acuerdo. Lo haré, pero no porque me guste.

—Con que lo hagas será suficiente.

Luna, al ver que Annie había accedido, dio un doble mortal en el aire, y un cetro similar a los otros apareció en medio de la nada. Levi lo cogió y se lo entregó a Annie. Era de color naranjo y, como los otros, tenía un símbolo extraño en su cara frontal.

—Tienes que alzar ese cetro al aire, y exclamar "por el poder de Venus" —explicó Luna, mientras miraba a Annie examinar el cetro por todos lados—. Eso es todo lo que debes hacer.

Annie iba a hacer lo que Luna le había instruido, cuando otro sonido se escuchó entre los árboles. Todos volvieron a ponerse en alerta, pues no esperaban a otra persona perteneciente al grupo. No obstante, el sonido era distinto al que hicieron Armin con Annie, y Sasha fue la primera en notarlo.

—Es una persona malherida.

Levi miró a Sasha con una expresión de escepticismo.

—¿Estás segura?

—Completamente —repuso Sasha, inclinándose sobre el suelo del bosque, y aplanando su oreja contra éste—. Definitivamente es una persona malherida. Viene hacia aquí arrastrándose. Parece que tiene una herida mortal.

Pese a las palabras de Sasha, ninguno de los presentes bajó la guardia, hasta que un hombre apareció entre unas coníferas cercanas. Era como Sasha había dicho. Se trataba de un sujeto de cabello canoso, de más de cincuenta años, con varias heridas de bala en su espalda. Sostenía un par de espadas, similares a las que ellos usaban para matar titanes, pero las tenía muy apretadas contra él, como si tratara de protegerlas. Levi se inclinó delante del hombre, sabiendo que estaba condenado a morir, pero no lo había hecho para salvarlo, sino para examinar las heridas de bala. No eran lesiones comunes y corrientes, pues los agujeros de salida eran demasiado grandes para tratarse de balas normales.

—¿Por qué trata de proteger esas espadas? —preguntó Jean, también inclinándose delante del hombre.

—Pueden haber muchas razones —respondió Levi, poniéndose de pie, sin dejar de mirar las heridas—, pero este no es el momento para pensar en eso. Debemos irnos de aquí cuanto antes.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque un individuo muy peligroso anda tras nuestro rastro. Debemos estar preparados y estar atentos todo el tiempo. Esto va para todos. ¿De acuerdo?

Todos manifestaron su aprobación.

—Jean, toma las espadas y entrégaselas a Hange para que las analice. Necesitamos saber por qué este sujeto estaba tan empeñado en protegerlas.

Una vez asignadas las tareas, Erwin ordenó que registraran el cuerpo del hombre, quien acababa de fallecer a causa de sus heridas. Cuando hubieron acabado, el Cuerpo de Exploración se dirigió hacia el norte, hacia Trost. Debía hallar a alguien dentro de la Policía Militar que pudiera asegurar que Reiner y Zeke fuesen enjuiciados y condenados.


	21. Detrás de la hoja

XX  
Detrás de la hoja  
El complot, Parte 1

Capital Mitras

La reunión había transcurrido de la forma en que había querido.

Aunque Lor Ulrich tenía ciertas aprensiones con lo que acababa de emprender, entendía que era necesario para que los secretos de los muros jamás se supieran. Aunque lamentaba la muerte de Nito Orloff, era un precio aceptable para mantener el status quo en la monarquía. De todas formas, Nito estaba metiendo las narices en donde no debía.

Con respecto a su otros asuntos, Lor ya no tenía dudas sobre la demora en el reporte de Zeke Jaeger. La única explicación posible para la ausencia de comunicaciones era que hubiese sido capturado. Lor sabía que Erwin lo necesitaba vivo, porque poseía mucha información valiosa sobre los titanes. También sabía que Erwin no tomaría justicia por sus propias manos, y que buscaría la forma de que Zeke fuese enjuiciado por sus acciones. Por desgracia, había elementos de la Policía Militar que simpatizaban con el Cuerpo de Exploración. Eliminarlos no era una opción, sacarlos inocuamente del medio levantaría sospechas. La única forma de proteger a Zeke era asegurándose que jamás fuese llevado a la corte.

Fue una conversación que tuvo hace unos pocos días lo que le dio una idea para lidiar con el asunto.

Con eso en mente, envió una carta al comandante de la Policía Militar. Mientras la redactaba, Lor compuso una pequeña sonrisa. Todas las personas podían ser corrompidas. Lo único que hacía falta era una necesidad no cubierta y aplicar la presión correcta.

Cerca de Trost

Erwin había ordenado armar otro campamento, entre los árboles de un bosque cercano. Mientras los soldados montaban las carpas y las fogatas, desmontó de su caballo y salió del bosque, escudriñando el muro, evaluando las guardias. Notó que, desde la última incursión, habían dispuesto más soldados en lo alto del muro, especialmente sobre las puertas.

Levi también había desmontado de su caballo, y se plantó al lado de Erwin, cruzándose de brazos.

—Será difícil entrar esta vez.

—No creo que sea necesario hacerlo —dijo Erwin, bajando la mirada hacia la puerta, frunciendo el ceño—. Al menos no todos nosotros.

Levi arqueó una ceja.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Creo que es momento de apostar todas las cartas, nuevamente. —Erwin desvió la vista hacia la puerta y clavó sus ojos en los de Levi, como si quisiera que él entendiese muy bien sus siguientes palabras—. Escúchame. Tengo que entrar solo a Trost. Me llevaré a Reiner y a Zeke. Asegúrate que Hange tenga su análisis de las espadas lo antes posible. Manténganse ocultos. Traten de no emplear demasiadas fogatas. Si lo que dices sobre este nuevo enemigo es cierto, debemos extremar nuestras precauciones. Si alguna vez se encuentran con este enemigo, mantengan a las Sailor Senshi como nuestro as bajo la manga. Por último, cuando tengas la oportunidad, entrena a la chica Ackerman. No basta que tenga poderes. También debe igualar tu habilidad y fuerza. Tengo la impresión que vamos a necesitar más de su talento que de sus poderes.

Levi negó levemente con la cabeza, sin dejar de tener los brazos cruzados.

—Estás loco.

—No se trata de estar loco o no. Se trata de hacer lo que es necesario para triunfar.

—¿Y de verdad crees que es necesario lo que vas a hacer?

—Lo es.

—No es típico de ti, Erwin. Normalmente, sacrificas a tus soldados para cumplir con la misión. Ahora, eres tú quien se está sacrificando. ¿Qué cambió?

—La situación —repuso Erwin con calma—. Disponemos de muy pocos soldados para andarlos echando a los lobos. Yo no estoy en condición de sostener una espada y combatir con ustedes.

—Sabes que no es por tu habilidad de pelea por la que eres comandante del Cuerpo de Exploración.

—Lo sé. —Erwin bajó la cabeza por un breve segundo antes de alzarla nuevamente—. Lo que quise decir es que soy prescindible, tal como todos los soldados que he sacrificado. Otros pueden tomar mi lugar. No es el caso tuyo, el de la chica Ackerman o el de las demás Sailor Senshi. Pero no quiero que me malinterpretes, Levi. No lo digo por quejarme. Lo digo porque es mi realidad, y debo lidiar con ella.

—Entiendo —dijo Levi, sosteniendo la mirada de Erwin con firmeza—. Ahora que ya sabes lo que escondía el sótano de Eren, no creo que tengas muchos motivos para seguir viviendo.

—No es eso. Aún no sabemos qué hay en ese libro. Esa será otra de tus responsabilidades. Asegúrate que la chica Ymir haga su trabajo.

Y Erwin no dijo nada más. Dio media vuelta y se internó en el bosque, donde se encontraba la carreta con la jaula. En el camino, se encontró con Hange, quien sostenía ambas espadas, con una expresión bastante elocuente.

—Supongo que lograste hallar algo relevante.

—Muy relevante —dijo Hange, quien lucía como si hubiera pasado la noche en vela analizando las espadas—. Si las ve a simple vista, no notará ninguna diferencia entre estas espadas y las que normalmente usamos para combatir. Pero estuve viendo el material desde muy cerca, y observé que las espadas que usamos nosotros tienen una cantidad significativa de poros, mientras que las espadas que encontramos junto con el hombre moribundo no posee poros en absoluto.

—¿Y los poros son relevantes?

—Es el detalle más crítico de todos —repuso Hange emocionada como ella sola, y Erwin se sintió un poco incómodo. Siempre le ocurría lo mismo cada vez que Hange hacía un descubrimiento—. Todos dábamos por sentado que la carne de los titanes era lo suficientemente dura para romper las espadas después de unos pocos cortes, pero esa no es la razón por la que estas espadas no duran. Es por el acero poroso.

—Pero los poros deben ser muy pequeños —dijo Erwin, llevándose una mano al mentón—. No creo que sean la razón de porque nuestras armas se rompen después de unos pocos usos.

—Pequeños o no, los poros son debilidades estructurales. Tal como sucede con el vidrio, el acero se rompe por su punto más débil. Con la fuerza suficiente, y un objeto lo suficientemente duro, es posible. No pasa lo mismo con las espadas que encontramos. Parecen haber sido hechas por un proceso llamado templado. El acero templado elimina los poros y lo hacen más fuerte y duradero.

—Entonces, ¿por qué nos suministran armas que se sabe que se van a romper? ¿Cuál es el propósito?

—No lo sé —dijo Hange, también llevándose una mano al mentón—. Pero pensé que sería un excelente motivo para investigar la monarquía. Sé que tienes sospechas sobre ellos, y creo que este es un buen comienzo. Puede que no sea nada relevante, puede que esté equivocada, pero mi recomendación es que vale la pena hurgar un poco en el asunto.

—A partir de ahora, será tu decisión —dijo Erwin con una voz clara y firme—. Voy a entregarme, junto a Reiner y Zeke, a la Policía Militar. Es la única forma de que esos dos puedan responder por sus crímenes. Por eso, como te dije en la batalla de Shiganshina, tú serás mi sucesora.

Hange no dijo nada mientras miraba cómo Erwin se subía a la carreta y se ponía en movimiento. Si era objetiva consigo misma, aquella era la mejor opción, porque permitía que los elementos correctos de la Policía Militar tomaran cartas en el asunto y, si tenía suerte, podía incluso involucrar al capitán general de las tres ramas del ejército. Por otro lado, en un ámbito más personal, Hange no sabía qué pensar. Normalmente, Erwin sacrificaba a sus soldados, no a sí mismo. Además, el cambio de mando le había tomado por sorpresa. Sabía que, en algún punto de la misión, el manto iba a caer sobre ella, pero no esperaba que fuese tan pronto. No obstante, a diferencia de lo que hacía el común de las personas en su situación, Hange tragó saliva e hizo el saludo militar, reconociendo la situación y aceptando la decisión de Erwin.

—¿Adónde va el comandante? —preguntó Jean, quien era acompañado por Sasha y Connie, los tres con la misma cara de desconcierto.

—Va a completar la misión —repuso Hange, volviendo a tragar saliva, aunque lucía bastante compuesta, dada la situación—. Desde este momento, yo soy la nueva comandante del Cuerpo de Exploración.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sasha, mirando a Hange como si fuese la primera vez que la viera—. ¿Acaso el comandante va a…?

—Probablemente. Por eso me dejó a cargo. Es preciso que ustedes lo sepan, y que el resto también esté en conocimiento de la transición. Como Erwin tiene su propia misión, nosotros tendremos la nuestra.

Jean, Connie y Sasha se miraron entre sí, se encogieron de hombros, y miraron a Hange como si no hubiese más alternativa que obedecerle.

—¿Y cuál es nuestra misión? —preguntó Jean, haciendo el saludo militar, y tuvo que golpear a Connie y a Sasha en las canillas para que hicieran lo mismo.

—Se los diré cuando lleguen los demás. Miren, allá vienen.

Desde un grupo de caballos venían Eren, Historia, Armin y las Sailor Senshi (Mikasa, Petra, Ymir y Annie). Los seis se juntaron con Jean, Connie y Sasha, todos mirando a Hange con miradas penetrantes.

—A partir de este momento, todos seremos traidores —dijo Hange con severidad, mirando a todos y cada uno de los miembros sobrevivientes del Cuerpo de Exploración—. La misión que debemos emprender nos tendrá con un blanco en nuestras espaldas todo el tiempo, no solamente de la monarquía, sino que de sus potenciales asociados y otros bandos enemigos. Lo que debemos hacer es infiltrarnos en el territorio al interior del muro Sina e investigar las fraguas donde se manufacturan nuestras espadas. Nuestro objetivo será dilucidar si los defectos en nuestras armas son intencionales o no.

Todos fruncieron el ceño al escuchar la frase "defectos en nuestras armas", pero Armin fue el único que habló de los siete.

—¿A qué se refiere con "defectos"?

—Las espadas que encontramos no son como las que usamos normalmente. Las nuestras tienen poros que las hacen más débiles, y es por eso que se rompen con tanta facilidad.

—¿Y usted cree que el gobierno nos está dando espadas débiles por un motivo?

—Sé que hay un motivo, pero no sé cuál podrá ser. Por eso necesitamos infiltrarnos en las fábricas.

—¿Y qué pasa si todo esto no es intencional? —preguntó Jean, dando voz a un temor que tenía Hange al plantear el objetivo de la misión—. ¿Qué pasa si es solamente una mentira lo de las espadas defectuosas? ¿Y qué pasa si nos atrapan? Porque no estamos hablando de penetrar en el muro Rose. Estamos hablando del muro Sina, el más protegido de los tres, y donde se encuentra el grueso de la Policía Militar. Estamos hablando de un todo o nada aquí.

—Así es —dijo Hange, quien no esperaba que un soldado raso pudiera cuestionar su plan de la forma en que lo hizo—. Es un todo o nada, un cara o cruz. Pero si no hacemos este trabajo, y resulta que sí están manufacturando acero poroso a propósito, entonces perderemos la única posibilidad de salvar cientos de vidas con esta información. Así que dime, Jean, ¿qué prefieres? ¿Arriesgar tu vida para salvar otras, o no hacer nada y sacrificarlas en balde?

Jean no dijo nada. Connie y Sasha lo miraban con caras de interrogación. Ambos sabían que Jean no soportaría saber que gente muriera por su falta de acción, por lo que no entendían su proceder. ¿Intentaba poner a prueba a Hange? Era la clase de cosas que Jean haría, pues era el único con las bolas para desafiar a la autoridad.

—De acuerdo —dijo Jean al fin, mirando a los demás con una sonrisa—. Estamos ante una buena líder, alguien digna de reemplazar al comandante Erwin. Te seguiremos en esta misión.

—Nosotros también —dijeron Eren y los demás. Annie no dijo nada, pero asintió en señal de reconocimiento.

—De acuerdo. Nuestro primer reto será atravesar Trost sin que nadie nos vea. Cuando lo hayamos hecho, acamparemos a medio camino entre el muro Rose y el muro Sina para discutir el plan de acción. Armin, tú serás nuestro estratega. Una vez que hayamos penetrado el muro Sina, acamparemos por última vez, y enviaremos a un equipo de reconocimiento. Con la información que obtengamos, Armin ideará una estrategia para infiltrarnos en las fábricas y obtener todos los datos que podamos.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y montaron sus respectivos caballos, salvo Petra, quien se acercó a Hange, una mirada de determinación bien puesta en su cara.

—Tengo una idea de cómo atravesar Trost sin ser vistos.

—¿Y cuál es?

Petra sonrió. Hange vio que ella sostenía su cetro de transformación firmemente en su mano derecha.

Los guardias en lo alto del muro Rose tenían una visión perfecta de lo que ocurría cincuenta metros más abajo. No había nadie acercándose a las puertas o saliendo de ellas. Eso, hasta que no fue así. Una niebla bastante espesa comenzó a cubrir la entrada al muro, y lentamente fue penetrando en la ciudad, envolviendo las calles y pasando por encima de las casas. Pronto, toda la ciudad fue cubierta por la niebla, y hubo un descenso gradual de la temperatura.

—Alguien pudo haberme avisado sobre el frío —dijo Hange, castañeteando los dientes y recogiendo los brazos. Eren, Historia, Armin, Jean, Sasha y Connie pasaban por la misma situación, tratando en vano de esquivar a la gente que miraba en todas direcciones, preguntándose de dónde había provenido aquella misteriosa y helada niebla. Mikasa, Annie e Ymir disimulaban lo mejor que podían el frío. La única que parecía a gusto con el repentino cambio de clima era Petra, claro que había tenido que transformarse para crear la niebla. En ese momento, iba con su uniforme de Sailor Senshi, que, al parecer, le protegía del frío intenso.

—¿Cuánto falta para salir de Trost? —preguntó Levi, quien tampoco parecía muy incómodo.

Sailor Mercury iba con una especie de lente delante de sus ojos, claro que no eran en absoluto lentes ópticos. Unos números y caracteres extraños desfilaban por la superficie del cristal, además de lo que parecía un plano de Trost.

—Faltan doscientos metros. Hay que doblar en esta esquina a la izquierda, y es todo derecho. Cuando hayamos salido de Trost, podré deshacer esta niebla.

Todos, incluyendo Levi, tenían sendas caras de incomprensión. De verdad, las Sailor Senshi podían llegar a ser muy misteriosas, extrañas y fascinantes.


	22. El cruce del muro Sina

XXI  
El cruce del muro Sina  
El complot, Parte 2

La cabalgata hacia el muro Sina no fue apresurada, pero sí se percibía que algo era distinto, y aquello no había que buscarlo más allá de la nueva cabeza del Cuerpo de Exploración. Hange lideraba el grupo, flanqueada por Levi y Armin. Eren, Historia, Sasha, Connie y Jean les seguían, y Mikasa, Annie, Petra e Ymir iban en la retaguardia. Mikasa notó que Eren iba demasiado junto a Historia, pero se mantuvo en su posición. Hange había ordenado que las que podían transformarse en Sailor Senshi fuesen más atrás, pues Erwin había dicho que las mantuviera como las cartas bajo la manga.

—¿Sigues sin dormir bien? —le preguntó Eren a Historia, pues notó que ella tenía ojeras.

—Siempre es el mismo sueño —repuso ella, sin mirar a Eren—. Pero aún no puedo ver de qué se trata. Sigo viendo borrones. ¿Y tú, Eren? ¿Cómo dormiste anoche?

—No tuve ningún mal sueño. De hecho, fue una noche normal para mí.

—Me alegro —dijo Historia, bajando un poco la cabeza, sin sonar en absoluto alegre—. Con todo lo que hay en juego, uno pensaría que tendrías un mal sueño, pero parece que no es tu caso.

—Sigo un poco agotado por la acción en Shiganshina. Transformarse en titán no es algo que deba tomar a la ligera.

—Entiendo. De todas formas, conseguimos lo que queríamos, ¿verdad?

—Aún falta mucho para averiguar la verdad de este mundo.

Comenzó a llover. Hange ordenó que montaran un campamento en una arboleda cercana, pues a esas alturas, las patrullas de la Policía Militar eran más frecuentes. Mientras armaban las carpas y apilaban los pertrechos, Levi se quedó de pie, justo fuera de la arboleda, mirando hacia unas luces a lo lejos. Seguramente debía ser un grupo de soldados. Aquello le trajo otro recuerdo de sus tiempos cuando participó en su primera misión afuera de los muros.

Año 845, 25 Km al sur de Shiganshina.

A Levi le tocaba efectuar la guardia nocturna, y, con desgano, salió del perímetro del campamento a patrullar. No creía que ese tipo de labores fuesen para él, pero habían sido órdenes del comandante. Aunque todavía tuviera problemas para aceptar que había gente por encima de él, de igual manera hacía lo que se le ordenaba, con independencia de si le gustaba la orden o no. De todos modos, uno no se unía al ejército para hacer lo que a uno se le venía en gana. Uno iba al ejército a pelear, y, lo quisiera uno o no, en el ejército había una cadena de mando que seguir.

Comenzó a llover, y Levi tuvo que echarse la capa sobre su cabeza. La visibilidad era muy escasa, y dudaba que pudiera ver a un titán acercarse, aunque estuviera a unos veinte metros de él. Sin embargo, siempre podía escucharlos. Los titanes no se caracterizaban por su sutileza al caminar o correr.

Había dado dos vueltas al campamento cuando vio un pequeño resplandor a la distancia. Era una luz plateada que parecía provenir desde el bosque en que los titanes hacían guardia, pero no podía asegurarlo a causa de la mala visibilidad. Pero Levi juzgó que no podía tratarse de una luz ordinaria. Las luces normalmente tenían un color amarillento. Tampoco podía tratarse de un espejo que reflejase la luz de la luna, más que nada porque no había luna en el cielo. Por fortuna, preguntarse qué era lo que brillaba de ese modo hizo que el tiempo pasara más rápido, y su turno acabó. Agotado, Levi regresó a la carpa habitación, y, poniendo sus ropas a la luz de la fogata, se tendió sobre la cama improvisada, perdido en pensamientos sobre lo que podría ser aquel objeto.

En el presente

El campamento ya se encontraba listo, y Hange comenzó a repartir raciones de campaña entre todos. No podían prender una fogata, tanto por la lluvia como por razones de seguridad. No quería arriesgarse a que una patrulla pudiera divisarlos desde lejos. Levi, sin embargo, no tenía hambre. Recordando las últimas órdenes de Erwin, regresó al campamento y llamó con un silbido a Mikasa. Ella guardó su ración de campaña en el bolsillo y se acercó a Levi, con una visible expresión de curiosidad.

—¿Qué desea, capitán?

—Erwin me ordenó que te entrenara —dijo Levi, a lo que Mikasa arqueó una ceja—. Él dijo que íbamos a depender más de tu talento como soldado que como Sailor Senshi. Y me indicó que potenciara lo primero.

Mikasa frunció el ceño.

—Pero no lo entiendo —dijo, mirando a Levi con cierta incredulidad—. Usted vio lo que pasó en la batalla de Shiganshina. Bastó con uno de mis poderes para derrotar al titán colosal.

—Sé que tienes poderes, pero podrías perderlos en algún momento —dijo Levi, esta vez con más severidad—. Recuerda que necesitas tu cetro para transformarte. Sin él, no eres más que un soldado. Pero sé que tienes aptitudes superiores al resto de tus compañeros, tal como yo. Posiblemente tengas la misma fuerza que yo poseo. Lo que te falta es experiencia de combate, pericia al pelear y poseer nervios de acero, en cualquier situación. Sé que pierdes el control cada vez que Eren se encuentra en peligro, y eso te hace imprecisa y te vuelve vulnerable. Debes dejar de pensar de ese modo.

—Pero capitán, no puedo dejar a Eren solo.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Le debo mi vida, capitán. No estaría haciéndole el mismo honor si no lo protejo.

—Y sin embargo, Eren te rescató de unos secuestradores. Tú no podías hacer nada para defenderte. Por eso hizo lo que hizo. Pero ahora, Eren puede valerse por su cuenta. Ya no te necesita tanto como antes. Es capaz de aceptar las consecuencias de sus decisiones. ¿Qué honor le harías si no eres capaz de aceptar que Eren ya es una persona en sí misma? Ya no es un niño, Mikasa, pero te afanas en creer que lo es. ¡Eso es lo que limita tus capacidades! ¡Puedes llegar a ser más fuerte y hábil que yo, pero tus sentimientos maternales te lo impiden!

Mikasa quedó en silencio. Nadie, ni siquiera Eren, le había hablado de ese modo. No tenía idea si Levi intentaba probar algún punto con actuar así, o simplemente estaba siendo estricto con ella. De cualquier forma, ella no reaccionó de la forma en que Levi esperaba. Mantuvo la postura y la cara neutra.

—¿Y de qué forma puedo mejorar, capitán?

Levi, al ver que Mikasa no le había elevado la voz, se dio cuenta que ella, contrario a lo que pensaba, parecía dispuesta a dejar que Eren fuese más independiente.

—Para empezar, olvídate de que Eren es tu hermano —dijo Levi, volviendo a su tono habitual—. No poseen la misma sangre. Solamente crecieron bajo el mismo techo, y por poco tiempo. Debes dejar de ver a Eren como una prioridad, y más como el soldado que es. Si logras hacer eso, podrás ser más fuerte, adquirir más concentración, y podrás hacerle un mejor honor de lo que has hecho hasta ahora. Empezaremos con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Trata de dominar tus emociones, y atácame.

Mientras tanto, en el campamento, Eren dialogaba con Armin, quien miraba hacia atrás de forma recurrente, y Eren no tardó en notarlo.

—Miras mucho a Annie.

Armin tragó saliva. El color se le subió a la cara de forma inmediata.

—No… no es que me guste. Es que… bueno… no la ha pasado exactamente bien. Además, no sé si lo recuerdas, pero justo antes que intentaste matarla, cuando estábamos batallando en Stohess, la miraste a la cara, y no pudiste hacerlo.

—Estaba llorando —recordó Eren, componiendo una expresión de ligera sorpresa—. Lo había olvidado.

—No creo que haya accedido a secuestrarte por gusto —dijo Armin, volviendo a mirar a Annie, quien examinaba su cetro de transformación, como si tratara de encontrar algún detalle en su superficie—. Puede que en un principio haya sido así, pero asumo que pasar tiempo aquí la cambió.

—Pues no la veo muy cambiada —opinó Eren, mirando a Annie de reojo—. No sé, no creo que haya intentado llevarme a disgusto. No lucía arrepentida por eso. Ella estaba perdiendo la batalla cuando vi esas lágrimas. Seguramente recordó algo de su pasado, algo que le causó un gran dolor.

—Como sea, no sabemos mucho sobre ella. Tampoco es sensato preguntarle al respecto. Si ella quiere decírnoslo, lo hará por su propia cuenta.

Eren quedó en silencio por unos cuantos segundos, al cabo de los cuales compuso una sonrisa burlona.

—La defiendes bastante.

—N-No, es que solamente me estoy apegando a lo que sabemos de ella.

—No es malo que te sientas atraído por ella —dijo Eren, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo—. De todas maneras, Annie es fea solamente cuando se enoja.

—N-No siento eso por ella. —Armin dijo eso con la voz muy aguda, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron—. ¿Y-Y qué me dices de lo que hay entre tú e Historia?

—¿Cómo mierda puedes decir eso? —repuso Eren, encogiéndose de hombros, y sin ponerse colorado—. Hemos hablado más seguido, pero no me siento como si ella me gustara, o Ymir me habría golpeado hasta la inconsciencia. Hablando de lo mismo, ¿no crees que Mikasa ha cambiado desde que entramos al ejército?

—Pues, sí, me parece que ya no es tan sobreprotectora contigo.

—Me alegra saberlo, porque parece que ya es consciente de que puedo valerme por mí mismo.

Hubo otro rato de silencio. Ambos parecía estar perdidos en pensamientos, al menos hasta que Armin apuntó con el dedo a Eren.

—Ya veo. No es Historia en la que estás interesado. ¡Te gusta Mikasa!

—No digas tonterías, Armin. —Eren tampoco parecía afectado por la acusación de su amigo—. Ella me ve como un hermano. No creo que sea por eso que siempre tenga la necesidad de ir en mi auxilio cada vez que me meto en un lío.

—Pues yo creo que es por eso. —Esta vez, Armin hablaba en serio, y Eren se percató de ello—. ¿Dices que Mikasa te está dando más libertad? Yo creo que es porque realmente quiere estar contigo, no como su hermano adoptivo, sino como su pareja. ¿Por qué no lo intentas? Mikasa es linda. Y no tiene tu misma sangre.

Eren suspiró.

—No lo sé, Armin. No creo que haya tiempo para hacer esas cosas. Hay demasiado en juego. Yo creo que deberíamos enfocarnos en la misión.

—Tienes razón. Pero piénsalo, por lo menos. Por algo Mikasa te está dando más espacio. Me he dado cuenta que nunca has sido realmente feliz desde que los titanes atravesaron Shiganshina. Yo creo que si hablas con ella sobre el tema, te va a aceptar de inmediato. Y tampoco es que siempre estemos en una misión. —Armin indicó con un dedo hacia un grupo muy tupido de árboles—. Hace un rato que Ymir e Historia desaparecieron por ahí. Te apuesto cualquier cosa a que se están haciendo un tiempo para el amor.

—¡Desarmen el campamento! ¡Nos pondremos en marcha dentro de diez minutos! —se oyó la voz de Hange por encima de las carpas. Todos se pusieron a trabajar de inmediato. Levi y Mikasa regresaron dos minutos después de la orden. Ambos tenían las caras brillantes a causa del sudor, y Eren, por desgracia, lo notó. Sintió un desagradable retortijón de tripas al ver a ambos colaborar con el desarme del campamento. Inmediatamente, fue donde ellos, tanto para ayudar como para pedir explicaciones.

—¿Dónde estaban ustedes dos? —increpó Eren, taladrando a Levi con la mirada.

—Tuvimos un poco de acción —repuso Levi calmadamente, y Eren sintió lava hirviendo dentro de él—. Erwin dijo que Mikasa necesitaba entrenamiento. Hoy comenzamos con la primera sesión.

Eren conocía a Levi lo suficiente para afirmar que él no se caracterizaba por mentir. La mirada de Mikasa refrendaba todo lo que había dicho el capitán. Sintiéndose estúpido, Eren permaneció en silencio, desmontando las carpas, mientras que Mikasa llevaba cajas de pertrechos como si en ellas hubiese plumas en lugar de materiales varios para el combate. Al final, en menos tiempo de lo previsto, todos estuvieron listos para partir nuevamente. La lluvia había parado, y las últimas en aparecer fueron, precisamente, Ymir e Historia. Ambas mostraban sonrisas cómplices y tenían sus mejillas intensamente coloradas. Eren se preguntó que diablos anduvieron haciendo para presentar ese aspecto.

El resto del trayecto hacia el muro Sina no tuvo contratiempos. En algún punto del viaje, Hange había ordenado que el convoy se desviara hacia el oeste, de modo de evitar las patrullas. La idea principal era acceder al muro por un sector que no estuviera demasiado custodiado.

Cuando todos se detuvieron, lo hicieron en un arboleda más pequeña que en la que habían acampado hace unas horas atrás. Hange empleó un catalejo para otear hacia la parte más alta del muro, y vio un contingente de diez soldados con carabinas en sus brazos. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue que, montados encima de las carabinas, había lo que parecía un catalejo en miniatura. Si aquello era cierto, entonces eso significaba que los guardias podían ver venir a alguien a mucha distancia.

—Soldados —dijo Hange a los demás—, es posible que ya nos hayan descubierto. No podremos trepar el muro con las patrullas en alerta. Tendremos que emplear otros métodos si queremos cruzar.

—Podríamos usar una táctica parecida a cuando atravesamos Trost —dijo Petra, sosteniendo su cetro de transformación—, con la diferencia que necesitaré el apoyo de las demás Sailor Senshi.

—No. No quiero usar esa carta tan pronto. Erwin fue bastante explícito al respecto.

—Pero tendremos que hacerlo —insistió Petra, taladrando con la mirada a Hange—. No es cosa de si obedecemos estrictamente las últimas órdenes de Erwin. Usted es la nueva comandante. No tiene por qué usar sus mismas ideas. No hay otra opción.

—Estás equivocada, Petra —dijo Armin, quien apareció de repente en medio de Petra y Hange—. Hay otra alternativa.

Los soldados que custodiaban ese sector del muro Sina vieron cómo un rayo pareció caer en medio de un grupo pequeño de árboles. Lo siguiente que vieron, los llenó de un espanto sin nombre.

Un titán más alto que el muro había aparecido de la nada, aproximándose de manera inexorable. De su cuerpo brotaba mucho vapor, tanto que era imposible ver al grupo de once personas colgados de su espalda. Los soldados, quienes jamás habían visto a un titán en sus vidas, menos al legendario titán colosal, se quedaron petrificados, gritando del terror más puro. Ninguno de ellos prestó atención a la persona que salía desde el interior del titán, la que junto a los otros, se extravió entre el vapor, pasando al otro lado del muro, sin que los guardias se dieran cuenta de nada.

No obstante, la pesadilla no había acabado aún, porque el titán colosal volvió a aparecer, esta vez al otro lado del muro, y a los guardias les pareció que tomaba algo desde su parte más alta, pero el vapor era tan denso, y el terror tan grande, que ni siquiera les importó. Lo único que deseaban era que aquella horrible experiencia llegara a su fin.

Para cuando el vapor se hubo disipado, los guardias vieron que el titán colosal había desaparecido nuevamente. Toda la experiencia había sido como si ellos hubieran tenido un muy mal sueño. Para cuando se recuperaron del susto, el Cuerpo de Exploración seguía su camino por el interior del muro Sina.

—¡Bien pensado, Armin! —dijo Hange, palmeando su espalda con tanta fuerza que su cabeza casi chocó con el cuello del caballo.

—Tu idea fue muy buena. ¡Te felicito! —alabó Petra.

—Debiste haber visto las caras de esos pobres guardias —añadió Sasha, quien se partía de la risa con sólo recordarlo—. No lo podían creer.

Y así, con el ánimo por las nubes, el Cuerpo de Exploración continuó con la misión, sin saber que otro grupo muy competente les seguía los pasos desde muy cerca.


	23. Fábricas de mentiras

XXII  
Fábricas de mentiras  
El complot, Parte 3

45 Km al interior del muro Sina

Ya era de noche, la luna brillaba en el cielo, y el campamento ya había sido armado. Jean, Sasha y Connie habían sido designados para la ronda nocturna. Levi y Mikasa continuaron con el entrenamiento, mientras que Eren, Petra y Annie se habían marchado para hacer reconocimiento. Armin y Hange discutían formas en que Ymir les tradujera el contenido de los libros, mientras que Ymir e Historia no se podían ver por ningún lado.

—No podemos obligarla a que lo haga —decía Armin, quien defendía la idea de que fuese la misma Ymir quien se ofreciera a traducir los libros—. Podríamos ofrecerle algo a cambio, algo que a ella le interese. Puede que en los mismos textos haya algo.

—¿Y cómo lo sabremos, si no podemos leer nada?

—Se trata de que seamos convincentes —insistió Armin. Hange se dio cuenta que las ideas de Armin casi nunca involucraba realizar actos de violencia, lo que podría ser un arma de doble filo—. Recuerda que hallamos esos libros en el mismo lugar donde apareció esa gata—. Armin miró hacía atrás, y vio a Luna, echada cerca de las llamas de la fogata—. Podríamos apoyarnos en Historia para conseguirlo.

—¿Por qué Historia? —quiso saber Hange, a quien no le interesaba mucho los vericuetos sociales entre sus soldados.

Armin miró en la dirección donde Ymir e Historia habían desaparecido, y luego volvió a clavar la mirada en Hange.

—Porque Ymir tiene una debilidad por ella. Si quieres, anda hacia esos árboles. Verás que tengo razón.

Hange, sintiéndose como una tonta, se puso de pie y se dirigió a los árboles que Armin le había indicado. Para su sorpresa, vio unos uniformes tirados en el suelo. Sin saber a ciencia cierta qué esperar, Hange penetró más aún entre los árboles, y vio un pequeño claro, inundado por la luz de la luna. Y, junto a un tronco particularmente grueso estaban…

—¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁN HACIENDO? —rugió Hange, lo que hizo que Ymir e Historia pegaran un brinco—. ¡ESTE NO ES MOMENTO PARA HACER ESA CLASE DE COSAS! ¡VÍSTANSE, YA!

Hange les arrojó los uniformes, e Ymir e Historia se vistieron a la rápida, con las mejillas rabiosamente coloradas y una expresión de vergüenza visible aún de noche. Compungidas, ambas volvieron al campamento, y se sentaron a la turca junto a la fogata, sin decir absolutamente nada. Pero no pasaron más de dos minutos para que Armin se acercara a Historia y la llamara con una mano. Ella asintió en silencio, y acudió donde él, para luego llevarla a un lugar retirado, pero perfectamente visible, de modo que Hange no pensara que él iba a hacer lo mismo que Ymir.

Justo en ese momento, Levi y Mikasa regresaron del entrenamiento. Ambos parecían bañados en sudor, pero a ninguno de los dos parecía molestarle. Levi habló de una vertiente natural en el lado oriente del bosque, y se dirigió allá en completo silencio. Mikasa, por otro lado, se sentó a la turca junto a Luna, mirándola detenidamente. Ella había sido la responsable de que su vida hubiera cambiado de la forma en que lo hizo. Se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si ella no le hubiera entregado el cetro de transformación. Para empezar, no habría podido derrotar al titán colosal de un solo golpe, y eso también repercutía en otros hechos, como el cruce del muro Sina.

—¿Qué esperas lograr con nosotras? —preguntó Mikasa a Luna, justo cuando Eren, Petra y Annie regresaron de su cometido, informando inmediatamente a Hange de lo que habían encontrado.

—No lo recuerdo bien, pero tiene que ver con los titanes —repuso Luna, sin moverse en absoluto—. El que ustedes hayan despertado en este tiempo no es coincidencia. Las respuestas deben estar en el libro que encontraron en Shiganshina. Si escuché bien, la chica Ymir puede hacer eso.

—Sí, pero va a necesitar mucha persuasión.

—Concuerdo —dijo Luna escuetamente.

El reporte sobre el reconocimiento del sector industrial del muro Sina había acabado, justo en el momento en que Levi volvía de su baño. Se sentía más ligero que antes, como si el agua le hubiera ayudado a barrer con el agotamiento. Mikasa era una oponente muy difícil de vencer, aún sin el entrenamiento que le estaba proporcionando.

Mikasa vio que Levi había regresado, y partió hacia la vertiente. Por otra parte, Petra y Annie se dirigieron a sus respectivas carpas para dormir, pero Eren juzgó que un baño le sentaría bien para tener un buen sueño. Ignorando que Mikasa había ido hacia la vertiente, Eren siguió sus pasos.

A la mañana siguiente

A diferencia de lo que había ocurrido en ocasiones anteriores, el campamento no fue desarmado. Armin había sugerido que solamente los soldados con poderes especiales partiesen al sector industrial, mientras que los demás se encargarían de montar guardia. Hange le había encargado la labor de estratega a Armin, y los soldados dependían de sus órdenes para realizar algún movimiento.

El equipo de asalto partió apenas el sol se asomó por el horizonte. Hange había aconsejado que ninguno de ellos usara sus poderes antes de llegar al sector industrial, de modo que el ataque sorpresa fuese más efectivo. De ese modo, la totalidad del equipo se movilizaba a caballo. Levi había sido designado como el líder del grupo, pues era que tenía el rango más alto de todos.

Mientras cabalgaban hacia el distrito de Ayola, al oeste de la capital, lugar donde se concentraba toda la actividad fabril de la humanidad, Armin notó que Eren tenía una sonrisa más amplia de lo habitual. Lo mismo se podía decir de Mikasa, quien no sonreía desde tiempos ignotos. Pese a que no sabía por qué pasaba eso, le gustaba pensar que Eren se había atrevido a hablarle a Mikasa después de todo. No creía que fuesen pareja, pero sí que hubieran dado un paso importante a ser más cercanos. A fin de cuentas, a Eren no le agradaba mucho que Mikasa fuese tan sobreprotectora, y darle un poco más de espacio solamente podía beneficiar la relación. Armin también creía que aquello podría dar algunos beneficios a la misión que iban a emprender. No iban a estar tan nerviosos, lo que les ayudaba a concentrarse en el objetivo a mano.

Quien no estaba para nada contenta era Ymir. Haber dejado a Historia atrás no era de su agrado. Tampoco lo era que ella le había convencido de que tradujera el contenido del libro cuando regresara de Ayola. En realidad, Ymir no necesitaba que Historia le hablara al respecto, porque tenía la advertencia de Erwin, y pese a que él no se encontraba presente, estaba Levi, y él no tendría piedad.

Tardaron dos horas en llegar al distrito de Ayola. Usaron la cobertura de una pequeña arboleda para discutir los últimos detalles del plan.

—No podemos usar el poder titán de Eren, el mío o el de Annie, porque ya son ampliamente conocidos. Lo que necesitamos es agilidad, e Ymir cumple con esa cualidad. Ella llevará en sus espaldas a Mikasa y Annie, quienes no se transformarán a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. Levi será quien acabe con las patrullas externas, porque tiene más experiencia de combate. Petra será la única que pueda transformarse antes de penetrar en los muros, de modo que pueda proveer cobertura, tanto para la infiltración como para que Eren pueda cumplir con su rol.

—¿Y cuál es? —preguntó Eren, mistificado.

—El mismo que en Shiganshina —repuso Armin. Eren entendió de inmediato—. Una vez dentro de la ciudad, deben obtener uniformes de la Policía Militar. Los que pertenezcan a los guardias encima de los muros será suficiente. Seguramente tendrán salvoconductos para entrar en las fábricas, de modo que puedan realizar inspecciones. Sean meticulosos. Si algo no sale de acuerdo con lo esperado, aborten la misión de inmediato.

Todos asintieron en señal de conformidad.

Recordando que Hange había hablado de unas carabinas con catalejos, Armin juzgó prudente que Petra actuara primero. Minutos más tarde, una densa niebla se formó en los alrededores del acceso este a Ayola, la que ascendió hasta llegar a la cúspide del muro, empeorando la visión de los guardias. Mikasa y Annie, ayudadas por Ymir, ascendieron por la pared del muro, esquivando a los guardias, aunque sí oyeron algunos gritos ahogados. Asumiendo que Levi acababa de dejarlos fuera de combate, salieron al otro lado del muro, aterrizando sobre el techo de una fábrica textil. Levi y Petra los acompañaron minutos más tarde, llevando uniformes para cada uno de ellos. Petra decidió usar su niebla una vez más para que ella, Mikasa, Annie e Ymir pudieran vestirse con alguna privacidad. En todo caso, Levi había escogido un lugar apartado para hacer lo suyo.

Cuando los infiltrados descendieron al nivel del suelo, caminaron de manera casual, con las carabinas al hombro, buscando disimuladamente las fraguas donde se forjaban las espadas que ellos usaban para combatir a los titanes.

Tuvieron que pasar más de veinte minutos para descubrir que las fraguas se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad, en el sector más protegido. Había, por lo menos, unos treinta soldados custodiando los edificios, y cuatro de ellos estaban apostados en cada entrada. Tal como Armin había predicho, los efectivos en las entradas pedían salvoconductos para el ingreso. Levi y las demás presentaron los suyos, y los guardias les permitieron pasar.

—¿Motivo de la visita?

—Inspección de rutina —dijo Levi, juzgando que él haría un mejor trabajo improvisando.

El guardia arqueó una ceja.

—Pero la inspección de rutina se hizo hace una hora atrás.

—No fue lo que yo vi desde el muro —contestó Levi, indicando el catalejo que colgaba de su cuello—. Los soldados que se suponía que debían hacer la inspección se quedaron bebiendo en una casa contigua—. Levi indicó con un dedo hacia la casa en cuestión, y el guardia vio varias botellas tiradas sin orden ni concierto sobre la calle.

—Ah, ya veo —dijo el guardia, luciendo molesto—. Yo me encargaré de esos haraganes después. Espero que su inspección no arroje problemas.

—Es la idea —dijo Levi, y los cinco penetraron en las fraguas, caminando de manera casual, como siempre.

Una vez dentro del edificio, el grupo fue bastante meticuloso. Examinaron todas las máquinas, las cintas transportadoras, los depósitos de materiales, los procesos mediante el cual el hierro era transformado en acero. Petra sabía que el acero era una aleación hecha con hierro y carbón, pero quería analizar el proceso completo. Para ello, extrajo un objeto rectangular, de color celeste y que tenía unos puntos extraños, más otro rectángulo, más pequeño, pero en el que aparecían números y letras.

—Con razón el acero que se usa para nuestras espadas tiene poros.

El resto miró a Petra con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió Levi.

—El proceso por el cual se hace el acero es uno bastante antiguo —explicó Petra, cerrando su objeto rectangular—. Hoy en día existe el proceso de templado, que evita la formación de burbujas de oxígeno durante la fabricación del acero. Pero, pese a que estas máquinas están diseñadas para fabricar acero templado, se sigue usando el proceso antiguo.

—¿Estás diciendo que, pudiendo fabricar acero de mejor calidad, no lo hacen?

—No. Y lo que es peor, el proceso actual de templado es relativamente barato, por lo que no es un asunto de costo. Alguien, de forma intencional, nos está proporcionando espadas con hojas hechas de acero poroso.

Levi arrugó la cara. El hecho que estuviera batallando todo el tiempo contra titanes, empleando armas endebles, parecía ofenderle sobremanera.

—Las hojas de acero poroso duran menos —dijo, observando la maquinaria con el ceño fruncido—. Eso significa que las fábricas deben producir más hojas para suplir la demanda. Eso implica más dinero recaudado para las arcas de la monarquía.

Aquello entrañaba una implicación escalofriante. Si el incremento de la producción de hojas se debía a un defecto intencional en su fabricación, entonces eso significaba que, mientras mas hojas se usaban, más rica se hacía la monarquía, porque buena parte del dinero obtenido por la venta de las hojas iba a las arcas del gobierno, que debían usarse para diversas políticas sociales. Pero aquello no se trataba de mejorar la sociedad; se trataba de que los ricos se hacían cada vez más ricos a causa de la guerra contra los titanes.

—Eso es… —Levi no tenía un nombre para lo que el gobierno estaba haciendo. Saber que la monarquía estaba usufructuando de las utilidades por la venta de armas, solamente para hacerse más poderosos, era como tener un sueño para despertar en una pesadilla. A veces no quería creer que la gente en el poder estuviera usando la guerra contra los titanes para acaparar más recursos, aprovechándose de las muertes de incontables soldados, por un capricho.

Por desgracia, aquella no era más que la mitad de la historia.

—Vámonos de aquí —ordenó Levi, y las demás le siguieron hacia la salida.

Levi dijo al guardia que la inspección no había hallado nada fuera de lo ordinario, por lo que la emisión del informe debía tardar poco. Aquello pareció alegrar al guardia, y, haciendo el saludo militar, Levi y su equipo se retiró, dirigiéndose hacia la salida este de Ayola. Sin embargo, Petra se había asegurado de dejar un regalo muy especial en el interior de las fraguas. Sabiendo que Eren ya debió haber hecho su parte, treparon a una casa, para luego ascender por medio de los equipos de maniobras.

Los guardias seguían inconscientes, lo que le dio margen a Ymir para transformarse y cargar con el resto del equipo hacia la base del muro, de modo de ahorrar gas. Petra volvió a emplear su niebla, cubriendo la salida de Eren y de los demás. Cubiertos por la misma arboleda, Levi comunicó a Armin del éxito de la misión, pero que prefería discutir los detalles cuando hubieran regresado al campamento.

Mientras se alejaban de Ayola, escucharon varias explosiones que parecían provenir del interior. Petra compuso una pequeña sonrisa. No había exactamente destruido las fraguas, sino que había inutilizado las máquinas viejas para forzar a los trabajadores a usar las nuevas, de modo que ya no se suministraran armas defectuosas. En cuanto a la labor de Eren, simplemente se había asegurado que las hojas buenas fuesen a parar a los soldados que peleaban contra los titanes, y no al interior. Se trataba de algo que un titán de piedra, en el lugar adecuado, podía hacer muy bien.

El grupo iba con el corazón ligero a causa del éxito de la misión. No había sido como otras misiones, en las que usualmente algo salía mal y había que improvisar, a menudo de manera tosca, para conseguir el objetivo. En esa ocasión, nadie había salido lastimado, ni había tenido que matar a alguien.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron al campamento, vieron algo que les heló la sangre. Las carpas habían sido destruidas, las carretas con pertrechos habían sido quemadas, lo que se hizo extensivo a los árboles cercanos. Sin embargo, hace rato que las llamas se habían apagado. No había nadie allí, no había sangre, ni rastros de que hubo una batalla.

—Quédense aquí —dijo Levi, acercándose al campamento, inclinándose delante de un objeto que no parecía pertenecer allí. Se trataba de una botella, dentro de la cual había un rollo de papel. Extrajo el rollo y leyó el contenido. Frunció el ceño.

 _Si quieres al resto de tu escuadrón, entrega a Eren y a Historia._

 _K._


End file.
